


The Wolf Queen

by Milliadoc_Brandybuck



Series: The Wolf Queen [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragons, Duty and Honour, F/M, Fantasy Murder, Fantasy Romance, Fantasy Sex, Game of Thrones sex, Game of Thrones-esque, Game of thrones smut, Giving Ramsay context, Giving Robb context, How the story should have gone, Ill-fated love, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Poisoning, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Richard Madden - Freeform, Romance, The true queen, Theon being a dick, Vaginal Sex, War, Westeros, Why Roose betrayed the Starks, Why Theon lost his dick, Winterfell, baby Stark - Freeform, sex scenes, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 45,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliadoc_Brandybuck/pseuds/Milliadoc_Brandybuck
Summary: Robb Stark's wife is a rare Northern jewel with a powerful family. When her father feels betrayed by the Starks it sets into motion a chain of events that end in terrible consequences.
Relationships: Robb Stark & Original Female Character(s), Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s), Theon Greyjoy & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Wolf Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561510
Comments: 36
Kudos: 79





	1. The Wolf Queen - Episode 1: The Promise (Pt 1)

The bells of Winterfell were ringing loud as Edeline exited her chamber. She caught the arm of a passing servant girl causing her to stop in her tracks.  
“Sorry to stop you,” The fair-skinned, mahogany haired beauty said gently, “But what’s the commotion?”  
“The King is approaching milady.” The servant said tentatively.  
“The King?” Edeline asked with a slight frown on her compassionate face.  
“Yes, milady. He comes with his party to speak with Lord Stark. You did not know?” The servant girl caught herself, “What I mean is… Ser Robb did not inform you?”  
“No, he did not. It must have slipped his mind with all the excitement. Thank you.” Edeline offered the servant a small smile as she released her arm. “Have you seen him?”  
“Ser Robb is in the great hall.” The servant girl said. “I’m sorry my lady, I must go.”  
“Of course.” Edeline said with a soft smile. The servant girl bobbed a curtsey and hurried away along the corridor. Edeline watched her go with a frown. She pulled her thick cloak around herself, wondering how being further south than her home in the Dreadfort could be just as cold, if not more. Or rather, what had been her home. This was her home now, it had been for the last few months leading up to her impending marriage. Surely the King was not coming here to bless the wedding in seven moons time.  
Edeline turned to head down to the Great Hall when she bumped into Theon.  
“Edeline, my apologies.” Theon said with a nod of his head. He didn’t sound sincere. Edeline blinked at him and offered him a reassuring smile.  
“It was my mistake, Theon.”  
“Robb is waiting for you in the great hall. He sent me to find you.”  
“He did? How thoughtful.” Edeline said, biting her lip thoughtfully. Theon’s eyes scanned over her face before he shut his gawking mouth and offered her his arm.  
“Shall I escort you?” He said, then remembered his place, “My lady.”  
“Do I need escorting?” Edeline asked a little reluctantly. “Is this not my home?”  
“It was just an offer.” Theon said sulkily, retracting his arm.  
“You may walk with me.” Edeline said. She knew how Theon felt for her. She had seen the way he looked at her when he thought Robb nor Lord Stark were looking. She pulled her cloak around herself again and began to walk along the corridor. Theon, with his long legs, quickly fell into step beside her.  
“Did you know that the King was coming?” Edeline asked as they rounded the corridors of Winterfell and descended the staircase, Edeline lifting her long, layered skirts so as not to trip, careful to keep the long guilded knife strapped to her calf hidden. Her father had told her to always keep it about her, especially when she was away from home. He was never one to trust anyone. No-one knew about it, not even Robb.  
“I heard this morning.” Theon said as he took care not to trip on her trailing skirts as he stayed in close to her, “Lord Stark only informed us at breakfast.”  
“And Robb did not think to warn me?”  
“I don’t know why he would? The King is coming to see Lord Stark, not you.”  
“If you were not so faithful to the family I am to marry into Theon, I would scold you for your tone.” Edeline said. “That is no way to speak to a Lady.”  
“You are not yet a Lady.”  
“Need I remind you Theon that my father is a Lord.” Edeline rebuked, “And by the laws of heraldry that makes me a Lady.”  
“By the laws of heraldry I am a Lord.”  
“Your father gave up that right when he tried to wage war on Lord Stark and failed. I’m sure you know your own history better than I.” Theon scowled at her but she was not done. “Would you tell ladies Sansa and Arya that they are not yet ladies?” Edeline stopped walking to turn and face the Greyjoy boy who frequently punched above his station. He thought himself more important than he was and that was evident. He certainly felt he could speak to women in any way he liked. “I may not be a Lady of Winterfell yet, Theon, but I am indeed a Lady.” She poked him hard in his leather clad chest. “And as soon as midnight wanes in little over a week I will be a Lady of Winterfell. You shall not speak to me like that, do I make myself clear?”  
“Crystal.” Theon scowled. He glanced up and down her body under the layers and she could tell he had a hard on beneath his own.  
“Don’t make me tell Robb about this.” Edeline said dismissively, pulling her cloak right around herself so Theon could not even make out her curves. “Or my father. I’m sure he would love to hear about your habit of leering at his only daughter when he arrives for the feast the day after tomorrow?”  
Theon gulped. He had made his peace with the Starks as his masters, but Edeline’s banner brought with it much more of a threat. He would have to content himself with watching her from afar as she settled into married life with the man he considered his closest kin. Contented with Theon’s silent submission Edeline continued down the stretch of corridor to the double doors into the Great Hall. She opened them both in unison without waiting for Theon to catch up with her.  
Robb Stark grew more handsome each time she saw him. They had been living under the same roof for months and seen each other almost daily but she counted her blessings that their fathers had organised such a match. He was standing in the middle of the room in his long fur cloak as he pulled on his leather gloves. He turned as she entered and smiled at her.  
“There you are. Thank you Theon.” His Northern accent rang off the walls as he spoke.  
Theon nodded in acknowledgement as he closed the doors behind them. He was still scowling. Robb frowned at him as he took his fiancee’s hands.  
“Why the face, Theon? Did my blushing bride put you in your place?”  
“Everytime she speaks.” Theon said with a dry smile.  
“As it should be.” He said.  
“He asks for it.” Edeline glared at Theon before turning to Robb with a smile.  
“I’m sure he does.” Robb laughed as he gently kissed the back of Edeline’s hand. His blue eyes melted into her intriguing grey ones as he did.  
“You didn’t tell me the King was coming.” Edeline said as she looked up at her betrothed.  
“No. I only found out myself…” Robb started.  
“At breakfast, according to Theon.” Edeline said. Her eyes sparkled. Robb shot Theon a look before smiling back at her.  
“Sorry. I’ve been with my father most of the day. Preparations.”  
“That would be why I’ve hardly seen you.” Edeline leant against him gently, her arm sliding around his back beneath his cloak. “I looked for you at luncheon.” Theon narrowed his eyes as he looked on wistfully.  
“My apologies my love.” Robb repeated, kissing her on the forehead.  
“No matter. I am sure the eldest of your sisters enjoyed my company.”  
“She’ll learn to love you as I do.”  
“I hope not exactly as you do. That may become confusing.”  
Robb laughed. “How quick witted you are. Come. The Kings party will be arriving shortly.” He took her by the hand and began to lead her out of the great hall, Theon following behind.  
“Why is the King venturing this far North?”  
“Father did not say.” Robb said thoughtfully. Ever the dutiful son he had not even thought to ask. “Although given that it takes a month to ride the length of Westeros I can’t imagine it’s just to stop in.”  
“Not to bless the wedding then? Your Father has realised the King will be here for it?”  
“He has. It changes nothing whether the King is here or not.” Robb stopped and turned to her. “Father suggested postponing the ceremony but I told him no. I marry you in seven moons whether it is the last thing I do.”  
“You’re so dramatic, my lord.” Edeline smiled and rolled her eyes at her fiance.  
“I can be more than that.” Robb said in a quiet growl, leaning in close.  
“Robb!” Edeline smiled widely as her eyes darted between his. He scrunched his nose at her before turning and continuing to walk out into the cold. Theon continued to follow behind them, ever the shadow. He secretly longed for her to speak to him in such a familiar tone.

The reception awaiting the King was impressive. Edeline had never seen this many people stand in the Winterfell courtyard in all the times she had visited as a girl. Her father nor any Lord had been granted this much grandeur, not even Lord Stark himself when he had returned from battle. Edeline had spent weeks at a time in Winterfell then, learning from Lady Catelyn and spending time with the young Stark girls. Her own mother had died when she was small and her father's second wife had not much wanted her around. She saw the young beauty as competition for her father's affection. It was clear to anyone who knew her father that his daughter was his prized possession. All the wealth and glory and titles in the North could not replace her. She had been promised to Robb Stark when they were both still children, though her Father had refused to send her to live at Winterfell until long after she had first bled and was old enough to use the knife he had gifted her should she need to. She was his only legitimate child and he needed to be sure she was going to be safe.  
Edeline had been positioned behind Robb in the line-up for the King. Lady Catelyn had adjusted her cloak and her long mahogany hair to frame her pale face, chucking her under the chin and telling her, as she always did. Edeline was a rare Northern beauty whom she was excited to call daughter soon. Sansa, Catelyn and Ned’s eldest daughter, had turned to glare at Edeline then. Sansa was only thirteen but already she wanted to be her parents prize, the daughter her mother wanted. She didn’t see that happening once Robb married Edeline and they began to produce children. Edeline would always be Catelyn’s favourite despite not even being blood. Edeline had made it her soul goal to convince Sansa that she was not really the threat that she percieved her to be. Arya on the other hand, the youngest daughter, adored Edeline. After watching the boys in the family fight endlessly with wooden swords Arya had once voiced how much she despised being neglected in combat. Edeline had then showed her the basics of using a sword after the men had gone inside. Edeline’s father had prioritised teaching her to fight once his second wife failed to produce a legitimate son. Edeline had been in Arya’s good books ever since and any opportunity they were alone she begged Edeline for more lessons.  
Robb reached behind him to squeeze her hand reassuringly. On either side of Edeline stood Theon and Robb’s half-brother Jon Snow, Ned’s bastard son. He looked at the movement with raised eyebrows. Robb, realising that his father was also side-eyeing him, retracted his hand. It was enough to make her feel better even if it made him seem weak and overly-sensitive. When it came to his betrothed Robb didn’t care about formalities. Edeline’s house and the Kings house had been allied in Robert’s rebellion but it was clear King Robert frowned on her father. He thought him crass and low, allying himself to the highest bidder and not caring whom he sold out in the process. King Robert would be right, but Edeline could not choose her family and made it her goal to change these perceptions. She was not looking forward to seeing the King nor any of his family all the same. Edeline drew her cloak around herself and fingered the sigil on the fastening. After tomorrow that sigil would be a wolf but for now it was telltale of the life she wished to leave behind.  
Thankfully King Robert paid her no heed as he waddled his way along the line, Lord Stark introducing him to his family. She waited for the inevitable words ‘Robb’s betrothed’ but they did not come. Yet. It seemed Lord Stark was as eager as she was to wait until she was officially a Stark to introduce her. She worried internally about the day after tomorrow when her father would arrive and prayed the Lords would be civil.  
Robb waited until King Robert, his snooty fair-haired Queen Cersei and their three blonde, miserable looking children had followed Lord Ned inside, followed by Lady Catelyn, Sansa and the youngest Stark boys, before he turned to her.  
“The coast is clear.” Robb whispered, taking Edeline’s hand again. “Shall we go for a ride?”  
“Will your Father not seek for your company?” Edeline asked. “The King has travelled so far.”  
“Robb?” Theon called from behind.  
Robb held up a hand to silence him. “I have more pressing matters Theon. My father will understand.” Robb said without looking to Theon. Theon rolled his eyes but followed the congregation into the great hall. “Did that answer your question?” Robb’s eyes twinkled as he looked back to Edeline. She beamed at him.  
“Where are we riding to?” She asked.  
“Do you know what?” Robb asked, taking her cold fingers in his warm ones as he held her hand to his chest. “I think we should go for a walk instead.”  
“Oh?” Edeline asked, her eyebrow raised.  
“I have somewhere I want to show you.” Robb’s eyes were twinkling as he began to lead her away from the main hall.  
“Somewhere to show me? Where could there possibly be to show me that I have not seen before?” Edeline’s eyes twinkled as she looked up at him.  
“I’ve been saving this one.” Robb said.  
“For what?” Edeline asked.  
“Do you not find it odd that we do not lay together before we are man and wife?” Robb asked the question so matter-of-factly that Edeline wasn’t sure if she had heard him correctly. She stopped walking and looked at him. He turned to her, expecting this reaction. He was smiling, enjoying himself.  
“Are you asking me to lay with you before we are married?”  
“Would that be so wrong?”  
Edeline stared at him. She glanced over her shoulder to check that they were alone. They were out of the gates now, stopped along the outer wall. They were indeed alone. She looked back at him. He was waiting patiently for her answer and could see she was struggling. He lightly touched his warm finger to her cold, soft cheek in order to reassure her.  
“It’s just a thought I had.” Robb said, continuing to walk along the wall and leading her by the hand.  
“You’ve only thought this once?”  
“Well.” Robb chuckled, caught out.  
“I thought that’s all men thought about. That and wine.”  
“And war.”  
“And war.” Edeline swallowed. She wasn’t intentionally changing the subject but it seemed to be working.  
“I’ve thought about it often, I’ll not lie to you.” Robb said sheepishly.  
“What is one night more when you’ve waited this long?” Edeline asked.  
“You’re right, of course.” Robb said diplomatically. He was leading them to the edge of the woods that ran beside the fortress wall. She trusted him but she couldn’t help but wonder where they were going. “It was just a thought.” He repeated.  
Edeline found herself wondering about the circumstances. She was no stranger to wondering what it would feel like to lie with him, feel him inside her. Her cheeks flushed pink as she imagined it.  
“Are you cold?” Robb asked, noticing her blushing.  
“A little.” Edeline said quickly to cover it. They were in the woods now, heading for a small brick structure beneath a beautiful tree. “What is this place?”  
“A hideout I found when I was a boy.” Robb said. “I would come here sometimes to get away.”  
“Why would you need to get away?” Edeline asked as they stopped in front of it. It looked like a smokehouse, long abandoned.  
“Are you joking? The eldest son of the great Eddard Stark? I’ve a list as long as my arm of duties I have to fulfil, people relying on me.” He ducked into the small house and gestured for her to follow. She obliged. The structure was barely big enough for the both of them, certainly not for his height. Edeline watched as he shrugged off his cloak and laid it on the ground for them to sit on.  
“You’ve never mentioned that?” Edeline asked as he sat on the cloak and gestured for her to sit beside him. She obliged again, her long skirts covering her legs. It was cosy and smelled faintly of fires long since crumbled to ash.  
“I want us always to be honest with each other.” Robb said seriously, sliding his hand across her cheek and entwining his fingers into her thick mahogany curls.  
“I want that too.”  
“I saw how much it crushed my mother when my father came home with Jon. She has always prioritised duty above her own feelings. I never want you to feel like that.”  
Edeline swallowed hard for a moment. “Are you telling me you have a bastard son somewhere?” She tried to smile but she was suddenly worried.  
“No.” Robb said with a chuckle and a shake of his head. “I’ve not laid with another woman in my life.”  
“I don’t believe you. I know you and Theon have rode into the town on more than one occasion.”  
“I stay with the horses, I swear to you.”  
Edeline surveyed his face cautiously. Sensing her hestiation he swept his thumb across her cheek softly. “I never want you to feel that you can’t trust me.”  
“You want a lot of things my lord.” Edeline said. Her voice matched his tone in softness and serious. “I’m not sure I can meet your expectations.”  
“You already have.” Robb whispered, lightly kissing her on the lips. Edeline closed her eyes and for a moment enjoyed the sensation, wanting him to kiss her more. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist as he pulled away from her. Her eyes flickered open as he smiled down at her. “I fall more in love with you everyday. I’ve been so lucky in you.”  
“Oh?” Edeline asked.  
“Yeah. I could have ended up with anyone. Instead I got you. I can’t wait to call you my wife. My lady.”  
Edeline smiled at him. “My lord.” She whispered. He smiled and, after waiting for a silent invitation from her, he kissed her again. The kiss was deeper, more urgent. She knew what he wanted and she wanted it too. She wanted him. Somehow they ended up lying back on his cloak on the ground, kissing deeply. For the first time in practice she decided to throw away her morals and let him in.


	2. The Wolf Queen - Episode 1: The Promise (Pt 2)

Robb’s hand on her cheek and neck felt so welcome. His body was pressed against hers just enough to feel like she still had power, that she could escape if she wanted, but she didn’t want. This felt natural. Her fingers ran through the curls in his hair and her hand gripped his shoulder as his own ran down her front and over the sigil on her cloak fastening. His fingers made such deft progress of the laced front of her dress she wondered if he had been entirely truthful about those nights at the whore-house with Theon, but she didn’t have time nor did she want to argue as those fingers brushed the skin of her breast. She gasped slightly as the cold air hit her skin and he pulled back from the embrace.  
“Are you alright?” He asked, his brow furrowed. His hand had retracted from her skin and she missed his touch. She nodded and kissed him again in answer. In one movement, responding to her acceptance, he shifted himself to be positioned above her. His fingers continued to loosen her bodice and before long her breasts responded to the cold, her nipples hard at his command. There was a moment in which he looked down at her, his nose almost against hers as he drank her body in. He smiled, kissing her softly. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered. She smiled at him and ran a hand down the neck of his tunic, feeling his chest hair as she tucked her fingers into the material. She pulled him closer to herself again, kissing him as he continued to run his hand down her body. Between them they managed to hitch her layered skirts up around her waist and then those promising fingers unlaced his trousers, releasing himself.  
Edeline let out a small gasp as she saw the size of it and began to panic. He brushed his hand down her cheek and tapped her lips gently with his thumb.  
“It’s okay.” He whispered, his eyes darting over her features. “I’ll be gentle.”  
Edeline nodded and closed her eyes as he slipped slowly inside her. She bit her lip as he filled her up, a low grunt escaping him. She flickered her eyes open to find him still looking intently at her and their eyes locked as he began to move slowly back and forth between her legs. It felt like it was always meant to be. She gripped his neck, her fingers in his hair as he began to move a little faster inside her. He kissed her passionately on the lips, his kissed trailing down her jaw, neck and chest until his teeth found her nipple. She gasped as he teased her, her back arching and her hips moving rhythmically in time with him. She let herself moan with pleasure as she gave over to the warm rush of sensation flooding through her. The primeval grunts he was emitting told her he, too, was enjoying the act of passion. Before long she began to shake uncontrollably. At first she was scared but the feeling felt so right that she didn’t question it. He suddenly thrust hard and slow into her for a few times and then his entire body went rigid. The bond that passed between them was undeniable in that moment. He waited a few moments before he pulled out of her, collapsing at her side. He was smiling and she couldn’t help but giggle, her thumbnail between her teeth as she looked at him.  
Moments passed as they both calmed their breathing.  
“We should get back.” Robb said, his fingers lightly tracing the bare skin between her breasts. She squirmed under his touch but she was smiling, her eyes closed for a moment. Her eyes then snapped open as she sat up to look at him.  
“The King is here.” She said.  
Robb chuckled and sat up lazily. “He is.”  
Edeline panicked and sat up beside him, holding an arm over her breasts. “Your father will be wanting you there.”  
“He’ll have to wait.”  
“You’re his oldest son and heir, Robb. He’ll want to show you off to the King.”  
Robb rolled his eyes and took her hand, pulling the shoulder of her cloak up around her. He sighed. “We should head back.”  
“You think.” Edeline said sarcastically. Robb chuckled.  
“Is this how it will be from next week?” He asked.  
“What?”  
“Me. Being told what to do by my wife.”  
“No. It’ll be you being told what to do by your Lady.” She kissed him gently on the lips to show him that she was toying with him. He laughed and pulled his boots on. Edeline laced up her own dress again and then hesitated. “Robb.”  
“Yes.”  
“What will you tell your father you’ve been doing all this time?”  
“I’ll say we went for a ride.”  
“And if the stable boy says your horse has not moved?”  
“A walk then.”  
“He’ll think you soft, prioritising me over your duty.”  
“I will always prioritise you over my duty.” Robb said seriously. He kissed her firmly as though cementing the promise. Edeline nodded, sure in his words. Robb got to his feet and held his hand out to her, pulling her to her feet. Both of them ducked out of the small house and were unsurprised to find it nearly dark in the Northern sky. Robb took her hand in his and they began to walk back to the main fortress, their cheeks flushed and their stomachs full of love. 

“Where in Seven Hells have you been?” Catelyn clipped Robb around the back of the head as he entered the great hall. “Your father has been going ballistic asking for you. We had servants out looking for you.” She spoke in a hiss as she looked him and then Edeline up and down. Behind her servants scurried back and forth in an attempt to make everything perfect for the feast tonight.  
“We went for a walk, mother.” Robb said as he shrugged her off.  
“A walk? On a day like today?”  
“Father and yourself had the Kings party well in hand.”  
“Stop making excuses and see to your father. The feast begins within the hour.” Robb nodded and began to walk away. “Edeline.”  
Edeline jumped a little as Lady Stark turned to her. Robb stopped to turn back to them, ready to come to her rescue. “Go and change. We must look our best to entertain their graces. Ned wants to introduce you.”  
Edeline looked terrfiedly between Robb and his mother.  
“You needn’t look so worried.” Catelyn smiled and brushed a stray hair out of Edeline’s face. “It’s a formality.”  
“Of course Lady Stark.” Edeline smiled forcedly although her stomach was in knots. Robb smiled at her and then continued on his way to find his father. Edeline looked back at her soon-to-be-mother-in-law. “What should I wear?”  
“I suppose the only formal dress you have is your wedding gown.”  
“Yes.”  
“I’ll find you something of mine. You’re too…” She looked her up and down, “Developed for Sansa’s. They’re probably too girly for you all the same.”  
Edeline couldn’t help but feel pleased at this description. Catelyn took her by the hand and led her through the throng of servants, into the corridor and up the staircase. 

Three hours later and the feast was in full swing. Music from the appointed bards drifted around the stone walls, chatter reached the ceiling and all were in merry spirits. The King sat at the high table beside Lord Stark, Lady Catelyn and Queen Cersei. The Kings Guard were mixed in with the Winterfell soldiers and at the table near the front of the room sat Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Edeline. The gown Lady Catelyn had leant her was not a far cry from her own everyday brown dress, although this one had fur-lined trumpet sleeves and was a little tight around her chest: she was more endowed than Lady Stark, even at her 17 years. Catelyn had tried to style her hair in the same ilk as Sansa’s and her own, but Edeline’s rough untameable waves refused to submit. Her father had always said her hair was the most familial part of her: she got it from her mother. Often he would struggle to find any likeness to him in his daughter though she noticed it everyday. Robb refilled her wine goblet and clinked his own against it.  
“Should you be drinking wine?” Sansa said sourly from across the table.  
“Why shouldn’t she?” Robb said defensively.  
“I’m not allowed.” Sansa sulked.  
“You’re still a child.” Robb said.  
“I’m thirteen.”  
“Exactly.”  
“I’m going to marry the prince.” Sansa drew herself up haughtily and Arya spluttered with laughter. Robb shot Arya a look but didn’t scold her. “It’s true!” Sansa protested, “Mother says I’m to marry Joffrey.”  
“You’ve not bled yet. That’s what makes you a woman, not being betrothed.” Edeline said gently.  
“When did you bleed?” Sansa asked indignantly. Edeline blushed.  
“That’s enough.” Robb said dissmissively, taking Edeline’s hand to stop her answering Sansa.  
“Robb.” Ned called from the high table. Robb turned to look at him, worried they had embarassed him with their conversation, but Edeline watched an exchange of glances cross between them. Robb nodded and turned to his bride-to-be.  
“Come and meet the King.” He said as he swung his leg over the bench and got to his feet. He was still holding her hand and he helped her up. Sansa watched with a scowl as Robb led Edeline up to the high table.  
“Why don’t you like her?” Arya asked Sansa once they were out of earshot.  
“Shut up.” Sansa spat in the direction of her younger sister and scowled as Edeline and Robb stopped in front of Lord Stark.  
“Father.” Robb bobbed his head.  
“Lord Stark.” Edeline repeated the action with a smile at Catelyn.  
Ned got to his feet and turned to the King.  
“Robert, you remember my son.”  
“Of course I do. Robb, named for me I believe.”  
Robb smiled obligingly and bowed. “Your grace. I only hope I can do your name justice.” Robb glanced to his father and then turned to Edeline. “May I introduce you to my bride to be, your grace.”  
“Such a beauty cannot be Northern, surely?” Robert laughed full-bodiedly and hiccoughed on his wine.  
“I am, your grace.” Edeline said. She felt her blood boil a little but kept herself calm as she curtseyed.  
“No!” Robert turned to Ned, “Where have you been hiding her?!”  
“The Dreadfort, your grace.” Ned said with a clearing of his throat. Robert frowned and then looked back at Edeline as though trying to make the connection.  
“Edeline Bolton, your grace.” Edeline curtseyed again for good measure.  
“You can’t be Roose’s daughter. Such a man as that produced such a beauty as you?” Robert laughed and pounded the table as he turned to Robb, “I bet you’re grateful she favours her mother, ay lad?”  
Robb smiled but said nothing. He squeezed Edeline’s hand tightly for reassurance. Robert turned to Ned once again.  
“When’s the wedding?”  
“In seven moons time, your grace.” Catelyn chimed in.  
“Goodness. How will you cope with it all at once?” Robert laughed. Robb watched his mother purse her lips.  
“We do our duty.”  
“Of course. Those good old Tully words, ‘family, duty, honour’.” Robert nodded. He looked back at Edeline. “Your father descending for it, girl?”  
“The day after tomorrow, your grace.”  
“Tell him not to bother.” Robert said. Edeline swallowed hard, wondering where this was going. “I’ll be giving you away.”  
There was silence amongst those in the tight party on the high table. Edeline simply stared at Robert.  
Robb was the first to speak. “I’m afraid Roose may already have set out, your grace.”  
“Surely you would not deny a father his daughters wedding?” Catelyn added.  
“I can’t abide Roose Bolton. He makes my skin crawl.” Robert shuddered for effect and Queen Cersei rolled her eyes. Edeline must have frowned because Robert looked to her. “I know he’s your father, Edeline, but you have to admit he’s not the best people person.”  
“That’s why you are King and not him, your grace.” Edeline said before she could stop herself. Robb stared at her. There was a small silence, and then Robert laughed. Ned, Catelyn and Robb forcedly laughed along with him.  
“Now I believe you’re a Bolton. I saw him in your face just then.” Robert said. He hiccoughed again. “I will be giving you away. The least I can do for my namesake.” Robert looked at Robb who forced a smile again.  
“Robert.” Queen Cersei piped up, “Should you not save the honour for your own daughter?”  
Robert rolled his eyes as his wife spoke. Edeline, sensing the tension, made a decision.  
“I’m sure I would be honoured, your grace.” She said. “My father will understand.”  
Robert looked impressed. Cersei glared at Edeline but Edeline looked straight at the King.  
“Duty indeed.” Robert nodded. “You’ll do well as Lady of Winterfell one day.”  
Edeline glanced to Catelyn and then back.  
“Thank you, your grace.” Edeline said. “Hopefully that day will not come too soon.”  
“No. Enjoy married life.” Robert looked between Edeline and Robb and then shot a look at Cersei, “Before all the joy is sucked from it.”  
There was a momentary silence and then Robb bowed again.  
“We’ll take our leave, your grace.”  
“Thank you for your time.” Edeline added, letting Robb lead her down the steps and back to their bench. As they walked together he leant close to Edeline in order to whisper to her.  
“Why did you give in so easily?”  
“You have to pick your battles. You cannot win them all.” Edeline said sagely. Robb frowned at her but did not argue.  
“They will make a strong couple.” King Robert told Ned as they watched Robb and Edeline retreat. Ned sat back down beside his friend.  
“I think so.” Ned said, but he frowned. “Must you insist on undermining Lord Bolton? He has done nothing but be loyal to you.”  
“He creeps me out.” Robert said. With his statement that was that. Ned had no more argument as he watched his eldest son kiss his soon-to-be daughter-in-law briefly on the lips when he thought no-one was looking. He saw so much of him and Cat in the young couple. He hoped they would be half as happy in their own marriage, although with the look on the Queen’s face and Robert’s detemination to piss off the Boltons he highly doubted it.


	3. The Wolf Queen - Episode 1: The Promise (Pt 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edeline's father arrives at Winterfell to celebrate his daughters wedding, but he brings with him a complication.

The welcoming committee for Roose Bolton was far less grand than it had been for Robert Baratheon. The King had insisted that morning that the men go hunting, for a trip that Ned had assured Robb would not be the last during the King’s stay, and so Ned was long gone serving his King. Robb had stayed behind in an attempt to appease his soon-to-be-father-in-law. He had not seen Roose Bolton since Edeline had come to live at Winterfell all those months ago. Robb now stood sandwiched between his bride-to-be and his mother in the cold courtyard. Seemingly wanting to appear as though Roose Bolton was very welcome Catelyn had insisted her younger children be present and so once again Sansa and Arya stood sulkily in their thick cloaks beside their young brothers. Theon Greyjoy had gone hunting with the royal party, and Queen Cersei had insisted on staying inside by the fire with her two youngest children whilst the prince and Ser Jaime rode out with his father. Jon Snow stood behind Edeline. She had a certain fondness for the bastard son of Ned Stark, which could be entirely down to her fondness for her own bastard brother. She, alongside Robb and Arya, were the only ones to treat him with kindness, at any rate, and Jon thanked Edeline for it everytime she spoke.  
Roose Bolton, in turn, travelled with a smaller party than the King. He rounded the corner into the courtyard, the warning bells ringing out, with just over twenty men. He never liked to be caught off guard and would never have shown up alone. It was a three day ride from the Dreadfort, if the horses were not spared, and it passed through wild territory. He dismounted his horse whilst it was still trotting, allowing a panicked groom to try to calm it, and crossed to his daughter. Roose was a tall, thin man with a long gnarled nose and dead grey eyes. He held his gloved hands out to Edeline and kissed her possessively on the lips as he reached her. Robb and Catelyn exchanged glances but said nothing. Roose was permitted to be as possessive as he liked of his ‘property’ until Edeline officially became a Stark. Edeline simply blinked, used to this behaviour. It had nonetheless been a freeing year without it. She had missed her father at times but now that he was here she instantly wished he was not.  
“As I rounded the corner I could have sworn you were your mother.” Roose said as he looked over his daughter. “Such beauty. I see her in every inch of your face.” He put a gloved hand on her cheek, “Except your eyes, of course. They are Bolton eyes.”  
Edeline forced a smile. Her mother was always a touchy subject. Roose claimed to have loved her mother, more than ever since her death, but he had still produced a bastard son whilst married to her. Edeline knew his projected fondness and whimsy for his daughter’s likeness to his lost wife was an act to make himself feel less guilty about betraying her. He maintained that she died of a broken heart.  
“Father.” She said. “You must be exhausted after your long journey.”  
“Nonsense. Barely even lathargic.” Roose brushed it off whilst behind him his poor horse drank thirstily, panting hard. Edeline swallowed hard. The Boltons were not widely known for their compassion. They were a backstabbing House according to the other Northern lords and they would sell anyone out to the highest bidder. Edeline knew of the rumours and, unlike her father who relished them, she was determined to change them. She couldn’t wait to be a Stark so that she would no longer be associated with such gossip. That, according to Robb, was what made her so unique. Roose turned to his soon-to-be-son-in-law and clapped him on the arm. Robb stood up straight. He stood just over an inch taller than Roose but was much less intimidating. He was a young man of only seventeen years of age and though strong he lacked Roose’s battle-worn smarts. Roose chuckled at the attempt. “I hope you’ve been taking care of her.”  
“She takes care of me, my lord.” Robb replied.  
Roose chuckled again. “I should hope so.” He looked over the small gathering. “Where is Lord Stark?”  
“Hunting. He sends his apologies.” Catelyn chimed in. She bobbed a curtsey and, in turn, Roose nowed his head.  
“Lady Stark.” He said in his silky voice, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, ever the charmer, “Forgive me. Did I get the dates wrong?” Roose’s question was dripping with a double-edged blade.  
“No.” Catelyn said, holding her own as she pulled back her hand, “We had an unexpected visitor in the form of his Grace King Robert.”  
“King Robert?” Roose sounded genuinely impressed. He turned to Edeline. “And the wedding could not be postponed?”  
“It all happened very fast.” Edeline said, hooking her arm into the crook of Roose’s arm and began to walk him towards the Great Hall. “By the time we found out you would already have set off from the Dreadfort. The wedding will go ahead as planned and the King will be present.” Edeline swallowed the rest of the sentence. She thought it best if the King told Roose he had been replaced in the ceremony. Behind them, Robb had taken his mother's arm and the younger Starks trailed behind sulkily having not even been acknowledged. Sansa was sour that she couldn’t use the time she had wasted standing outside to make herself look prettier for the prince. Arya could have used the time with her mother distracted to practice her swordsmanship with Jon.  
“Have you had word from Ramsay?” Edeline asked Roose under her breath, changing the subject, so only he would hear. Ramsay, Roose’s bastard son, was unstable at the best of times. As a child he would torture family pets and had held a fascination with whore-houses since he was old enough to go to town alone. Yet, despite his psychotic mind, he had always had a soft-spot for his sister. She was older by a year and had always been somewhat of a role-model to him. He was fiercely protective of her, a trait that by his standards could be translated as love. She, by any rate, was the only one who could calm him. Roose was aware of their bond and often utilised it to calm his son. As Edeline asked her question a glint twinkled in Roose’s eye as he looked down at her. He leant a little closer and whispered so that only she could hear.  
“He’s here now.”  
Edeline looked up at him suddenly. “What?” She cleared her throat and continued walking, realising they had a party behind them.  
“Take a discreet look at the soldier on the far right.” Roose whispered through the side of his mouth. Out of the corner of her eye Edeline did as she was told. Sure enough there was her younger brother, unmistakeable now that he had been pointed out. He shot her a wide smile beneath his helmet.  
“Why is he here?” Edeline asked, her voice shaking a little. She was loyal to her family but having Ramsay here would never end well.  
“He wanted to be there for your wedding, of course.”  
“But what if he…” She started, but Roose interrupted.  
“Don’t worry.” He said quietly as they stepped up into the great hall. “As long as there are plenty of whores for him to fuck and birds for him to shoot he will behave.”  
“Make sure of it.” Edeline whispered. “For all our sakes.”  
“I don’t know.” Roose chuckled. “It might be quite fun to see how the King reacts.”  
“Father.” Edeline said, her tone a mixture of panic and warning.  
Roose shook his head. “I’ll keep him under observation.”  
“At least the dogs are at home.” Edeline’s voice still shook uncontrollably.  
“Yes.” Roose said. “At least the dogs are at home.” He looked around the great hall and sniffed. “Very nice.” He turned to face Catelyn as she and Robb entered. “Tell me. What arrangements have been made?” He wriggled out of his daughters arm and lost himself in conversation with Catelyn. Robb stepped up to Edeline’s side.  
“Are you alright?”  
“I feel like I’ve done ten rounds with fathers hounds.” She put the palm of her hand to her forehead. “He’s only been here five minutes.”  
“We can’t choose our family.” Robb said, smiling warmly.  
“No.” Edeline smiled at him but looked over his shoulder to where the Bolton soldiers lined the walls. She could see Ramsay looking at her. “We can’t.”  
Robb frowned at her and glanced over his shoulder, but Edeline put a hand on his cheek to stop him enquiring. He looked back at her and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. “Stop worrying my love.” Robb said, kissing her palm. “We’ll soon be man and wife. Nothing and no-one can touch us then.” 

The following days passed with little by way of drama. Ramsay kept to himself and Roose settled into Winterfell, keeping his promise of controlling his son. It seemed the bastard favoured the nearby whore-house over speaking with his sister anyway, at least for now. The King’s hunting party returned the day before the wedding victorious. The boars that they had caught would serve as the wedding feast the following day and a feast was held in celebration of their safe return. Edeline was not present. As was custom she was to eat in her chambers alone. Nerves were getting the better of her. For several days now she had been struck with permanent butterflies in her stomach. Even now, as she stood at the cold and open window looking down on the torchlit courtyard, listening to the music spill up from the great hall, she could feel them. She put a hand on her stomach to quieten them but they simply danced under her fingers. She was nervous for everything except her actual vows. She knew she loved Robb and she would have promised herself to him in an instant. This wedding had been years in the making and now that it was finally here she couldn’t wait. So why was she so anxious?  
A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts. She jumped slightly as she turned. Crossing from the window and pulling on her night-cloak as she did, Edeline pulled the door open a crack and peered out into the dark corridor.  
“Evening dear sister.” Ramsay whispered, a devilish smile on his lips, his hand on the panel of the door.  
“Ramsay.” Edeline said with a gasp. She stepped back from the door to allow him inside and watched as he closed it behind him, removing his helmet. She loved him but she was terrified of him, too.  
“I’ve been here four days and you’ve not said hello.” Ramsay said sulkily as he helped himself to an apple from her plate.  
“Nor have you.” Edeline replied, watching him.  
“I thought I wasn’t welcome.”  
“You know you’re always welcome.”  
“With you. I’m not welcome with the glum lot downstairs. Father said.”  
“You’re just... “ Edeline swallowed, trying to find the right words, “Difficult to handle sometimes.”  
Ramsay raised an eyebrow and Edeline held her breath. He let out a laugh. “That’s a very diplomatic way of saying it. I know I’m difficult.” Ramsay shrugged. “It’s no secret.”  
“I’m glad you’re here.” Edeline said truthfully. “It wouldn’t be the same without you.”  
“No?” Ramsay scoffed. “I’m sure your handsome lord thinks the same.”  
“Don’t do that.”  
“What?”  
“Treat Robb like he’s some pampered lord. He’s not.”  
“No?”  
“No. He’s different. Gentle.”  
“Please.” Ramsay scoffed, sitting himself in her chair and putting his boots on her table. “I’ve been watching him these last few days. Pompous. Struts around like he owns the place.”  
“He does.”  
“His father does.”  
“He’ll be Warden of the North someday. Lord of Winterfell.”  
“And you’ll be lady?”  
“Yes.”  
“Will you look happier than Catelyn?”  
“Lady Stark.”  
“Whatever.”  
“I wish you wouldn’t do that.”  
“What?”  
“Judge people before you know them.”  
Ramsay began to twirl the silver bread knife in his hand, the point against his finger. He was drawing blood but he didn’t seem to notice or care. “All I do is judge people. It’s easy to do when you’re a bastard. Nobody pays you the slightest bit of attention and so you pay them all of your attention. Like just now. I know the King is to give you away and not Father. He won’t be happy.”  
“He doesn’t know?” Edeline sounded panicked.  
Ramsay laughed. “Nobody has thought to tell him.” Edeline was pained to hear these words. Ramsay scowled. “They think we’re nobodies. The Boltons. They think we’re to be walked all over.”  
“They don’t think that.”  
“The King does. I’ve been watching, remember. I know how the King talks to him.” Ramsay stabbed the silver blade into an otherwise untouched bread roll.  
“You have to tell him.”  
“Why me?”  
“Because nobody else will.”  
“You mean your beloved won’t face your father?”  
“He needs to hear it from you. You know how to treat him.”  
“Why can’t you tell him?”  
“I won’t see him until the ceremony.”  
Ramsay sighed heavily as though it were the biggest inconvenience. “Alright. For you.”  
“Thank you Ramsay.”  
He observed her for a few moments. “You love the Stark boy, don’t you?” He said eventually. Edeline stopped looking at the floor and looked directly at him.  
“I do.”  
“I don’t believe in love.”  
“You haven’t felt it.”  
“I don’t need to feel it. Love does nothing for anyone. It’s a wasted emotion.”  
“Don’t say that.”  
“You spend too much time reading all of your fanciful ballads. You think love solves everything.” Ramsay was mutilating the bread-roll with the knife.  
“I believe there’s good in the world.”  
Ramsay raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you sure you’re fathers legitimate child?”  
“I favour my mother.”  
“I never knew mine.”  
“I know.” Edeline looked her brother up and down. “You favour father.”  
“Good. I never want to be soft. Like Lord Robb.”  
“He’s not soft.”  
“Please. I hope you’ve got plans for your wedding night. He’s not going to know where to put it.”  
“He does.” Edeline said before she could stop herself. Ramsay stared at her.  
“Are you saying her already has?” He tutted his tongue and shook his head. “Edeline Bolton, you mean to say you’re already defiled.”  
“Don’t say it like that.”  
“You like to tell me what to do a lot, dear sister. Need I remind you I’m doing you a favour. Maybe I’ll let this slip to father to soften the blow of not giving you away.”  
“Ramsay.” Edeline took a step forward in her haste. “Don’t.” She was breathing heavily, panicking.  
Ramsay seemed to consider her words, loving her begging. He shrugged. “Maybe I’ll have forgotten.”  
Edeline’s shoulders relaxed a little. “Please.” She begged.  
“Alright.” He shrugged again. “I won’t.” He got to his feet and stretched nonchalantly. “But you’ll have to find another way to explain having a strange man in your room the night before your wedding.”  
“Did anyone see you?” Edeline was panicked again.  
“I shouldn’t think so.” He was being deliberately elusive. “But then I can’t guarantee. The Greyjoy boy was watching me closely as I left the hall.”  
“Theon.” Edeline was staring at him with wide-eyes.  
“Or the eldest Stark girl. She’s pretty. She saw me on the stairs.”  
“Ramsay. Please.” Edeline begged, taking his hand in hers. “Please don’t make trouble.”  
Ramsay looked at her hands. He held the enjoyment for a moment, then he placed his hand over hers and sighed. “I’m playing with you. I wouldn’t do that to you.”  
Edeline closed her eyes briefly, relieved. “Thank you.” She breathed.  
Ramsay kissed her fingers. “I won’t make trouble. As long as Ser Robb looks after you. The moment the Starks stop taking care of you…” He met her eye and gave her a look that told he all she needed to know. There was no denying it. Ramsay Snow would go to war for his half-sister, the only one ever to love him for who he was. In that moment she knew it too.


	4. The Wolf Queen - Episode 1: The Promise (Pt 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding of Edeline Bolton and Robb Stark finally takes place.

The morning of the wedding dawned cold and windy. From her bedroom window as she sat up in the bed she would not sleep in again, Edeline watched leaves blow from the trees. It seemed the long summer was coming to an end. She sighed, holding her knees tightly to her chest. She had hoped the long summer would have lasted much longer. Her grey eyes switched from the window to the gown hanging from her room divider. A small smile spread across her lips. As terrified as she was of the long unforeseen future of Westeros she was certain in the near future that awaited her later today.  
There was a soft knock on the door.  
“Are you awake my lady?” A servant girl said quietly. Edeline stretched her arms out and swept her long hair over her back.  
“Yes. Come in.” She said as she swung her legs out of bed. The cold nipped at her bare skin. The door to her chamber opened and Martha, Lady Catelyn’s personal maid, entered. Edeline raised an eyebrow.  
“Apologies my lady.” Martha bobbed a curtsey. “Lady Stark sent me to prepare you.”  
“You make it sound like I’m going to be cooked and eaten.” Edeline said, getting to her feet and throwing back the covers to make her bed haphazardly. She paused for a moment to think about how she would not sleep in it again. The smile spread across her lips again as her thoughts turned to what she would be doing in Robb’s bed. Her stomach flipped and the butterflies returned.  
“Apologies my lady.” Martha repeated. She wasn’t very old, though much older than Edeline, and spoke with the telltale thick accent of the Winterfell folk.  
“Martha, isn’t it?” Edeline said as she pulled her woolen robe around her shoulders. Martha nodded. “Please stop apologising.”  
“Sorry.” Martha said, then caught herself and looked worriedly at Edeline. Edeline just smiled and shook her head.  
“We’ll work on it.” She said. “Do you know the time?”  
“A couple of hours short of midday, my lady.” Martha said as she gestured for Edeline to sit at her dresser. Edeline obliged, her long nightdress sweeping the dusty stone. It was freezing beneath her bare feet but she didn’t care much. She let Martha bundle her unkempt hair into her deft hands and tried not to flinch as she combed it. “It’ll soon be time for the ceremony.”  
“It will.” Edeline said with an uncontrollable smile. Martha couldn’t help but smile back at her reflection.  
“Are you excited?”  
“Very. I know it isn’t proper.”  
“You feel how you wish to feel my lady. Your wedding is an important day.”  
“Are you married?”  
“No. I was, once. But my husband…” She tailed off. “He became…” She seemed to be looking for the right words. “Unsavoury.” Edeline cocked an eyebrow. “He’s a brother of the watch now.”  
“Ah.” Edeline said. He must have done something bad to earn that title, very bad. “I’m sorry.”  
“I was very happily married for the first few years.” Martha gave a small shrug as she succeeded in brushing the knots out of Edeline’s hair. She now began to plait small strands and pile them high on Edeline’s head.  
“But he wasn’t who you thought?” Edeline asked cautiously as she watched Martha work.  
“No.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that.” Edeline said sincerely.  
“Can’t be helped.” Martha said. There was another knock on the door and Martha fell quiet.  
“Who is it?” Edeline called, unable to turn her head for fear of messing up the hairstyling.  
“Jon, my lady.” Jon Snow said through the wood.  
Edeline frowned but pulled her robe tighter around herself and called, “Come in.”  
The door opened and Jon ducked his black curls inside. “Is this a good time?”  
“If it had been any later then no,” Edeline giggled, “But for now yes.”  
Jon nodded and entered entirely, shutting the door behind him. Over her shoulder Martha sniffed disapprovingly. Edeline eyeballed her in the reflection. Of course Martha was Lady Stark’s maid and thus held the same opinions as her mistress. Edeline raised an eyebrow and Martha ducked her head slightly, realising her place once again. Edeline very rarely pulled rank but in the case of her friends being judged harshly she would always put people in their place. She turned to Jon again, satisfied Martha was efficiently, if silently, scolded. Edeline’s name, at least for the next few hours, rode a wave of intimidation after all. “How can I help you, Jon?”  
“I bring a message from Robb.” Jon said. Edeline sat up a little straighter, her heart hammering suddenly against her ribs.  
“Yes?”  
“He wishes you a good morning and prays you have had a pleasant final night as a maiden.”  
“Did he speak that formally?” Edeline giggled. Jon let a smile pass briefly over his otherwise serious face.  
“No.” Jon chuckled, glancing at Martha.  
Edeline rolled her eyes. “You may tell Lord Stark that I wish him likewise and that I slept fretfully.”  
“May I tell him why?”  
“Because of the thought of him beside me meant I could think of little else.” Edeline said matter-of-factly. Martha coughed awkwardly and dropped a hairpin. Edeline caught Jon’s eye as Martha bent to pick it up and they both stifled giggles. Edeline and Jon shared a friendship unlike any she had with anyone else. He was an outcast in his family and upon her arrival to Winterfell she had been in a similar boat. They had bonded over gossiping about members of the Stark family or servants in their employ and thus shared a similar sense of humour.  
“I’ll tell him, my lady.” Jon said. He bobbed his head and turned to leave but Edeline called out to stop him.  
“Wait.” Jon stopped and looked back at her. “How is my father?”  
Jon shifted awkwardly. “He, er. The King told him that he would be giving you away. Your father…” Jon was suddenly avoiding her eye contact.  
“He is still here isn’t he?” She didn’t particularly like her father but she couldn’t bare to got through with her wedding without him.  
“Yes.” Jon said hurriedly. “He threatened hounds.”  
“No!”  
“I’m afraid so.”  
“And the King?”  
“Lord Stark calmed them both.”  
“So the King is still giving me away?”  
“No.” Jon shrugged slightly. “By way of appeasement Robb fought your father’s case.”  
“Robb defied the King?”  
“So it would seem.”  
“For me?”  
“For your father. So yes.”  
Edeline beamed. If nothing else told her that she was making the right choice then it was this. Robb was willing to do things his own father was not, including defying the King.  
“Thank you Jon.” Edeline said.  
“Anytime.” Jon smiled. “Shall I tell Robb anything?”  
“That I love him and I cannot wait to see him later beneath the Godswood.”  
“Of course.” Jon smiled and took his leave. Edeline looked happily at her own reflection, content that things would work out. At least for today. 

The next time there was a knock at her door it was growing dark outside and Edeline was alone inside. She all but wrenched open the door to her chamber in her excitement, taking Theon by surprise on the other side. He looked her up and down and swallowed hard.  
“They’re all ready.” He said, seemingly forcing himself to look her in the eyes. Edeline smiled but there was a frown on her brow.  
“They sent you?”  
“Your father is waiting in the courtyard. He wasn’t sure if you’d be ready.” He offered his cocked arm for her to take. She obliged, scooping her many skirts up in her hand.  
“Thank you, Theon.” Edeline said as he began to lead her down the corridors and outside.  
The courtyard was lit by torches as Theon and Edeline walked in silence. He could not think of anything to say to her besides how beautiful she looked and how jealous he was to have been a prisoner of war and not a Stark. This could be his wedding. She could be his wife were this another circumstance.  
Roose turned to face them as they descended the steps and he smiled wanly.  
“Thank you Theon.” Roose said dismissively. Edeline was passed from Theon’s arm to Roose’s in a swift transition, a possession to be won. “Daughter.”  
“Father.”  
“Ready?”  
“More than I’ll ever be.” Edeline replied. Roose nodded and led her out of the courtyard and down to the Godswood, Theon following behind like a loyal puppy.  
The torchlight pathway continued to the Godswood tree. Beneath it stood Robb and Maester Luwin with the Kings family off to the right side, the Starks behind Robb on the left. It was dim but Edeline could make out Ramsay standing towards the back behind Jaime Lannister. Both he and his sister looked bored out of their minds. Jon was a little way off the Starks, present but not welcome.  
As the crowd turned to look at the approaching bride, Robb looked up. His stomach flipped as he looked at her. She was wearing a deep maroon gown with black brocade and fur lined tulip sleeving. Her dark hair was teased about her face to hang in curled tendrels, the rest gathered up expertly in a braid by Martha. She wore a veil around her shoulders of whispy voil in a matching maroon, the colour of her House. Roose clutched her arm proudly as they closed the gap and Robb could see Edeline had soft rouge on her cheeks, her Bolton brooch replaced with a direwolf on her chest. Robb could not remember ever loving her more than he did in this moment.  
"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Robb whispered so Edeline could hear him. She blushed. Maester Luwin held out his hand to take Edeline from Roose. As he did, he spoke loudly and clearly, “Who comes before the Old Gods this night?”  
“Edeline.” Roose replied. “Of the House Bolton, here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods in the sight of men.”  
“Who comes to claim her?” Luwin asked. Robb stepped forward.  
“I, Robb of House Stark, heir to Winterfell.” Luwin gave the eldest Stark son a warm smile but did not yet pass her over. He turned to Roose.  
“Who gives her?”  
“Roose of the House Bolton. Her father.” Roose shot the King a look of distain before turning back to Maester Luwin.  
“And so, in the sight of the Gods, you will give her.” Luwin ordered, holding his hand out for hers. Roose raised Edeline’s hand to kiss the back of it.  
“Make me proud.” He whispered in a voice so low only Edeline could hear as he pulled away. It was not so much a statement but a threat. Edeline swallowed, her happiness momentarily faltering, but she forced a smile and gave him a small nod before he handed her hand over. Luwin gave her shaking fingers a small squeeze before turning to Robb. He handed her over to the young wolf. Robb’s warm fingers enclosed around her trembling ones and she forgot all fear instilled in her by her father. Nothing else mattered. She stepped up beside Robb under the tree and they turned to face Maester Luwin.  
“Let us have quiet.” Luwin said commandingly as Roose stepped back into the crowd. Hush fell amongst the gathered crowd.  
“We stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife: one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever.” Luwin continued. Edeline briefly met Robb’s eyes and he smiled uncontrollably back at her, his hands clutching hers. Luwin gently reached out and removed one of his, leaving only one each of their hands clasped. He gently took the veil from Edeline’s shoulders and wrapped the thin material around their joined hands. “Let it be known that Robb Stark and Edeline Bolton are forevermore one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder.” Edeline felt herself about to cry with happiness. Behind them Theon watched on through narrowed eyes, jealousy racking his body. Luwin continued, “In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words.”  
Edeline and Robb turned to face each other. Robb, taking her hand once again in both of his, gave her a warm smile. He too had tears shining in his eyes.  
“I, Robb of House Stark do swear my body, heart and soul to you, Edeline of House Bolton. I vow to stand by your side, as your husband, from this moment until my last. I shall lie with no other, pledge my body to no other, love no other. I will be yours and only yours until the end of days. I swear this in the sight of the Old Gods. I shall take no vows save this lest this vow be terminated.” “I, Edeline of House Bolton, do swear my body, heart and soul to you, Robb of House Stark. I vow to stand by your side, as your wife, from this moment until my last. I shall lie with no other, pledge my body to no other, love no other. I will be yours and only yours until the end of days. I swear this in the sight of the Old Gods. I shall take no vows save this, lest these vows be terminated.” “With this kiss,” Robb knew this part of the vow, he had practiced it countlessly along with Jon throughout the day, “I pledge my love, my sword, my heart and my home until my end of days.” Edeline smiled as Robb stepped closer to her, taking her cheek in his hand and kissing her lightly on the lips. “My wife.”  
“My husband.” Edeline whispered, kissing him again.  
The crowd erupted in enthusiastic applause, save the strange Southerners with golden hair. They couldn't care less about these Northern customs. Edeline nor Robb cared. They were man and wife now, and that was all they had ever wanted.


	5. The Wolf Queen - Episode 1: The Promise (Pt 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the wedding brings the events of episode one to a climactic ending.

The feast was something to behold. Catelyn had kept the best game back for the wedding instead of wasting it all on the Kings first night in Winterfell and it was apparent in the spread. Although the King and Queen sat at the top table still, they now sat to the side so that Robb and Edeline could take the middle seats with Lords Bolton and Stark and Lady Catelyn on their other side. Cersei was not happy with being ranked equal to such lowly Lords but she had no say in the matter. Edeline and Robb sat with their hands clasped as they watched five men from the town perform a sonnet for their enjoyment. When it was finished they bowed and they were given applause. Robb got to his feet in acknowledgement of their skill. Beside him, Edeline followed suit. The room reeled as she looked out over the jesters, suddenly feeling sick and dizzy. She swayed and Robb caught her arm.  
“My love, are you alright?” He asked, concerned as he held her up.  
Edeline shrugged it off. “Quite alright. Stood up too fast. Must have been the wine.”  
Robb frowned at her barely empty cup but said nothing. He gently applied pressure to her arm so that she sat again. She still felt queasy although she couldn’t put her finger on why. “Take it easy.” He said reassuringly before turning to the room at large. By his elbow King Robert banged his fist on the table for attention. Robb nodded his head in thanks and turned to the room.  
“My Lords, Ladies, Starks, Boltons, your Graces and all others inbetween,” He said. “My bride and I,” He held his hand out for Edeline to take it again, “Would like to extend our gratitude and love for your presence here this evening. It is humbling to know how many people wish us prosperity.” There was a smattering of cheers and applause, “If you will permit me, I would like to also thank my bride.” Edeline frowned at him as he turned to look at her. “Before I met you I was in a perpetual cycle of training and duty. In the year we have been betrothed you have taught me that there is so much more. There is love and beauty in the world and I see it everytime I look upon your face.” Edeline smiled at him as he squeezed her hand. The room erupted in applause as he stooped to kiss her lightly on the lips.  
The applause was interrupted by Roose Bolton getting to his feet and holding up his hands. Robb bowed his head to him in respect and sat down once more beside his bride. Roose walked around the long table to stand in front of the couple and the room fell silent as he commanded the space.  
“My lord.” Roose bowed his head to Robb, “If you will permit me, I wish to bestow upon my son-in-law a gift on behalf of House Bolton.” Edeline frowned once again, unsure where her father was going with this. “Before I depart this evening I wish you to take this gift.” He clicked his fingers and a soldier displaying the flayed man banner stepped forward. Edeline’s stomach tightened but the soldier was not Ramsay. A quick scan of the rest of the soldiers showed him watching from the sidelines. The soldier who approached Roose held out an elongated package. Roose looked to Ned, who was frowning also, and gave him a not entirely reassuring smirk. “I have no legitimate sons of my own who may inherit this.” Roose clicked again and the soldier began to unwrap the package. Edeline glanced to Ramsay. His eyes were widened in the torchlight. He was seething, she could tell from this distance. Roose was ignoring him. Robb slowly rose once again to his feet as Roose took the package and approached, gesturing for Robb to unfurl the last layer to reveal a sword of considerable length with a garnet in the hilt. Robb looked incredulously at Roose as Ned made to stand indignantly.  
“Father?” Edeline said faintly, sensing Ned’s agitation and worrying about Ramsay.  
“Red is the ancestral blade of House Bolton. I want you to take it, son.” Roose said in his silky voice.  
Robb shakily took the beautiful blade from Roose and held it up in the light. “My lord,” He said, “I do not know what…”  
“Say nothing. Just know how grateful I am to call you son and unite our two great Northern Houses.” Roose said carefully. It was clear from Ned’s expression that Roose was acting out of his own mind and it had not been discussed between the two Lords.  
“Thank you, my Lord.” Robb said. Edeline watched as Roose bowed his head and began to turn away, glancing to Ramsay as he did. Edeline could tell Ramssay was about to explode. She caught Robb’s arm and pulled him away from admiring the blade.  
“Shall we retire?” She asked quietly. Robb looked from the blade to her and his eyes widened. He nodded hurriedly and turned back to the room.  
“Once again I thank you all for your presence. My bride and I desire to withdraw for the evening.” His words were answered with applause and wolf-whistles from the crowd. Robb sheathed the sword and took Edeline’s hand, leading her around the table. As they passed the King and Queen they bowed and curtseyed, stepping down to the ground. Robb excused himself briefly to speak with his father as Edeline crossed to Ramsay at the edge of the room. She acted as though she was just standing to the side waiting for her husband, but out of the side of her mouth she spoke, “I didn’t know he was going to do that.”  
“Did you hear him? No legitimate son.”  
“He’s right. You’re not.”  
“Yet.”  
“Don’t take it so personally.” Edeline soothed, “Robb will inherit Ice from Lord Stark and Red will be returned to House Bolton. If you have legitimised your relationship with Father by then, Red will be yours and you will have nothing to worry about.”  
“It’s all so easy?” Ramsay asked sarcastically.  
“Father has not and will not foresake you.” Edeline said quietly but firmly. Ramsay sideeyed her angrily. “Trust me.” She added as Robb began to walk over.  
“Enjoy your wedding night.” Ramsay’s voice dripped with bitterness.  
“Thank you for being here.” Edeline whispered hurriedly as Robb grew closer. “I love you, Ramsay. Even if you feel Father does not, know that I do.” She smiled at Robb as he reached her. He glanced with a frown at the soldier to whom she was talking but did not ask why.  
“Ready?” He asked, his eyes sparkling.  
“Of course.” She replied. Robb put a hand on the small of her back as she turned to exit the great hall, all but pushing her from the room. As soon as the doors closed the music could be hard continuing as Robb and Edeline hurried up the staircase. Despite still holding Red, Robb span Edeline around as she dashed up the stairs in front of him, pushing her against the stone wall as he kissed her passionately.  
“I’ve wanted to do that for the last few hours.” He said hastily as they broke for air.  
“What are you waiting for?” She asked as she wrapped her fingers in his curls and kissed him again. She could feel a now familiar desire bubbling in her stomach. She continued her run up the staircase as he followed hungrily. They all but burst into his chambers as he kissed her again, wrapping his free arm around her waist and holding her close as her fingers lightly stroked his chin. He gently placed the sword on a table as he locked the door behind them, their lips barely parting as he did. Her fingers were already making quick progress of his doublet, all but tearing it in her haste. Out in the woods they had not had the opportunity to be entirely naked. Short of her breasts he had not seen her body without the layers of clothing she wore to keep out the cold. The fire in his chambers was burning brightly as there was no concern of coldness as he shrugged off his doublet and tore the shirt from his body. She stroked the hairs on his chest as he swept her hair over her shoulder and span her around. She gripped the bedpost as he unlaced her bodice, reaching around to pull it apart. There was a moment in which she breathed properly for the first time in hours, and then span back to him as he peeled her dress from her body. She stepped out of the layers and he took a moment to look upon her naked body. It was perfection in his eyes. Her nipples were hard in the excitement and her smooth, pale skin continued consistantly all over her body, as did her smattering of freckles. Robb smiled, in love, as he stroked his hand softly down her side and gripped her hip, kissing her again. He kicked off his boots as she slipped her fingers into his leather trousers, releasing his belt and helping him to step out of them. He stood before her now entirely naked. In a tender moment he hooked her head with his fingers and pulled her close, holding her naked body against his as he kissed her lips and lightly moved to her neck. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling and the warmth of his body against hers. He used his body weight to push her backwards so she collapsed onto the bed, his kisses trailing down her neck and over her chest, stomach and then…  
Edeline gasped as his tongue slid between her legs. It was an unexpected sensation but nonetheless welcome as her spine arched and she throbbed. His hands gripped her thighs as he circled his tongue around her, bringing her instantly to the edge of pleasure. She gasped, her fingers desperately gripping the covers of the bed as he sank into her, taking her so completely with his tongue. She briefly wondered how he knew she would like this, but pleasure took over her curiosity as he brought on a wave. She shook as he moved back up her body, barely leaving time for her to rest before he slipped inside her. She hooked her legs instinctively around his waist and let him control the pace, pushing deep inside her so that the butterflies in her stomach erupted all over again. He kissed her neck and breast and nipple as he thrust back and forth inside her, feeling her completely under his control. The sensation was bliss as he barely let up, pushing deeper inside her and moving harder and faster until they both collapsed in ecstasy, cradling each other, panting.  
After a few moments, Edeline shifted so that she was resting her head on his bare chest. He pulled the furs around their naked bodies and kissed her fingertips as she stroked his arm. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of him beneath her, and resigned herself to sleeping like this for the rest of her life. There were worse things, she thought.

The next morning brought a knock on the door that woke Robb from his dreams. With a glance to his sleeping wife in his arms, he gently and slowly peeled himself away from her so as not to disturb her and crossed to the door, pulling his cloak around himself as he did. He pulled the door open a crack to find Theon on the other side of the door.  
“What is it?” Robb asked. Theon, distracted briefly by the naked and sleeping Edeline in the bed behind Robb, forced himself to look upon the young wolf.  
“The King has ordered another hunting trip. Your father wishes to know if you will be attending.”  
“Now?”  
“Within the hour.”  
Robb looked over his shoulder at Edeline sleeping soundly and turned back to Theon, no questions asked. “No.”  
“No?”  
“No, I will not be joining.”  
“What shall I tell him is the reason?” Theon asked, glancing again to Edeline as she rolled over, the furs barely covering her naked breasts. Robb looked at her and then turned back to Theon.  
“Use your imagination.” Robb said. “Is that all?”  
“Roose Bolton rode out this morning.”  
“Without saying goodbye?”  
“He said something about Edeline having other priorities now.”  
Robb frowned. He didn’t always agree with Roose, but perhaps it was best that Roose had left. He shrugged it off and smiled at Theon. “Enjoy hunting, Theon.”  
Theon hesitated, knowing he would rather trade places with Robb in terms of daily activities. He swallowed hard and forced a smile. “I will.”  
Robb smiled at Theon and shut the door.  
He shrugged off his cloak again as he climbed into bed beside Edeline. She blinked her eyes open as he cuddled up close to her, positioning herself in his arms so that she could smile up at him.  
“What was that?”  
“Nothing of importance.” Robb said, kissing her lightly on the lips. She smiled as he broke away, her eyes closed sleepily.  
“What would you like to do with our first day as man and wife?” She asked, opening one eye to look at him.  
“I can think of something…” Robb said with a glint in his eye. Under the furs he ran his hand down Edeline’s naked body before he positioned himself above her. Waking up with her in his bed like this was definitely a perk of marriage he could get used to.  
For several hours they lay there, sporadically making love and getting to know each others bodies, sleeping and talking. Morning turned to afternoon and soon evening threatened to break as the sun began to sink in the sky through the window. Edeline lay with her legs cocked and wrapped around Robb’s, her back against his front and his arms wrapped tightly around her. He was asleep from what she could feel of his breath on her neck and, she hoped, dreaming of her. She took a moment to take stock and think about her first day as his wife. It seemed nothing could ruin her happiness.  
That was, until a knock on the door and a desperate cry from Jon through the wood broke the serenity and woke Robb.  
“Robb!” Jon shouted, banging on the wood, “Come quick. Bran’s fallen from the tower!”


	6. The Wolf Queen - Episode 2: The Family (Pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks deal with the aftermath of Bran's fall from the tower and Edeline discovers something she never dreamed possible.

Weeks passed before Bran showed any progress and much changed in Winterfell during the time.  
Five days after Bran had fallen from the tower King Robert rode south once more with his party. He took Ned with him. As it seemed, the entire reason for his pilgrimage North was to convince Ned to become Hand of the King, a matter that Ned and Catelyn had kept to themselves throughout the Kings stay until the day before they were due to depart. It was Robb who had been called to see his father.  
“Robb.” Ned said calmly as Robb joined his father at the Godswood. It was bitterly cold and Robb shivered in his fur-lined cloak, Red hanging at his side. “It has been my honour to watch you grow from boy to man.” There was a heaviness in his voice that concerned Robb.  
“Father?” Robb questioned with a frown. “What’s going on?”  
“The King is to depart tomorrow.” Ned said, his eyes fixed pensievely on the tree.  
“Isn’t that good? Our stores cannot cope with much more.”  
“He is to take me with him.” Ned spoke matter-of-factly as though he had resigned himself. Robb made an indignant noise.  
“What? You can’t. You are Lord of Winterfell. Warden of the North. You cannot ride South?! You told me yourself. Starks do not do well there.”  
“I must.” Ned finally looked at his eldest son, lines of concern on his brow. “The time is right. You are strong enough to take my place.”  
“Father.” Robb took a step closer to the man who had been his hero all of his life. “You speak as though you will not return.”  
“I fear I will not.”  
“Then why go?”  
“Duty.”  
“Fuck duty.” Robb said before he could stop himself. Ned let out a small laugh.  
“Fuck duty?” He repeated with a questioning eyebrow.  
“Yes.” Robb was growing angry now. “If the King asked you to shit gold would you?”  
“If it was what my King commanded, I would give it my best try.”  
“Fuck the King.” Robb said.  
Ned’s laugh turned to a mask of concern in an instant. “You must not speak that way, Robb.” He spoke seriously. “Dark thoughts lead to dark deeds.”  
“You cannot leave with Bran in such a state.”  
Ned sighed heavily. “Bran will be safe with you and your mother.”  
Robb’s eyes widened. “Mother is staying?”  
“Of course.” Ned’s expression was questioning the obviousness of his statement. “Kings Landing is a dangerous place. Your Mother must stay here with Rickon. Jon is to go to the Wall.”  
Robb suddenly frowned, a horrible thought hitting him hard. “Rickon? You mean to take Arya and Sansa?”  
Ned sighed again resignedly. “Sansa is to marry Joffrey. She must go to the Capital.”  
“Arya is not.”  
“Arya must learn to do as she is told. She needs her Father.” Ned turned back to the tree. “I would have taken Brandon had he not been...“ He tailed off, pained.  
Robb shook his head incredulously. “You cannot split our family like this.”  
“All families must split eventually.” Ned said plainly. “Edeline would not be your wife had she remained at the Dreadfort. Cersei would not be Queen had she not left Casterly Rock.”  
“You are Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North.” Robb repeated. “You cannot leave Winterfell. If the King must have a Stark let it be me.”  
Ned chuckled again and placed a firm hand on his sons shoulder. “You mean well my boy, but you are young.”  
“I’m not that young. You said yourself that I am a man now. I am married after all.”  
“Yes? And how many battles have you fought, how many have you won?” Robbs shoulders dropped, defeated. Ned shook his head. “You will be Lord of Winterfell, Robb. In my absence you will be Warden of the North, with your wife at your side.”  
Robb looked into his father’s eyes, his argument done. He hung his head and nodded.  
“As you wish, father.”  
“Look after your mother and your brothers. Make me proud.” He gave Robb’s shoulder a small squeeze.  
“I will.” Robb promised, clasping his Father’s wrist tightly. “I promise.”  
Ned nodded, content.  
He had ridden out with the King the following day, with Jon departing with Benjen and Lord Tyrion for the Wall at the same time. Edeline stood with the party gathered in the courtyard to bid them farewell. She wished Jon well on his journey to the Wall and he thanked her for always being kind. She gave her own thanks to Lord Stark for his part in making her his daughter-in-law and he kissed her on the forehead and asked her to look out for Robb.  
“I promise, my Lord.”  
Ned smiled sadly at her and moved away to kiss his wife goodbye. Edeline placed her hands firmly on Catelyn’s arms and held her fast as the party rode out of the gates, Ned glancing over his shoulder at her. Catelyn sobbed silently as the soldiers filtered out of the gates and Ned could no longer be seen.  
“You’ll see him again.” Edeline whispered. Behind her, Robb put a reassuring hand on her waist. They stood in a small group until long after the congregation had departed and then Catelyn dismissed herself to see to Bran.  
Nothing much happened for the following weeks. 

Catelyn snoozed quietly in the chair beside Bran’s bed, her doll creation on her lap and slowly sliding down her skirts onto the floor. The door opened and Edeline slipped in, glancing at the sleeping Catelyn and shutting the door quietly behind her. She pulled her cloak around herself and looked over Bran for a moment, scanning him for any progress. When she concluded that there had been none, she crossed silently to Catelyn and prevented the dolls falling to the floor and waking her mother-in-law. The fire was dying in the grate and the wind was howling through the window. Bran was warm in his bed of furs, but Edeline shrugged off her own cloak and laid it gently on top of Catelyn before turning to the dying embers and stoking them with a poker. She watched the flames flicker back into life for a brief moment, considering her position in life. Just a few weeks ago she had been a maiden, a year ago she had been a girl. Now she was acting Lady of Winterfell whilst Catelyn spent her time watching over her son and Robb prioritised alerting the banners to the change of management. Edeline had not yet sat council with the people of Winterfell but if things didn’t change it would soon happen.  
“You’re too kind for your own good.” Catelyn spoke from behind Edeline, making her jump and breaking her from her thoughts. She got to her feet and turned to where Catelyn was looking at the cloak laid on top of her, running the brocade through her fingers. “Are you sure you’re a Bolton?”  
“Not anymore, Lady Stark. I’m a Stark now.” Edeline smiled kindly and settled herself on the edge of the bed where Bran lay, lightly so as not to disturb him.  
Catelyn frowned at her as though trying to see her properly. “Not Lady Stark.” She shook her head. “You should not call me that.”  
“I’m sorry?” Edeline panicked a little, wondering if she had been getting it wrong all this time.  
“I am your mother now.” Catelyn leant forward to give Edeline’s hand a light squeeze before settling herself back in the chair beneath the cloak. “You must call me as such.”  
“I’ve never had a mother.” Edeline mused.  
“No. Lady Bolton died when you were very young.” Catelyn shook her head incredulously. “How a monster such as Roose Bolton raised such a soft-hearted swan as you I will never understand.”  
Edeline swallowed and looked away from Catelyn, her face pensieve. She picked the nail on her thumb absent-mindedly before speaking. “Sometimes we overcompensate. When we are not presented with something we must seek it.”  
“Robb was so lucky in you.” Catelyn shook her head again. Edeline smiled at her, but she was frowning, concerned.  
“You must sleep. You’ve been here for days without moving.”  
“Not until he wakes.”  
“I’m sorry, but I don’t think he will wake in the next two hours.” This time Edeline took Catelyn’s hand. “Go and get a few hours rest. I’ll stay with Bran. Robb is in the next room in Maester Luwin’s chamber reading messages from bannermen. If I need help he’ll come. Go to your chamber and get some rest.”  
Catelyn seemed to be struggling with internal thoughts and then, suddenly, she began to cry. Edeline instantly moved so she could let Catelyn cry into her soldier, leaning over her and holding her as she sobbed. “I cannot sleep in a bed where Ned is not.”  
Edeline closed her eyes, understanding. It was a lot of change in a short time. She let Catelyn cry for a moment and then moved to where she could meet her mother-in-laws eyes. “Take my old chambers. The bed is still made and there is nothing there for you to miss.” She blinked at Catelyn, her voice firm. “It’s not far from this room. I can get you instantly if there is any change. You’re no good to Bran half dead, Mother.” Edeline spoke the title for the first time. It felt right spilling from her tongue.  
Catelyn nodded slowly, knowing she was right. She rose tentatively to her feet and made to leave the room. In the doorway she turned to where Edeline was still sitting upon the bed, pulling the furs further up Bran’s chest to keep the chill out around his neck. Bran’s direwolf raised its head but did nothing as Catelyn turned back to Edeline.  
“Any change.” She said. “No matter how small.”  
“You have my word. Sleep.” Edeline ordered gently. Catelyn nodded, suddenly exhausted, and left the room. Edeline turned back to Bran for a moment, thinking about his unfortunate situation. She closed her eyes and spoke a silent prayer to the Seven, her hand still on top of the furs. Beside her Summer whimpered as though he could hear her thoughts. Edeline opened her eyes and reached out to the wolf, placing her hand in its thick fur. For a moment they sat, and then Edeline jumped as a log slid out of the fireplace with a thud. Breathing out in relief Edeline got to her feet to fix it, and suddenly felt the room sway, then go black.  
“I’ve changed my mind, I can’t leave…” Catelyn re-entered the room just as Edeline collapsed onto the floor. Ignoring the burning in her fingertips she threw the log back into the fire and ran to her daughter-in-law’s side, lifting her gently and supporting her head. “Edeline? Can you hear me?” She ran a hand down Edeline’s unconscious face. “Robb!” She shouted, “Robb, come quickly!”  
“What is it?” Robb demanded, bursting into the room having heard her shout. Robb saw his unconscious wife and hurried over, scooping her slight frame up effortlessly. “What happened?”  
“I don’t know. She just collapsed.” Catelyn said helplessly as Robb carried his wife from the room. Catelyn sank back into the chair beside Bran’s bed, taking his hand, now worrying about more of her family.  
Robb carried Edeline down the corridor and kicked open the door to her old chamber. He laid her softly on the already made bed. “I’ll be right back.” He promised her unconscious body, “I’ll fetch the Maester.” 

When Edeline came round shortly afterwards it was to a dim room and Robb speaking heatedly with Maester Luwin at the foot of the bed.  
“Have you noticed anything different about her?”  
“In what way different?” Robb replied.  
“Changes in mood, temperament or even in her body? Has she been eating, drinking?”  
“As much as I can tell everything is normal. She’s worried about Bran and my mother but… can worry cause her to faint?”  
“I feel it’s something other than worry, my Lord.”  
“Should I be fearful?”  
“That depends.” Luwin replied in an unreadable tone.  
Edeline attempted to push herself onto her elbows but the room threatened to spin again.  
“Robb?” She said weakly. Robb stopped speaking quickly and turned to her, sinking onto the bed beside her and taking her hand.  
“Are you alright? How are you feeling?”  
“I’m okay,” She lied as her head swam, her stomach lurched and she looked from him to Luwin, “What happened?  
“You fainted, my lady.” Maester Luwin spoke. Robb was scanning her face, his emotions unreadable beyond concerned. “You went down onto the stone with impact.”  
“Fainted? Why?” Edeline asked as she allowed Robb to help her sit up on pillows. She felt a wave of sickness again and her hips ached. She assumed she was bruised after falling.  
Maester Luwin gathered his sleeves in front of himself and shifted knowingly before he answered her. It was only as Robb turned to him expectantly that Luwin cleared his throat and offered them both a small smile. “Well,” He began, “From what I can gather you are showing early signs of being with child.”  
Edeline stared at him, unsure that she had heard him right. Robb looked from him to her and back again.  
“Child?” He repeated.  
“Yes, my Lord. I believe your wife is pregnant.”  
Edeline was dumbstruck as Robb let out an incredulous laugh.  
“Pregnant?!” He repeated. It seemed he was unable to do anything else. “You’re sure?”  
“The only way to be sure would be to track any changes over the next few weeks, but I’d say so.” Luwin was looking at Edeline but she was too shocked to say anything. Robb was celebrating enough for the both of them.  
Under the covers Edeline swept her hand over her stomach, imagining the little life growing inside of her. It seemed even in the midst of all this uncertainty miracles were possible. Edeline could not remember a time when she had been this happy.


	7. The Wolf Queen - Episode 2: The Family (Pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran wakes up from his fall and Edeline discovers something that may change her future.

Luwin prescribed Edeline bed-rest until he had concocted a draught to contain and control her dizziness. A quick examination of her body concluded she had not done any damage when she fell, none that could be seen anyway. Luwin ordered Robb to leave her to rest and to treat her gently until they knew more. Robb had agreed excitedly, and then had agreed to Edeline’s request to keep it a secret until they were certain slightly less enthusiastically. He had kissed her nonetheless and told her he would return later that evening. Edeline laid down and closed her eyes, imagining whether she would make a good mother or not. She concluded, as she fell asleep, that being a good mother was determined by the circumstances under which a child was born. That remained to be seen if there was indeed a child at all.   
Edeline was woken from her sleep by chaos and shouting outside the door. Forgetting her prescription form Maester Luwin she left her bed to hurry to the door. The dizziness had passed for now it seemed, or had been replaced by adrenaline, as she wrenched open the door to hear screaming coming from Bran’s room at the end of the hall and what sounded like a fight. Grabbing the nearest thing to hand, a glass bottle, she ran down the corridor with no mind to her current state of being and burst into the room just as Catelyn was thrown onto the bed by an unknown assassin. Catelyn slid to the floor and the stranger turned to Edeline, his bloodied knife raised. He took a step forward and made to stab the intruder, but before he could do so Summer jumped off the bed and attacked him. Breaking from her stunned trance, Edeline dropped to her knees beside where Catelyn had fallen and cradling her mother-in-law. They both watched incredulously as Summer rendered the assassin a corpse and then calmly climbed back onto the bed and laid down as though nothing had happened. Edeline ripped the hem of her dress to fashion a bandage for Catelyn’s hands, taking them gently to wrap them.   
“What happened?” She demanded breathlessly.  
“I turned around and he was just there…” Catelyn said. She was clearly in shock as she allowed Edeline to bandage her poor hands. “Robb…” Her voice tailed off as she looked down at the knife.  
“What about Robb?” Edeline asked, but as though summoned by a spell Robb appeared in the doorway.   
“Mother?!” He said, looking upon the scene, and then seeing Edeline on her knees. He hurried over and hauled her to her feet, “What are you doing out of bed?”   
“Mother needed help.” Edeline stated, looking to the corpse. Robb, taking aback a little by the new title by which Edeline described Catelyn, looked to the subject.   
“Mother.” He said again, letting go of his wife and crossing to Catelyn. “You’re going to need those stitching.”   
“I’ll fetch the Maester.” Edeline began to make for the door but Robb called out.   
“No! Not in your condition.”   
Edeline glared at him but Catelyn was too much in shock to notice. Robb sat her gently on the edge of the bed and looked to his wife. “I’m not dying, Robb. We don’t even know for sure. Let me fetch the Maester.”   
Robb nodded but Edeline was already out of the door. 

Maester Luwin had insisted Catelyn be put to bed and posted a guard outside her door to ensure she remained there. Robb promised to take the shift with Bran, Red on his lap, and so Edeline opted to sleep in her old chamber so as to be close to him. Greywind had been assigned to guard her and the wolf laid on the bed as Edeline stood before her mirror, stripped down to her underdress. The adrenaline had faded and she felt queezy again. Alone in her room, Edeline slid out of her dress and looked upon her body in the glass, running a hand over her flat stomach. It could have been a trick of the light or her own dysmorphia but she could swear there was a slight roundness appearing.   
“Are you in there?” She whispered to the phantom foetus. She didn’t want to get her hopes up but with every minute that passed she could fight it a little less. She turned to the pup on the bed as he watched with his head cocked. “What do you think?” The direwolf whimpered in response. Edeline shook her head at it and pulled on her robe, covering her changing skin. She crossed to the bed and sat on the edge, stroking her hand down Greywind’s back. He had come to respect that she was important to his master, and so he accepted her willingly. Edeline’s mind wandered to Bran and the events of this night. Once again her thoughts returned to the uncertainty of what was to come if Luwin’s hunch was correct. Only time would tell. 

Bran woke up days later. In total four weeks had passed since his fall from the tower and his family had started to give up all hope. By this time Catelyn had relayed the details of the attack on Bran to her closest family: Robb, Edeline and Theon, as well as the Captain of the Guard. She had insisted on riding South to Kings Landing, though for what she had not said. Bran was dismayed to hear that she was not there when he woke. Edeline was snoozing in the chair by the bed when he did, having promised Catelyn that she would watch over him. The first sign was Summer reacting to him, and then his eyes snapped open. Edeline could hardly believe it as she sat forwards, reaching for his hand.   
“Bran?” She asked incredulously, “Is that truly you?”  
“Edeline?” Bran sounded groggy. He had been out cold for weeks now, kept in a state of stasis by Maester Luwin’s concoctions. “Where’s mother?”  
Edeline blinked at him, unsure how to answer. “Your mother is not here, Bran.”   
“Why not?”  
“She has ridden south. Much has happened since you have been unconscious my dear.” She lightly pressed a damp cloth to his forehead.   
“Where’s father?”  
“We will discuss it all when you have had a chance to adjust, don’t you worry. Robb will be so pleased to hear that you are awake.”  
“How long has it been?”  
“About six weeks.”  
Bran laid for a moment, dumbstruck. How had he missed six weeks? He racked his brain to try and remember how or why he had fell, but nothing. He noticed tears in Edeline’s eyes and he frowned. “Why are you crying?” He asked plainly. Edeline shook her head and smiled.   
“I’m just so relieved.” She glanced down the bed before looking back to him, but it was enough for Bran to realise that he couldn’t feel his legs. Edeline realised at the same moment that Bran was putting two-and-two together and slowly got to her feet. “I’ll go and get your brother.” She said. “He will be so happy.”   
“That makes one of us.” Bran said miserably. Edeline swallowed but did not take the bait as she left the room at a quickened pace. Bran was awake, and that was what mattered for now. Whatever came next would just be the next challenge. 

“What can be done for Bran?” Edeline asked Maester Luwin as she reclined on her bed and he examined her stomach. There was no denying it now. After two months in total had passed since the wedding her stomach was beginning to change and curve. Her breasts were tender, she had not bled and she was starting everyday throwing up into her chamberpot. As happy as she was about this she had not told Robb the truth, not yet. He was preoccupied acting Lord of Winterfell and caring for Bran, who by now had learned from Maester Luwin that he would not walk again. He had almost entirely shut off from grief and pushed all of them away. Catelyn was still down in the South and would be for an undetermined amount of time and Bran had voiced that he would not see his mother again. Edeline had dismissed this as his own worries but he seemed adamant and so she had decided to leave it and focus on her own worries. The baby that was clearly in her stomach was growing fast and she was not prepared to be a mother.   
“Bran is strong. In time he will accept his fate and find a way to continue.”   
“His legs don’t work, Maester Luwin. No amount of positive thinking will change that.” Edeline remnded gently.   
“I am aware, my lady. But it is not an ending.” Maester Luwin gestured for her to cover her stomach again. “You must take care of yourself. The baby seems strong.”   
“So there is one?”  
“Most certainly.”   
Edeline let out a relieved sob and stroked her stomach. “I must tell Robb.”  
“Edeline?” Theon appeared in the ajar doorway and Edeline hurriedly repositioned her dress.   
“What is it, Theon?”   
“Robb wants you in the great hall.”  
“Now?”  
“Yes. I’m to take Bran down too.”   
Edeline nodded as Theon gestured to Hodor behind him.   
“Very well.” She began to get to her feet. “He will argue with you.”  
“Let him. Hodor is strong enough to pick him up without his consent.”   
“Ask him first.” Edeline warned Theon as Maester Luwin helped her to shrug on her cloak. Theon shrugged and carried on down the hall. “Thank you, Maester.”   
“Anytime, my lady.”   
“Has there been any correspondance from Lady Stark?”   
“No.” Maester Luwin seemed worried by this fact. “Nor Lord Stark.”  
“I’m sure everythings okay.” Edeline said, although she felt things were the furthest from okay. “I’ll write to her, and to Lord Stark, to let them know they are to be grandparents once I have told Robb.”   
“I will willingly send the ravens myself, my lady.” Maester Luwin said with a small smile. Edeline put a hand on his arm to thank him and left the room, making for the great hall.   
Robb stood in the centre as Edeline entered. He was speaking with a brother of the Nights Watch and, Edeline was surprised to see, Lord Tyrion Lannister.   
“Robb?” She asked tentatively as she entered, drawing his attention to her.   
“Ah, Edeline.” He said. “Come in my love. You remember Tyrion Lannister.”   
“My lord.” Edeline bowed her head as she accepted Robb’s outstretched hand.   
“Lady Stark.” Tyrion bowed his own. “May I say you are as glowing as ever.”   
Edeline frowned for a moment, judging his expression and wondering if he could tell, before he turned to his companion.   
“This is Yoren.” He said, “Recruiter for the Nights Watch.”   
Edeline bowed her head. “A pleasure.”  
“What can we do for you, my Lord?” Robb asked, bringing the conversation back to business.   
“Well, firstly, I carry a message from Jon Snow for young Brandon.”   
“I have sent Theon to fetch him.” Robb said.   
“Then I shall wait for him.” Tyrion said.   
“How is Jon settling in?” Edeline asked as she looked between Tyrion and Yoren.   
“It’s not like a recreational retreat, my lady.” Yoren said, “There is no such thing as settling in to the Night’s Watch.”  
“Forgive me, Ser. A slip of the tongue.” Edeline said, her voice edged.   
“He seemed at home enough.” Tyrion said. “He’s a strong mind.”  
“For a bastard.” Yoren added.   
“Being a bastard does not affect the mind.” Edeline said quickly, narrowing her eyes at Yoren. He seemed to recoil as he realised that he had touched a nerve. Robb frowned at her.   
“Ah, yes.” Tyrion said knowingly, “You yourself have a bastard brother, do you not?”  
Robb looked between Tyrion and Edeline, shocked. Edeline frowned down at the imp, angry that he had dropped her in it. He seemed to realise his mistake but by now it was too late for them both. Edeline took a deep breath, deciding it was the time. She looked to Robb as she spoke.   
“Yes, I do.” She looked back to Tyrion. “My father lay with another woman whilst my mother was still alive. Ramsay is a few years younger than me.”  
“Has Lord Bolton plans to legitimise his son? He has no other heir, after all.” Tyrion asked. He seemed genuinely interested.   
“Ramsay is yet to do anything worthy.” Edeline said matter-of-factly. She could feel Robb staring at her, but she was saved from further conversation by Hodor entering with Bran. Her family history took a backseat as Tyrion layed out plans for a special saddle so that Bran may ride, and despite Robb extending the hospitality of Winterfell to him in thanks he opted to stay in the brothel outside of town. Bran was returned to bed by Hodor as Theon walked Yoren and Tyrion out of the citadel, leaving Robb alone with his wife.   
“Why am I only now learning about your brother?” He asked with narrowed eyes. “I thought we were honest about everything.”  
“Robb.” Edeline said incredulously. “I haven’t been lying to you if that is what you are implying? I just have simply never mentioned Ramsay.”  
“Is that not important?”  
“Why should it be? You have a bastard brother, so do I. Both of our fathers strayed and we must do well to not replicate their mistakes.” She took Robb’s hands in her own as he looked at her, his face a mixture of hurt and confusion. “I’m sorry.” She said, stroking his cheek softly. “Ramsay is… difficult. My father keeps him as secret as possible so that he does not embarass the family.”  
“In what way difficult?” Robb asked, now sounding worried.   
Edeline thought hard for the right words. “I… he... “ She sighed, looking to the ceiling as she struggled, “I love him, but he has been known to act out.”   
“Act out? He’s violent?”  
“Amongst other things. He acts without thinking, he holds grudges and he…” She swallowed hard, “He’s sadistic.”  
“And you grew up with him?”  
“Not in so many words. I knew of his existence and he knew of mine. We spoke from time to time.” She was heavily sugar-coating things now in order to appease her husband.   
“Does he pose a threat to you? Or me or our family?”  
“No.” She shook her head defiantly.  
“Good. I hate the thought of any children we may have growing up with a psychopathic bastard of an uncle.”   
Edeline swallowed. Did he know? “He loves me. He would never hurt me or anyone I love.” She said firmly. “Like my father he is loyal to his banner. As long as House Bolton serves House Stark he will care for me and he will respect you and your father. All he wants is for me to be happy.”  
“Are you, my love?” Robb suddenly changed the subject as he took her head in his hand, “Are you happy?”  
“Ecstatically.” She said with a small smile, glad to no longer be talking about Ramsay. She took a deep breath and wrapped her fingers around his hand. “In fact, I need to tell you something.” Making eye-contact, she took his hand and gently placed it on her stomach. He frowned for a moment before the penny dropped and his eyes lit up.   
“Edeline…” He said breathlessly. “You’re sure?”  
“Maester Luwin thinks I must be two months gone.”   
Robb let out a breath of relief and kissed her heavily.   
“I knew it.” He said excitedly. “Ever since you fainted I just knew.” He kissed her again and then frowned. “You must stop worrying, stop acting Lady…”  
“Robb,” Edeline said warningly, “I’m pregnant, not dying. As long as I am your wife I will do my duties. We’ve a long way to go yet, after all.”  
Robb nodded, knowing she was right. He kissed her again.   
“Thank you.” He said, pressing his forehead against hers, “For giving me everything I could ever want.”  
Edeline smiled but felt the pressure building up inside her again. He was placing a lot of stress on the baby growing in her womb and she was unsure about how she might cope.   
“I love you.” She whispered, settling for the now and the way she felt about him.  
“And I you.” He replied, kissing her tenderly. In that moment she was his everything. Nothing else mattered.


	8. The Wolf Queen - Episode 2: The Family (Pt 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst walking in the woods Theon and Robb have a heated argument and Edeline and her unborn child are put in danger.

“You should be in bed.” Robb said quietly as he walked arm in arm with Edeline through the woods. They were in the wake of Theon leading Bran’s horse to a vast clearing in which he could practice riding on his custom made saddle. Edeline had insisted on joining them despite being now just short of six months pregnant and definitely showing. She was a slight woman and the bump contained a Stark. Robb but a hand on it as they reached the clearing. “It won’t do him any good if you get tired.”  
“Why do you assume it’s a boy?” Edeline asked, looking up at her husband with a twinkle in her eye, her fingers entwining in his on her stomach.   
“My fathers first born was a boy, his fathers before him. It’s logical.”   
“My fathers first born was a girl. A child has two parents. Your logic means nothing.” She stroked his cheek and giggled softly. “You don’t know what it is Robb, neither of us can possibly know until it arrives in a few months time. Don’t pin all your hopes on a boy.” She sounded worried now and he noticed.   
“Don’t sound downheartened. I promise that I will love it whether it is both.” Robb said, shaking his head and kissing her. He broke away and his face fell to an expression of unhappiness.  
“What is it, my love?” Edeline asked, concerned that she may have upset him.  
“I’m just thinking of my father. I don’t feel he is safe in the Capital.”  
“What happened to your father is a result of a feud with Jaime Lannister, nothing more. It’s only his leg. He’ll heal. Your father is strong.”   
“I know you’re right.” Robb said with a sigh. “I can’t help worrying all the same.”  
“Worry will do nothing my darling. You are Lord of Winterfell in his absense. A Lord has no room for worry.”  
“But I do worry. I worry about my father. I worry about my mother. I worry about our baby, about you.”  
“Well don’t. There is no sense in worrying about something you don’t know. Just focus on the here and now, that’s all you can do.”  
“When did you get so wise?”  
“I’ve always been wise. You’ve just never paid much attention before.” She teased, tapping his lips with her fingertip.  
“When you two have finished,” Theon called, “Bran is ready to ride.”  
“My apologies Bran.” Edeline called back. “We’re coming.”  
“Will you sit down at least?” Robb said, gesturing to a fallen log. Edeline sighed but did as her husband bid. The truth was she was feeling the pain of walking out with them and was silently wishing she hadn’t, but she wasn’t about to let Robb be right. She watched as he crossed to Bran and spoke swiftly with him. Theon stood slightly back with an expression of annoyance. He caught Edeline looking at him and cleared his throat, changing his expression. Edeline raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she sat on the log stroking her bump. The baby beneath her fingers moved and kicked in response to her touch. Theon had grown angrier and more bitter in the months Ned had been absent. He disliked having to serve Robb as his superior.   
Edeline watched as Robb smacked the horse to trot and stepped back. It didn’t take long for Bran to get the hang of controlling the yearling as it trotted around in circles, Robb shouting commands and words of encouragement as it did. Theon folded his arms and watched with his sour expression firmly back in place. Eventually, as Bran learned to control the horse himself, Robb and Theon took a seat beside Edeline on the log.   
“Looking good, Bran.” Edeline called as Bran circled by them again. He whooped in enjoyment and spurred the horse on.   
“Not too fast!” Robb called.   
“Stop worrying about him.” Edeline scolded, shaking her head and taking his hand.   
“Worry about you.” Theon agreed. “When are you going to tell him?”  
“Not now.” Robb said quietly.   
“You should go to war, Robb. Blood for blood. You need to make the Lannisters pay.”   
“Theon.” Edeline added wearily. “Now is not the time.”  
“You’re talking about war.” Robb agreed with a heavy sigh, looking away from where Bran was still whooping around in circles.   
“I’m talking about justice.” Theon corrected him.   
“You are not Lord of Winterfell, Theon. Only the Lord of Winterfell can call in the bannermen and raise an army.”  
“So? You’re the Lord of Winterfell.”  
“I’m acting.”  
“Your father is not coming back North, Robb.” Theon was growing impatient now. “Raise an army, you have the power. A Lannister put his fear through your father’s leg. The Kingslayer rides for Casterly Rock where no-one can touch him. You should seek him out.”   
“And do what, Theon?” Edeline joined in, Bolton blood boiling in her veins, “Casterly Rock is the most heavily guarded fortress from Harrenhal to Highgarden. Even with the backing of all of the bannermen in the North AND the Reach you wouldn’t get near. All to avenge Ned Stark’s knee? You’re not thinking, Theon. If you are going to advise Robb I suggest you do it sensibly.” Robb blinked at his wife. The last thing he expected was for her to grow angry over battle-strategy. Even Theon, his face once again sulky, seemed amazed. “Robb will not march on Casterly Rock.” She finished as though that settled things.   
“I beg your pardon, m’lady.” Theon said with a thick jaw, “But Robb can speak for himself.”  
“I can.” Robb said as he turned to Theon. “But she’s right.”   
“You’re going to listen to a woman?”   
Edeline bristled, her head snapping to Theon angrily.   
“I’m going to listen to reason.” Robb said diplomatically. Theon met Edeline’s glare before he looked away, wounded.   
“You’re not a boy anymore, Robb.” He tried one last time, “They attacked your father. They’ve already started a war. It’s your duty to represent your House when your father can’t.”   
“And running blindly into battle is the way to do that?” Edeline was growing angrier by the second. Robb, no longer concerned about Theon, was growing worried about her blood pressure.   
“Edie,” He said quietly, “The baby.”   
“If you were in your father’s place, Theon, as Lord Greyjoy, would you run into battle if the Baratheon’s stabbed your father in the knee? They are your greatest enemy, no?”   
“They killed my brothers.”   
“Yes, they did. Because the Greyjoys ran blindly into a battle for which they were not prepared. The same will happen for House Stark if Robb listens to you.”   
“And you know so much about battle strategy?”  
“Please.” Robb tried, looking between them on either side of him.   
“I know more than you do, clearly.”  
“Because your father is Roose Bolton?”  
“Because I listen, unlike men who run swords first and get themselves killed. There can be no victory without intelligence, and right now in advising Robb you are showing none.”   
“Enough!” Robb shouted. Theon and Edeline both fell silent. “Edeline, you are my wife not my advisor. Theon, you are my fathers ward and I do not need to turn to you for battle advice. There will be no war. It is not your duty to tell me what to do because it is not your House. I do not want to hear anymore about it.”   
Theon pouted as Edeline stared at Robb, her face a mask of anger. He looked at her, ready to apologise for shouting, when he noticed that he could no longer hear hooves.   
“Where’s Bran?” He asked, looking around suddenly and getting to his feet.   
“I don’t know.” Theon got angrily to his feet, “It’s not my House.” He began to walk away before turning to Edeline, “Were it not for the brat growing in your belly you would feel the same. The last I checked Boltons did not bend so easily.” He stormed off with a swish of his cloak. Edeline glared after him but chose to leave further argument in preference of finding Bran. Robb had hurried away, shouting Bran’s name, and Edeline joined in as she followed.   
“Bran!” They shouted, following the tracks of hoof marks in the soil down the hill. “Bran!”  
“Bran!” Robb shouted as they entered a second clearing. Edeline caught his arm and pointed down the incline to where Bran’s horse was being held by a group of what looked like Wildlings. “Go back to the castle.” Robb ordered, drawing Red and hurrying down the hill. Edeline hesitated before cocking her leg, with difficulty, hindered by her stomach, on a root and drawing the blade from beneath her skirts. She hurried after Robb, using the trees to prevent herself from falling. Robb was engaged in fighting with the Wildlings as one dragged Bran from his horse. Edeline reached this one and sliced at him with her blade, drawing blood from his chest and causing him to drop Bran on the ground.   
“Bran, drag yourself as far as you can!” Edeline shouted as she brought the blade down into the Wildlings neck as he clawed at her skirt. He let go as the impact covered Edeline in his blood.  
“Edie, get out of here!” Robb shouted as he stabbed another through the stomach, giving Red it’s first taste of Stark wielded blood. He grabbed the woman by her hair.   
“Stop!” Another Wildling shouted. Edeline and Robb whirled around to see him standing with Bran in a chokehold. Edeline froze, the blade slippery in her hand from the blood on her fingers.  
“Robb!” Bran shouted desperately, held like a puppet in the mans strong arms. Edeline looked at him helplessly, trying to work out if she could throw the blade and render significant damage. Her hand was too slippery for a good shot.   
“Drop the weapons.” The Wildling ordered, “Or the little lord becomes dinner.”   
Robb looked desperately at Bran and then at Edeline. Slowly he dropped the Wildling he was holding and lowered Red to the ground.   
“You too princess.” The Wildling ordered. Edeline opened her hand and let the blade drop to the leafy ground with a ‘thunk’. “Good.” The Wildling leered, but nothing much else as an arrow pierced his chest. The Wildling sank to his knees and then the ground, dropping Bran as Theon hurried forwards and drew another arrow, pointing it at the woman Wildling. Robb, dumbstruck, hurried to Bran.   
“Are you alright?” He asked, gesturing to a cut on Bran’s leg.  
“It doesn’t hurt.” Bran said as Robb lifted him up into his arms.  
“Tough little lad.” Theon said admiringly, his arrow still inches from the woman’s head “In the Iron Islands you’re not a man until you’ve killed your first enemy. Well done.”  
“Have you lost your mind? What if you’d missed?”   
Edeline stood where she was staring at the arrow sticking out of the Wildling, in shock.   
“He would have killed you and cut Bran’s throat.”  
“You don’t have the right…”  
“To what? Save your brothers life? It was the only thing to do, so I did it?” Theon demanded incredulously. Breaking out of her trance, Edeline began to stoop to retrieve her blade when she felt a sharp pain in her calf.   
“Edeline!” Robb shouted helplessly as Edeline dropped to the ground and the bloodied Wildling whom she had attacked withdrew her blade from her own leg and made to stab her in the stomach, crawling over her in his death-throes. Robb was powerless to help with Bran in his arms, but with a swift ‘thunk’ another arrow found its mark as Theon shot the Wildling in the head. Edeline was sprayed with blood and the corpse fell on top of her as Theon hurried over. He dragged the corpse off of her and, hitching his arrow over his arm, made to examine her leg.   
“She’ll be alright.” He concluded. “We need to get back now.” He scooped her up effortlessly despite the extra weight she was carrying and, for the first time, she trusted him.   
“What about her?” Robb asked as he made to leave the clearing, gesturing back to the Wildling.   
“Give me my life, my lord, and I’m yours.” The Wildling begged. Robb nodded, wanting to get back to the house.   
“We’ll keep her alive. Take Edeline to Maester Luwin. We’ll be right there.” Robb ordered. Theon nodded and, with Edeline panting and clutching her stomach whilst her leg bled deeply, hurried out of the woods in the direction of Winterfell.   
“I’m fine.” Edeline breathed as Theon carried her into the walls.   
“And I’ve got tits.” Theon replied curtly.   
“Has anyone ever told you how vulgar you are?” She said through gritted teeth, trying not to think of anything except the pain and her panic for her unborn baby.   
“Many times.” Theon said in a set tone. Edeline let her head loll against his shoulder as she fought the pain.   
“Thank you, Theon.” She whispered. “I’m sorry for what I said.”  
“As am I, my lady.” Theon replied with a frown, “As am I.”


	9. The Wolf Queen - Episode 2: The Family (Pt 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edeline makes allies.

“Well?” Robb demanded as he ceased his pacing outside of his own chambers. Maester Luwin emerged from the closed door. Behind Robb Theon got to his feet agitatedly.   
“She and the baby are perfectly fine.”   
“Fine?” Robb asked, “She took a blade to the calf.”   
“She’s a strong woman, my lord. It’ll take more than a blade to bring her down.”  
“And the baby is okay?” Robb sounded as worried as he felt.   
“I can feel it moving.” Maester Luwin confirmed. Theon clapped Robb on the shoulder in his own relief.   
“Can I see her?”   
“I would let her rest for now.” Maester Luwin said. “She has been through quite the ordeal.” He bowed his head. “I must see to Bran now.”   
“Of course, thank you.” Robb said. He turned to where Theon was staring at the closed door. “Where is the Wildling?”   
“Kitchens.” Theon replied, pulling himself from his trance.   
“I must speak with her. I want to know why they were near Winterfell.” He began to stride in the opposite direction to Maester Luwin before turning back to Theon as an afterthought. “I cannot thank you enough, Theon.”   
“For what?”  
“Who knows what that Wildling would have done if you hadn’t taken it down.” Robb said. “I take back what I said. I’m sorry.”  
“Apology accepted.”  
“Will you stay outside her door? Let me know if she asks for me.”   
“I will do.” Theon nodded.   
“Thank you again.” Robb said, turning and leaving the corridor. Theon waited until he had disappeared and then glanced both ways down the hall. Concluding he was alone he reached into his pocket and pulled out the bloody ruby-hilted blade. He turned to the door and knocked lightly before just letting himself in.   
Edeline was sitting up in bed with her hands on her stomach. She looked up when Theon entered and closed the door behind him, her brows furrowed slightly.   
“Theon.” She said. “Where’s Robb?”  
“Maester Luwin told him to leave you to rest.”  
“Maester Luwin and his rest.” She rolled her eyes, “If he had his way I would sleep this pregnancy away.”   
“You were just stabbed.”  
“In the leg. It’s hardly worth writing home about.” She sounded pouty as she sighed, then turned to Theon. “What are you doing here if Luwin did not even allow my husband in?”   
“I thought you might like this back.” Theon held out the blade. Edeline glanced at it and swallowed hard. Theon approached the bed tentatively and laid it on the table at the end.   
“Thank you.”   
“I didn’t think Robb would approve of you arming yourself.”  
Edeline shook her head. “Robb thinks he is all the protection I need. Commendable but impractical.”   
“Bolton blood?” Theon asked.   
Edeline nodded. “I’m sorry about what I said.” She added.   
“Water under the bridge.” Theon shrugged.   
“I mean it. You’re a good friend, Theon. I forget sometimes that you have been here much longer than I. You want what’s best for the Starks as much as I do.” Edeline pulled at the brocade on the covers. “Forgive me?”  
Theon looked at her. He looked at her for a long while, taking in the freckles on her nose, the way her hair curled, the grey of her eyes… and then he shook his head.   
“There is nothing to forgive m’lady.” He said.   
“Edeline.” Edeline corrected him with a smile. Theon looked surprised. “I see no reason for you to call me m’lady. I have done nothing to earn the title.”  
“You are carrying the heir to Winterfell in your stomach.”  
Edeline stroked her stomach thoughtfully. “That does not give me a right. You are heir to your own House, after all.”  
“No.” Theon said heavily. “Not anymore.”  
“Of course you are. Balon Greyjoy has no other sons. That makes you his heir.”  
“I couldn’t go home after this long away. They wouldn’t recognise me.” He sounded sad. Edeline frowned at him before reaching forward as best she could and taking his hand. He looked surprised at her touch but said nothing. Her skin was soft beneath his fingers. She gave his hand a small squeeze and then leant back against the pillows with a small wince.   
“Your time will come.” She said encouragingly. She looked thoughtfully at her stomach as she circled it with her hand. “Do you really think Robb should go to war?”  
“He needs to do something. The Lannisters are walking all over the Starks.”   
Edeline frowned, thinking. Theon sighed.   
“I know the last thing you want is a war. You have a family to care for, you’re Lady of Winterfell now, and soon you’ll have a baby to care for. I know war is not ideal.”  
“Is war ever ideal?”  
“Robb has to do something.”  
“Have you ever considered marriage, Theon?” Edeline asked without looking at him. He hesitated, taken aback.   
“I…” He trailed off. “I’ve never met anyone.”   
“What about Ros? You always speak highly of her.”  
“The whore?”  
“Is she not the ideal woman in your eyes?” Edeline looked at him with a small smile. His face was serious as he shook his head.   
“No.” He said, his eyes meeting hers. She frowned at the intensity of the expression. He looked away. “I’ve never met anyone who makes me feel the way my first love did.”  
“You’ve been in love?” Edeline asked.   
“You could say I’ve never stopped loving her.” Theon shrugged as he looked back at her and instantly away again. Either she didn’t notice or she didn’t make the connection but she didn’t seem to understand.   
“What was she like?” Edeline asked, wide-eyed. Theon looked her up and down before sighing again and turning away.  
“Perfect. But she loved another man.”   
“I’m sorry to hear that. And he loved her too I assume?”  
“He would die for her.”   
“And you couldn’t compare?”  
“She didn’t even know how I felt.” Theon said in a small voice. Edeline reached out for his hand again and he jumped slightly at her touch.   
“Don’t give up on her, Theon. Love can be fleeting. We can have faith.” She squeezed his fingers again and sat back with a wince. Theon nodded.   
“I won’t.” He promised, stepping towards the door. “I should go.”  
“Thank you.” Edeline said as Theon reached the door, “For saving me.”   
Theon didn’t reply as he left the room, his head screaming with thoughts and feelings for the woman he loved. 

Edeline was up and about again within the next few weeks. She had asked Luwin for a walking stick and used furniture to move around but she couldn’t bare to be stuck in bed a second longer. Her stomach was swollen and sore with only a few more weeks to go, but being alone with her own thoughts was driving her crazy. Robb had taken to sleeping in another room to give her space and so she had barely seen her husband for days. She made her own way down the great hall to find it empty except for the Wildling woman on her hands and knees by the fireplace, chains around her ankles and a scrubbing brush in her hand. She looked up as Edeline entered and recoiled.   
“You’re the Wildling who helped attacked Bran, right?” Edeline asked, stopping by the long table.   
The Wildling shrugged. “May have been.”  
“What is your name?” Edeline asked.   
“Osha.” The Wildling replied, and then bowed her head as an afterthought.   
“Osha.” Edeline repeated. “My name is Edeline. I am…”  
“Lady of Winterfell.” Osha finished her sentence for her. Edeline blinked at her. “Lord Stark filled me in on everything.”   
“What were you doing in the woods?”   
“Trying to get away.”  
“Away from what?”  
“I’ve told his Lordship all of this.”  
“He has not relayed it to me.”  
“The North is no longer safe.”  
“What?”  
“Not this North. The real North.” Edeline blinked at her again, but before she could ask another question Osha directed one at her.  
“You’re pregnant?”  
“What gave me away.” Edeline asked, pulling her robes around her swollen belly.   
“How far along?”  
“Almost seven months.”   
“It’s a girl.”   
“What?” Edeline shook her head. “There is no way you could know that.”   
“I can tell by the way she’s positioned.” Osha inclined her head. “You can’t?”  
“No.” Edeline frowned incredulously at her.   
“She’s almost ready to meet you.”   
Edeline put a protective hand on her stomach and thought about how to take this information. “Have you settled in?”  
“If this could be called settled. Three times a day I scrub these floors. Three times a day they are dirtied.”  
Edeline hesitated before asking her question, “Are you experienced with babies?”  
It was Osha’s turn to frown. “A little.” She said with a shrug.   
Edeline hesitated again, stroking her stomach. “Will you help me?” She asked quietly. Osha looked at her, reading her. She could see just how scared she was. Slowly rising to her feet, Osha inclined her head and took a step towards Edeline. Edeline held her ground but her heart was pounding.   
“Help you?”  
“With the baby.” Edeline replied. “I never knew my own mother, and Robb’s is gone with no sign of when she will return. Old Nan is the only woman I see regularly and I doubt she knows much about raising children. I’m so scared I will do something wrong.”  
“You want me to help you?” Osha replied incredulously, taking another step forward. “I tried to kill you.”  
“You didn’t. Your companion did.” Edeline took a deep breath. “If you help me I will vouch for you with Lord Stark. I will tell him to take you off of the floors and put you in the nursery.” Osha seemed impressed with Edeline’s proposition, “I’m trusting you with the thing most precious to me.” Osha was almost directly in front of her now. “You came South for a reason.”   
“May I?” Osha asked. She held out her chained wrists. Edeline hesitated before nodding slowly. Osha placed her hands on Edeline’s stomach and closed her eyes. There was a silent moment within which Edeline watched her face, and then Osha opened her eyes. “She is strong.” Osha said matter-of-factly. “I will help you.” She stumbled over her words and then added, “My lady.”  
Edeline smiled at her. “Thank you. I am very grateful.”


	10. The Wolf Queen - Episode 2: The Family (Pt 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edeline gives birth. The future is decided for their little family.

Robb was in the training yard when Osha came running.   
“My lord!” She shouted. Robb, who had been in the process of shooting an arrow, jumped and his aim went wide. He turned to her with an angered expression.   
“What is it, Osha?”  
“It’s my lady, my lord. She’s in labour!”   
Robb dropped his bow on the ground and ran after Osha as she turned on her heel and lumbered back into the castle. It took them hardly any time at all to reach the chamber within which Robb could hear screaming. Theon stood outside the door and held up a hand as Robb approached. Osha slipped by him and went directly in but Theon was holding Robb back.  
“Get off me.” Robb said indignantly.   
“Maester Luwin doesn’t think you should be in the room.”  
“Fuck that.” Robb said angrily, “Try and keep me away.” He pushed past Theon and ran into the room. He was struck dumb by the sight.   
Edeline was in the centre of the bed in a sitting position, her knees cocked and her face contorted in an expression of pain as she let out a loud, long scream. Maester Luwin stood at the foot of the bed and Osha threw herself onto the covers, clutching Edeline’s legs to hold them in place as Maester Luwin shouted instructions. As the scream ended Edeline flopped back onto the cushions and looked to where Robb was standing incredulously. Theon stood in the doorway behind him, curiosity getting the better of him. Edeline held her hand out to Robb and he hurried over, ignoring Luwin as he tried to stop him.   
“This is no place for you, my lord.” He said weakly.  
“Try to stop me.” Robb said, sitting on the bed behind his wife and holding her as she clutched his hands in pain. “I’m here my love. You’re doing so well.”  
“She’s nearly there.” Luwin said, resigning himself to Robb being present.   
“Isn’t it too early?”   
“Only by a week or so. I must have got my numbers confused.” Luwin said, catching Robb’s eye and giving him a knowing look. Robb’s eyes widened as he realised what Luwin was implying - that the baby had been concieved out of wedlock. Robb thought back to the encounter in the house on the day of the King's arrival. A week exactly. He squeezed Edeline’s hands as she repositioned herself to push again. Another scream later and her head flopped back onto his chest, exhausted and panting. He stroked her forehead and kissed her sweating brow.   
“You’re doing so well darling.” He whispered. “Just a little longer and we’ll meet our boy.”  
“It’s a girl.” Edeline whispered weakly.   
“How do you know?” Robb asked, but another scream interrupted her answer. Her grip was crushing on his fingers but he endured it.  
“It’s obvious.” Osha replied over the scream. Robb frowned, wondering how long he had been kept out of this loop, but his mind was at ease again when she rested back against him.   
“I can see the head.” Luwin said calmly as Osha moved out of the way.   
“The head?” Robb said, tears in his eyes.   
“Another push, m’lady and it should be mostly here.”   
“Nearly there, m’lady.” Osha said as she rubbed Edeline’s leg encouragingly. Edeline was whimpering as she fought for breath.   
“I can’t.” She whispered. Robb brushed his cheek against her forehead and squeezed her hands.   
“You can my darling. You can.” He said by way of encouragement. With another scream she sat into the push, using his hands as leverage. Osha clutched her knees as Luwin pulled the crying infant from her. Edeline flopped back onto Robb as Osha bundled the bealing baby into a fur and rubbed it clean. Robb stared incredulously as the blue bundle quietened down and was handed to Edeline. Luwin busied himself tidying her up as Edeline lifted her exhausted head to look upon her baby for the first time.   
“What is it?” She asked weakly. Robb lifted a corner of the fur and let out a disbelieving breath.   
“She’s a girl.” He said. Edeline let out a sob as she stroked her daughters face.   
“I knew it.” She said quietly, catching Osha’s eye. She gently leant forwards and kissed the baby on the forehead. “My daughter.”  
“Our daughter.” Robb corrected, stroking the baby’s tiny arm. Osha crawled backwards off the bed and smiled at Edeline.   
“Thank you Osha.” Edeline said quietly.   
“I’ll come back when she’s ready to feed.” Osha said with a smile. Edeline nodded weakly and looked back to her daughter. Luwin, having finished tying off the cord, handed Robb a bottle of liquid.  
“Give Edeline this in a few moments. It’ll help stop the bleeding.” He looked at Edeline. “Well done. She’s a strong little thing.”  
“She takes after strong men.” Edeline said with a small smile, in love.   
“And women.” Luwin reminded gently. He gestured for Osha to leave and together they left, Theon stepping out of the way so that they could exit. The door closed and Robb kissed Edeline on the side of her head.   
“I’m so proud of you.” He whispered. “She’s beautiful.”  
“You had a part to play.” Edeline said.   
“Maester Luwin thinks she’s a week early.”  
Edeline looked up at Robb and, after a pause, let out an incredulous laugh. “I knew that was a bad idea.”  
“No one will ever know.” Robb said, stroking the baby as she yawned. He opened the bottle and put it to Edeline’s lips. “Drink.”  
Edeline obliged, feeling the concotion slip down her throat. Robb put the bottle down and turned back to the baby. “She needs a name.”  
“Oswin.” Edeline said quietly. Robb looked at her, frowning.   
“Where did that name come from?”  
“It was my mothers name.” Edeline replied. Robb smiled.   
“Then Oswin it is.”  
“Welcome to the world, Oswin Stark.” Edeline wrapped her finger around Oswin’s tiny hand, “You’ll be a great lady one day.”  
“Just like your mother and grandmothers before you.”   
Edeline smiled, exhaustion washing over her suddenly like a wave. She closed her eyes for a moment as Robb gently took the baby from her. His daughter. As Edeline fell asleep on the cushions he walked the baby over to the window.   
“Take a look Oswin,” He said quietly. “This is Winterfell. One day you will be Lady of it. And the Dreadfort too, if your grandfather has anything to do with it.” The baby yawned and closed her eyes, falling asleep herself. Robb rocked the fragile creature gently as he looked between his girls. He had never been happier. 

“She doesn’t do much.” Rickon said as he inclined his head at where Oswin was beginning to fuss in Edeline’s arms. He was perched on the bed beside Edeline, Shaggydog beside him.   
“Neither did you at only a few days old.” Edeline smiled at the youngest Stark.  
“I’m certain I did more than this. All she does is sleep and eat and poop.” Rickon wrinkled his nose.   
“Is that not all anyone does?” Edeline giggled. “Would you like to hold her?”  
“No.” Rickon said indignantly, “I’ll break her.”  
“She’s pretty sturdy.” Edeline said, holding out the bundle so that Rickon had no choice. She lightly placed Oswin in his arms and his eyes widened, terrified. “She’s made of strong Stark stock.”   
“Where do babies come from?” Rickon asked.  
“That’s a question for your brother.” Edeline chuckled as Rickon looked lovingly down at his niece. “Have you been doing your histories?”  
“I’m trying but it’s a lot to remember.” Rickon shrugged. “I don’t know why it’s important.”   
“Because, Rickon,” Edeline took the baby back as Rickon began to tire, “Without education the Kingdoms of Westeros would fall.”  
“But it’s boring.” He reclined dramatically on Shaggydog.   
“So is ruling a kingdom. Would you argue that’s not important?”  
“You sound like Maester Luwin.” Rickon said indignantly.   
“Maester Luwin is a smart man.” Edeline was distracted by Oswin beginning to fuss.   
“I’m never going to rule a kingdom.” Rickon shrugged.   
“You don’t know that.”   
“I do. Father is Warden of the North. Robb is Lord of Winterfell. After him Oswin will rule. I’ll never get to rule so I don’t see the point.”  
“You may marry a great lady one day and inherit her fathers kingdom.” She latched Oswin onto her breast expertly.   
“Bleurgh.” Rickon made a vomit noise. “I don’t want to marry anyone.”  
Edeline laughed and shook her head. “It’s a good thing your mother can’t hear you. You would break her heart.”  
“When is mother home?” Rickon suddenly sounded sad. Edeline frowned, realising what she had said.   
“I don’t know my darling.” She said. “I couldn’t say.”  
“Can we not go and find her and bring her home?”  
“It doesn’t quite work that way.” Edeline said as Theon entered the room. There was a moment as Theon blinked at Edeline’s breast, and then he turned to Rickon and clicked his fingers.   
“Luwin is waiting for you.” He said. “Run along.”   
Rickon skipped off the bed and from the room, Shaggydog at his heels. Edeline watched him go and let her head flop back onto the cushions.   
“Was he talking your ear off?” Theon asked as he watched Edeline detatch herself from the now sleeping Oswin.   
“He’s lonely.” She whispered, laying the baby in her cot and slowly getting to her feet herself, wincing. She swayed a little and Theon caught her arm. “What are you here for?”  
“Robb has had a raven. He wants to speak with you.”   
Edeline frowned. “Where’s Osha?”  
“How should I know.” Theon replied sulkily.   
“Can you watch the baby?” Edeline asked, rolling her eyes. Theon sighed but nodded.   
“Don’t be long.” He said. Edeline rolled her eyes again, knowing he was perfectly happy to watch the baby, and she stumbled from the room, using the furniture to exit. Theon perched on the edge of the bed and folded his arms as he gazed down at the baby that so greatly resembled her mother. He sighed, wishing above all else that he was the baby’s father and not Robb.   
Robb was in the great hall when Edeline entered.  
“My love?” She asked as she entered. His back was to her as he stood by the fire, looking agitated and pensieve. She crossed to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “What is it?”  
He turned to her slowly, his head heavy and his expression set.   
“My father has been captured.” Robb said. Edeline’s eyes widened. There was no denying it now.   
In that moment Edeline knew what must be done. She stepped up to him, wincing in pain, and put her hands on either side of his face. She kissed him lightly on the lips and then whispered so only he could hear.   
“Then you must go to war.”


	11. The Wolf Queen - Episode 3: The Fortress (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb calls in the banners.

The following days were filled with preparations for war. Robb called in the banners and before long Winterfell was recieving guests from every Great House in the North, each and every one ready to fight for Ned Stark and his family. Robb had hour after hour of council meetings with them all in the great hall.   
Edeline was tasked with keeping the House since Catelyn was away with no expected date of return. Osha followed Edeline around on her duties with the baby in a sling material around her torso, a tried and tested Wildling method of keeping a baby close. Already Edeline’s milk was drying up through stress and so Oswin was being fed a mixture provided by Maester Luwin to keep her fed. She was growing strong after only a few short months of life, having successfully adopted the Northern traits of her mother and father. She greatly resembled her mother in looks but she had her father's blue eyes.   
The air was bitingly cold on this particular morning, wind whistling through the castle as the Stark family were risen from sleep by a quick knock on the door and Theon entering. Robb, who lay shirtless beneath his wife, rubbed his eyes and sat up. Edeline was woken by his movement and she pulled herself into a sitting position beneath the furs.   
“What is the meaning of this?” Robb asked as he squinted blearily at Theon.  
“Apologies, Robb, but there have been banners spotted heading this way.” Theon tried not to look at Edeline’s naked form as he concentrated on delivering his message.  
“Which banners?” Robb asked, suddenly wide awake. He fumbled for his boots and pulled them on as he spoke. Theon glanced at Edeline.  
“Black.” Theon said as he turned back to Robb. “With the flayed man.”  
“Father.” Edeline said breathlessly, her chest tight. Robb looked to her before he hurriedly fumbled for his shirt and tunic. It had been almost a year since they had last seen Roose Bolton. He had not responded to Edeline’s note about her pregnancy nor the arrival of his granddaughter. It was unclear whether he was still as invested in the union a year down the line. Theon pulled Edeline’s robe off the back of the chair and handed it to her. She swung it around her shoulders and climbed out of bed as Robb pulled on his own cloak and strode around the bed to Theon.   
“Light the torches.” Robb ordered, “Make sure Lord Bolton knows that he is welcome.”  
“Aye.” Theon said, bowing his head and leaving the room. Robb made to follow but turned to his wife in the doorway.   
“You will come to meet him?” He asked. Edeline, who had been staring, stunned, at the floor, looked to him and nodded.   
“I’ll be there.” She promised, her stomach tight. Robb gave her a reassuring smile.   
“I’ll send in Osha.” He said, before setting his face and exiting the room. Edeline watched the door close before she took a deep breath and composed herself.   
Forty minutes later she was standing in the courtyard alongside her husband, Theon and Osha with Oswin, having run the gauntlet of Lords and their army captains getting their breakfast in the great hall. Her throat was sore from the continuous greetings but dry from the nerves that came with seeing her father for the first time in a long time. He rode through the gates with his entourage as though he owned the place, his black cloak drowning the rump of his black stallion, the red of the reigns reflecting the banner of House Bolton. Edeline took her daughter from Osha and held her close. Roose allowed a groom to hold his horse as he dismounted and bowed his head to Robb Stark.   
“Son.” Roose Bolton said in his deep voice.  
“Lord Bolton.” Robb said, bristling at the informal greeting.  
“My condolences on the state of betrayal in King’s Landing. House Bolton is yours to command.” Roose said.   
“Thank you, Lord Bolton.” Robb turned pointedly to his wife and daughter, guiding Roose’s gaze. Roose turned to Edeline and held his arms out to her in a movement of staged fatherly tenderness.  
“Daughter.” Roose said.   
“Father.” Edeline replied.   
“You’re looking…” He looked her up and down, “Well kept.”  
This was his way of saying she was still carrying baby-fat. Edeline exchanged looks with Robb, then set her jaw and clutched her baby closer to her.   
“Is this the child?” Roose asked. Edeline obligingly lowered the bundle so Roose could take the baby. Edeline continued her rocking movement as her arms were emptied. Roose looked down at his granddaughter and pursed his lips. “She resembles you.” He handed the baby back as though it were diseased. “Apart from the eyes.” Edeline took the baby. “I’m sure the next will be a boy.” He said, as though that settled it. He swept past her and into the Great Hall. Robb looked apologetically to Edeline but his duty forced him to follow her. Theon followed on so Roose could meet with the other Lords of the North. Edeline looked down at Oswin as Osha stepped up.   
“Don’t take it personal.” Osha said as Edeline rocked her daughter. “Daughters can be far more influential than sons.”  
“My father raised me as his heir but married me off as soon as he could. He has no problem with Oswin being Robb’s heir, the heir to Winterfell. He needs a man to take the Dreadfort. He has never said it, but I know that is why. He wants a grandson to take his place.” Edeline sighed.   
“That is if House Bolton survives the war to come.” Osha said wisely. Edeline looked at her, her face serious.   
“That is if House Stark does.” Edeline said darkly.


	12. The Wolf Queen - Episode 3: The Fortress (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb's last night before going to war (inc. smut), and Theon battles with his feelings for Edeline.

“We should take the Riverlands.” Roose announced to the Lords in the hall. Silence fell as Roose got to his feet, the creaking of armour the only sound as they turned to face him. He was sat at a table just below the high table where Robb stood with Theon at his side. Roose’s words settled a debate between Greatjon Umber and the head of House Glover, quietening the room as they all turned to look at him.   
“The Riverlands? What use are they?” Called out a lesser Lord. Robb held up a hand.   
“Let him speak.” Robb turned to Roose, who nodded his head in thanks.   
“The Riverlands are swarming with soldiers. Little pockets of mercenaries under Lannister control, or Frey. If we can get to Walder Frey first, we may be able to use his armies to our advantage.”   
“Walder Frey will not bow to House Stark.” Greatjon grumbled.   
“Walder Frey and I know each other very well.” Roose said darkly. “I’m sure I could strike a deal to your advantage, Lord Stark.” Roose turned back to Robb, who raised his eyebrow in consideration.   
“Don’t listen to him, boy. Roose Bolton’s deals are not to be believed.” Greatjon rolled his eyes.   
“Lord Bolton’s deal gave me my wife, Lord Umber.” Robb said smoothly. “I will thank you to think before you speak ill of House Bolton.”   
Greatjon swallowed but did not argue. Greywind growled at him to cement the deal. Robb turned to Roose.   
“LordBolton. If you think that we should march on the Riverlands, then I agree. If there are indeed Lannister soldiers positioned there then we will take them. If there is a deal to be made with Lord Frey we shall see it made. Ready your armies, my Lords. We march before the end of the week.” Robb looked opon them all commandingly as they erupted into agreement and chatter, finishing their ale and setting about their own conversations. Robb sat down at the table, his knees buckling. He fought the urge to bury his head in his hands as he felt the weight of the situation. Theon sat beside him and leant a little closer so as to speak quietly.   
“You cannot let your soft heart cloud your judgement.” He whispered. Robb shot him a glare.   
“I have no such thing as a soft heart. I show compassion where needed, and as for my ruthlessness…”  
“It remains to be seen.” Theon interupted. “The Riverlands?”  
“The Riverlands are a good stretch of useful battleground.” Roose spoke in front of them and Robb looked up to see him standing close to the table. Robb sat upright.   
“Lord Bolton,” He said, presenting his professional front, “May I thank you for your strategy.”  
“All these Lords need is a good whipping.” Roose said, “Northerners are unruly. They will not truly follow you as a leader until you have shed blood. You must prove yourself, son.”  
“In the meantime,” Robb sighed and got to his feet, his hand on the hilt of Red at his side. Roose glanced at it with a small frown before looking to Robb’s face, “They need to see a man they trust in a position of power.” Theon stared from Roose to Robb and back again, worried about where this was going. “Lord Bolton, I would be honoured if you would take the position of my battle advisor. I need someone who can advise me on the best move for the people of the North and to stop me acting too rashly. In the absense of my father, it should be my father-in-law.”   
“Robb.” Roose said, his voice almost sounding touched. He held out a hand for Robb to clasp. “It would be my honour to serve the North in such a way.” Robb clasped his hand and the deal was made. Theon narrowed his eyes, jealous. He got to his feet and pushed back his chair.   
“I’ll go and see to preparations.” Theon said, leaving before Robb could excuse him.   
Roose removed his hand from Robb’s. “We should prepare ourselves.” Roose said curtly.   
“Wait just a minute.” Robb said, shaking his head. “Have you met your granddaughter properly, my lord.” He asked. Roose blinked at him as though that were the last thing on his mind. Robb continued to dig, knowing how worried his wife had been about it. “We barely had time to make introductions out in the courtyard.”   
“It was not of importance,” Roose said with a sniff, “We have a battle to plan.”   
Robb fought internal demons as he thought about how Edeline may feel. Somewhere in the back of his mind his father telling him to remember his duty, and so he sat with Roose and a plan was drawn up. 

Upstairs, in her chamber, Edeline sat in a rocking chair nursing her daughter. Oswin dozed happily as she fed and Edeline sang a song to her quietly, her mind elsewhere, downstairs with her husband. Tears flooded her eyes as she worried about the war to come. There was a knock on the door. Edeline barely had time to speak before the door was pushed open and Theon entered. He glanced at Edeline’s bare breast and then forced himself to look at her face.   
“Can I help you, Theon?” Edeline said snippily, “You can’t just enter whenever you feel like it.”  
“I apologise.” Theon replied, sounding the furthest from an apology.   
“What do you want?” Edeline willed the tears in her eyes to dry.   
“Robb is speaking with your father. He has made him his second-in-command.” Theon sounded like a petulent child.   
“So you thought you would come up here and sulk that he picked a seasoned battle lord over you?” Edeline couldn’t quite understand the impertenance.   
“I’m not your servant.” Theon spat.   
“No. But you’re not my acquaintance, either.” Edeline’s face softened as she took in how sad he looked. “Robb will just be feeling insecure.” She said gently. “He never dreamt in a million years that he would need to be marching on the Lannisters, let alone without his father at his side. He is looking to my father as just that - a father figure to hold his hand through his first battle. And my father has fought many.” Theon seemed to be considering her words. His eyes were fixed on her breast again. She removed her sleeping child and covered herself up, uncomfortable.   
“If you hadn’t been told to marry Robb, would you have chosen him?” Theon asked thickly. Edeline frowned at him.   
“What kind of question is that? I cannot answer something that I will never know the answer to.”   
“You love him?”  
Edeline’s eyes darted across Theon’s face, trying to read his emotions. He was not presenting many of use. “I do. Very much.”  
“And you would never want to marry someone else?” He sounded desperate. Edeline gently lay the baby down in her crib and took a step towards Theon, her arms folded.   
“Theon.” She said. “Go to Robb. Whether he is meeting with my father or not, he will need you by his side in battle as much as he needs Lord Bolton.” She was trying to avoid the awkward conversation that she could feel approaching. She hesitated, then gently touched his hand. “Prove your worth to him in battle. He may reconsider your position.” She smiled at him, and he frowned. The way he was looking at her made her feel like he was about to launch himself at her. He gave her fingers a small squeeze, holding her in place, so that she was forced to pull away.  
“I will.” He vowed. “I will prove myself.” He turned to leave.  
“And, Theon.” Edeline said, her voice authoritative now. He turned back to her in the doorway. “If you ever entered my chamber unannounced again,” Her tone was dark. In her mind it reminded her of her brother for the briefest of moments, “You will regret it.”   
Theon frowned, the message received, and left the room. Edeline stood alone for a moment, hugging herself. For the first time in the company of just Theon she felt almost violated. She shook her head, putting it all down to her anxieties of the circumstances, trying not to think the worst of Theon. 

Robb was to ride out the following day. The evening in the Great Hall had been spent feasting with the Lords of the bannermen, celebrating the last night of comradery before the battle was to begin. It had just gone midnight when Edeline excused herself to her chambers, wishing her father, now sitting beside her at the high table, a goodnight and leaving without a word to Robb. She glanced at Theon as she left the hall and he turned away from her embarassedly. She was in her chambers now, the baby asleep in her crib. Edeline stood in the middle of the floor, lit by the fire only, slowly unlacing her bodice as she tried to hold back her tears of fear. Her heart was racing, thinking of the danger Robb was about to ride into, when she felt arms snake aorund her waist. She jumped and made to hit out, but Robb kissed her earlobe to hold her in place.  
“Sorry if I made you jump.” He whispered. She relaxed into him and cradled his arms, closing her eyes as he stroked the stomach skin he could feel through her bodice.   
“I didn’t hear you come in.”  
“You were locked in your thoughts.” He kissed her neck lightly. “What are you thinking about.”  
“You.” She replied darkly. “The battle.”   
“Are you scared?” He kissed her neck again.   
“I would be a fool not to be.” Her voice was thick as she fought tears. He held her tighter and sighed.   
“I promise that by this time next month I’ll be home with my father, my mother and my sisters. We will be a happy family, just as we always wanted.”   
Edeline let out a shaky breath as her stomach dropped. Even he didn’t seem to believe his words.   
“You cannot promise that, my love.” Edeline said quietly. Robb stayed silent for a few moments.   
“No.” He agreed. “But I can promise that every moment I am not in battle, I will be thinking about you.”   
Edeline smiled, a tear escaping her eye. She held him tighter. “That one I believe.” She whispered. “How will you think of me?” She asked softly. Robb smiled and kissed her neck again, the kiss prelonged this time. It sent a shiver down her spine as his hand slid further into her bodice.   
“I will think about all of the times I have laid beside you, feeling your love for me.” Robb spoke so softly that it tickled her ear. His fingers found the lacing of her bodice and continued to pull it open until her bodice fell entirely from her body and to the floor. Edeline let out a small gasp as his big, warm hands held her stomach and swept over her chest. “I will think of your soft breasts, and the smoothness of your skin.” Edeline smiled again as he began to gently circle her tender nipples. “I will think of how it feels when I’m inside you.” He ran kisses down her shoulder and she let out a small gasp.   
“Best do this thinking alone,” She whispered tensely. His hands began to pull up her skirts, his fingers brushing the skin of her thighs. “Who knows what might happen otherwise.”  
“The same thing that always happens when I think of you.” Robb promised, his fingers sliding between her legs whilst his other hand held her in place by the breasts. She let out another gasp, followed by a low moan as he played with her. He continued to kiss her soldier as she collapsed into him, a puppet on his string. Keeping control, he walked her a few steps forward until she leant against the bed post, clutching it for support. She could feel herself on the brink, and then he slipped his fingers out and she could hear him stripping his own clothes. She wriggled out of her skirt so that she stood entirely naked, then crawled onto the bed and lay on top of the furs, waiting for him, watching as he dropped his shirt and trousers to the floor. She took a moment to take in every ripple of muscle on his body as he stepped up to the bed, and then he crawled slowly towards her and pulled her into a position beneath him. She tried not to squeal and wake up the baby as he swept his fingertips up her thighs again, lightly, teasingly. His lips found hers and her arm hooked around his shoulders, running her own fingertips over his spine so that he groaned. Her other hand found his cock, hard beneath her command, and she began to work him so that he was ready. Then, with a devilish smile the only warning, he plunged into her. She bit down on his shoulder so as not to scream out as he hooked his arms around her shoulders, holding her in place as he moved in and out of her. They were expert at reading each others bodies now after a year of making love. As the fire crackled in the grate and the baby slept on, they celebrated their last night together before the oncoming battle. The only witness was a prying eye through the crack in the door which Robb had left ajar as Theon seethed with jealousy.


	13. The Wolf Queen - Episode 3: The Fortress (Pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb rides out of Winterfell to go to battle with the Lannisters.

Saying goodbye to Robb was the hardest thing Edeline had ever had to do. Leaving the Dreadfort had not compared to this. Robb said farewell to Bran and Rickon first, telling them to be strong and to look after their sister-in-law and niece, reminding Bran that he was Lord of Winterfell now in his absense. Bran seemed nonplussed, telling Robb that Edeline would not need his help. Robb ruffled his hair and told Hodor to watch out for him. Beside him, Theon was watching the engagement being undertaken by Edeline and her father. His cheeks flushed as he remembered how her body had looked in the firelight. He partly wished he’d offered to stay behind and care for her. He’d often laid awake at night fantasising about how she would treat him if Robb was no longer here, how she would fall into his arms and fawn over him as he did Robb.   
“Ramsay awaits your raven.” Roose reminded his daughter. Edeline took a deep breath and folded her arms.   
“Ramsay will be waiting a while. I’m not simply his sister anymore father. I’m Lady of Winterfell, I have duties here. My home is here. If Ramsay needs me he can come and speak with me himself.” Edeline stood her ground as she looked up to her father.   
Roose shook his head. “Do not underestimate your brother, Edeline.”  
“I never have, father.” She looked him directly in the eyes. “And you should not underestimate me. I am your true-born daughter after all.”   
Roose seemed satisfied with her response. He ran a hand down her cheek and nodded. “I know. I see myself in you more and more each day.”  
Edeline reeled, not sure how to accept this comment. Roose seemed to revel in her confusion as he kissed her on the forehead and stepped back. Edeline’s gaze lingered on him for a moment before turning to Robb as he approached.  
“That looked heated.”   
“My father knows how to command a conversation.” Edeline shrugged. She slipped her hands around the thick armour of Robb’s waist and held herself close to him. His arms, in turn, wrapped around her and he nuzzled his lips into the crown of her hair. “I will miss you every second.”  
“No more than I will miss you, my love.” Robb whispered.   
Edeline looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and he gripped her face gently. “Get your sisters back, and your father, and come home.”   
“That’s what I plan to do.” Robb said. “Every hour will be too long.”  
“Robb,” Roose called from over at the horses, “We must leave.”   
“So it begins.” Robb said quietly, kissing her lightly on the lips.   
“Don’t let him walk all over you.” Edeline warned.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Robb promised, kissing her again, deeply this time. He wrapped her arms around his neck and they held the embrace, not caring how it looked or who saw.   
“Robb.” Theon called, breaking them apart. Robb looked down at Edeline and gave her one last reassuring look before he turned away to mount his horse. Osha stepped over to Edeline and handed her the baby.   
“Look after our little lady,” Robb called. “I expect her to be walking by the time I get back!”   
Edeline let out a light laugh that was quickly stifled with tears. Theon mounted his own horse with one last wistful look at Lady Stark, and then the three men led the horses out of Winterfell. As soon as the gate shut behind them Osha was forced to take Oswin back from Edeline as she dropped to her knees, collapsing in fearful tears. Osha in turn handed Maester Luwin the baby and knelt beside her mistress, holding her tight.   
“There now, my lady,” Osha whispered, rocking Edeline lightly, “Don’t let them see you break down like this. He’ll be back before you know it.”   
“You don’t believe that anymore than I do.” Edeline sobbed, clutching Osha as she would a mother. Osha tried to think of another reassuring word that she could offer but none existed.   
“He’s brave, my lady. He will succeed.” She said weakly, only half believing the words. Edeline shook in her arms as she helped her to her feet and into the warmth of the great hall. Already the halls seemed a little more lonely. Edeline tried not to think of the empty bed that awaited her tonight, and for all the nights to come until Robb returned. If Robb returned. Something deep down poked at Edeline, telling her that Robb would never return. She tried to block them out, to ignore them, but still they pushed.


	14. The Wolf Queen - Episode 3: The Fortress (Pt. 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edeline deals with the aftermath of Robb's departure from Winterfell.

Weeks passed with no word from Robb or her father. Edeline took the role of Lady of Winterfell seriously, seeing the peasants from the outlying towns and from within the walls, listening and adhering to their requests and complaints. Everyday she grew wearier with her burden and with hearing nothing from the Riverlands. It was becoming visible on her face and through the weight she was losing that the worry was taking its toll.   
“We’re needed in the hall, my lady.” Osha said as she helped Edeline with her cloak. She had grown closer with her mistress, and had been worrying about Edeline’s health more than perhaps she. She had taken to almost solely caring for the baby as Edeline sank perpetually into her sorrowful state.  
“I do not feel like it today.” Edeline said flatly. “Send for Bran to take counsel.” She made to climb back into bed, fully dressed. Osha watched helplessly as she did.   
“I will do that, my lady.” Osha said, “And then I will take you to the tower.”  
“The tower?” Edeline asked as she stared at the ceiling.   
“To send a message to your brother.”   
Edeline looked at her with a frown.   
“Yes, I know about your brother.” Osha spoke with a command she had never seen, “There isn’t much I don’t know working in the walls of this fortress. I know how to listen and how to learn. It’s no matter who he is, what does matter is whether he can help you. You’re no use to Robb in worrying yourself to death.” She sighed heavily. “When was the last time you ate, my lady. When was the last time you fed your daughter?”  
“My daughter?” Edeline said numbly. She sat up and held her arms out like a puppet. Osha, concerned, gently laid the baby in her mother’s arms. Edeline looked down at the blue eyed baby and suddenly felt hot tears spurt down her face. “I’m sorry.” She sobbed, stroking Oswin’s face. “I don’t know how to function without him.”  
“I’ll tell you how you will function.” Osha said. “You will believe him alive until you know otherwise. You will imagine him winning many battles and you will prepare to welcome him home with banners and trumpets when he succeeds. For now, you will care for your daughter and your House. That is all you can do.” Edeline gave a small nod of understanding. “I will tell Bran and then I will escort you to the tower. Think about what you are going to write in the meantime.” Osha commanded before turning and leaving the room. Edeline looked down at her daughter and rocked her lightly. Before she knew what was happening a light lullaby escaped her lips automatically.  
“I’m sorry.” She said, “I promise you I will do better. And your father will return. He will. We will see him again.” 

The raven tower was dark and smelled faintly of bird dung, the sounds of rustling of feathers echoing off the thick walls. Maester Luwin kept it as clean as he was able but he had other matters to attend to in Rickon and Bran and so it often went neglected. Osha ascended behind Edeline in case her fragile state caused her to faint on the climb, but Edeline’s shift in perspective already made her stand stronger. They reached the tower and Edeline pushed open the door with a light knock. No answer meant she pushed her way inside. It was lighter in the little room at the top, though the smell was stronger. There was a small round desk and cages lining the walls, each filled with a raven. Rolls of parchment were stacked on shelves, small and empty and ready for writing. A range of quills and bottles of ink lay on the tabletop beside the seal of House Stark. It was one of these parchments that Edeline pulled out, unfurling it and picking up a quill.   
“What will you say to him?” Osha asked, as thought reading the question in Edeline’s mind. She looked to her and then blinked at the blank paper.   
“My father asked me to watch out for him, but I don’t know how to do that when I cannot watch out for myself.” Edeline frowned deeper.   
“You don’t need to watch out for yourself, my lady.” Osha said gently, “That is why I am here.”  
“I cannot ask you to do that.”   
“To what? Who else is going to do it.”  
“You’re a free woman. You shouldn’t have to look after me.” Edeline said in a strained voice.   
“I’m a servant, thanks to your husband. But even if I wasn’t… you care for me, my lady, and so I return the favour.”   
Edeline gave her a warm smile of gratitude before turning back to the parchment. She hastily scribbled a note addressed to Ramsay Snow. She rolled the note, sealed it with the Stark seal and crossed to a cage to take out a particularly hardy raven. She attached the letter to its leg and let it fly out of the window. She paused for a moment, looking out over the lands surrounding Winterfell and imagining what horrors Robb must be facing. Osha shivered slightly and held her hand out.   
“Come, my lady. Your daughter will be hungry.”  
Edeline looked back at her and nodded. “Yes.” She replied numbly, following Osha’s gesture for her to descend the steps. 

It was as Oswin was taking from the breast that Edeline first noticed the series of spots spreading swiftly over her daughters cheeks. Frowning, she ran a finger over them. The baby coughed and Edeline began to panic.   
“Osha!” Edeline shouted in a high voice. Osha burst into the room almost instantly, “Fetch Maester Luwin. There’s something wrong with the baby.”


	15. The Wolf Queen - Episode 3: The Fortress (Pt. 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edeline has a visitor who sets her on a path of thought from which she cannot return.

“It’s nothing to worry about, my lady.” Luwin assured Edeline as he handed her back her baby. Edeline cradled Oswin to her chest and searched Luwin’s face for expression.   
“Nothing to worry about? Can you hear her wheezing?”   
“I can.” Luwin said, “It’s an illness all babies get at some point in their lives.”  
“What is it?”  
“It’s called scalepox.” Luwin gave her a reassuring smile, “She’ll be grouchy for a few days, probably will want more milk than normal, and her skin will be covered in a spotty rash but she will nonetheless be perfectly alright.”  
“You can guarantee that?”  
“I treated Robb, Jon and Sansa when they all came down with the illness.”   
Edeline didn’t seem convinced but she tried to accept Luwin’s words. “How long does it last?”   
“A couple of weeks.”  
“A couple of weeks!” Edeline’s voice was high and panicked as she looked upon him.   
“Do not fret. I will fetch something to calm her throat and then you must put her to bed.” Luwin said calmly as he left the room. Edeline was far from calm as she rocked Oswin. Osha hesitated, hovering over her.   
“Have you heard of this before?” Edeline asked.   
“We have no names for illnesses North of the Wall. Most of our illnesses don’t last long. Either they kill the victim, or we do.”  
Edeline stared at her and then looked down at her fussing baby. “I wish Robb were here. He’d know what to do.”  
“I’ll tell you what to do, my lady.” Osha said firmly, “You will listen to Maester Luwin. He knows best. All Robb would do is just that.”  
Edeline shot her an exasperated look but she nodded slowly. “You’re right.” She rocked her baby and hummed a lullaby as Oswin coughed. 

Edeline vowed to listen to Maester Luwin, but it didn’t stop her from barely sleeping over the nights that followed. She spent most of them sitting awake in the dark simply watching Oswin sleep. It was this position that she was holding when dawn broke on the fourth day and there was a firm knock on her door.   
“What is it?” Edeline asked curtly, rocking the cot so the knock did not wake Oswin.   
“Banners, my lady.” Osha said through the wood. “Red.” Edeline frowned, but hurried from the bed to the door.   
“Watch the baby.” She ordered as she hurried down the corridor. Osha nodded and disappeared into the room. Edeline, aware that she wore her nightdress and that the torches were burning so low in their holders due to the early hour, hurried down the stairs and through the great hall to the courtyard. “Who is it?” She called to the gatekeeper as she stopped at the portcullis.   
“A single rider, my lady, carrying the Bolton banner.”   
“Is it my father?” She called. The gatekeeper shook his head.   
“A young man, my lady.”  
Edeline gasped. “Let him in.” She ordered. The gatekeeper raised the portcullis enough for the single horse to gallop into the courtyard and come to a halt in the middle. “Ramsay,” Edeline called as the rider dismounted, “What are you doing?”  
Ramsay Snow oozed more confidence than his title allowed. He smiled wolfishly at his sister as the gate closed behind her, and he handed her the banner.   
“You shouldn’t be carrying this.” She scolded.   
“Who’s going to stop me? Father is somewhere in the Riverlands, and you’re not exactly going to snitch on me, are you?” There was a threatening tone to his voice.   
“Why are you here, Ramsay?” Edeline asked warningly as she planted the banner in the ground and gestured for the waiting groom to take the panting horse.   
“You summoned me.” Ramsay said with a glint in his eye.   
“I did no such thing.”   
“You sent me a letter asking when you would next see me. Well, here I am.” Ramsay shrugged and put a firm hand on her arm. Edeline was instantly reminded of the possessiveness displayed by her father.  
“Is everything alright, my lady?” The gatekeeper called as he watched the interaction.   
“Everything is alright, thank you. This is my brother.” Edeline said firmly, her eyes on Ramsay as she watched him carefully.   
“Keep out of it.” Ramsay added. Edeline glared at him.   
“Ramsay, need I remind you I am Lady here? You have no authority to tell my servants anything.”   
“Apologies.” Ramsay said, holding both of his hands up. He span around in the courtyard and whistled. “You landed well on your feet, hey sister?” He turned to her, his evil eyes glinting again. “Get rid of the husband so you have command.”  
“That is not what happened.” Edeline said, aware of how many people were listening. “Come inside.” She swept past Ramsay on the stone floor and into the great hall. He shrugged and followed, chuckling, until she shut the door on them. He crossed to the newly lit fire and warmed himself.   
“Three days I’ve been riding.”   
“I’ll order you some food.” Edeline said, “Though I did not ask you to come.”  
“You have to be careful what you say by way of subtext.” Ramsay shrugged, “Anyone could misinterpret what you say.”  
“Everyone else seems to manage.”   
“That you know of. Who knows how many unspoken promises you’ve dished out.” Ramsay shrugged again as he looked around the hall. “What’s it like being a great lady?”  
“Difficult.” Edeline replied curtly.   
“Of course it is, being the Lady of a great House with no husband to tell you what to do.”   
“Don’t talk about Robb like that.” Edeline said sadly. Ramsay frowned at her.   
“Oh, I forgot. You actually love him.”   
“Have you heard from father?” Edeline asked before she could stop herself.   
“As a matter of fact I have. They succeeded in crossing the Twins.”  
“How? Walder Frey is a difficult ally to make.”  
“Father promised to marry one of his daughters.”  
“What?”  
“We’re getting a new mummy.”  
“Did he say anything about Robb?”  
“You mean you haven’t heard from your Prince Charming?” The way Ramsay was looking at her was not reassuring.   
“Is he alive?” Edeline’s throat went tight and she felt sick. There was a pause as Ramsay’s eyebrow twitched, and then he smiled.   
“Of course he is. Nothing can harm the Young Wolf. Not when his angel of a wife watches out for him.” There was bitterness in Ramsay’s voice.   
Edeline breathed a sigh of relief and clutched her chest. She could feel her heart hammering beneath her fingers. “They call him the Young Wolf?”  
“Apparently, according to Father.” Ramsay said with a shrug as he concentrated on the fire again. Edeline folded her arms, thinking hard. She was beyond relieved that Robb was still alive, but she couldn’t help but feel worried that she hadn’t heard anything from her father or from her husband. She was prevented from asking anything else as Osha entered with the baby in her arms.   
“She’s hungry.” Osha said before stopping short at the sight of Ramsay, instantly on the defence.   
“It’s alright.” Edeline held up her hand. “This is Ramsay, Osha. My brother.”   
“What is he doing here?” Osha asked.   
“Nice to meet you too.” Ramsay said. He looked from Osha to the baby. “Who’s this?”  
“This is your niece, Ramsay.” Edeline said, then frowned. “Father didn’t tell you?”  
Ramsay’s expression was the closest to love Edeline had ever seen as he held his hands out. “No. He didn’t.”   
Edeline was taken aback by the softness of his expression. She took the baby from Osha and handed it to him. Ramsay peeled back the blanket and took Oswin’s tiny fist in his finger.   
“She’s beautiful.” Ramsay whispered.   
“Are you okay?” Osha asked, concerned, as she surveyed Ramsay warily.   
“Yes, thank you Osha.” Edeline said as she watched Ramsay interact with the baby. “I’ll call for you if I need you.”  
Osha nodded and left the room, her eyes fixed all the time on Ramsay. Ramsay was none the wiser as he smiled at the baby. Oswin was smiling back.   
“She likes you.” Edeline said disbelievingly.   
“Of course she does.” Ramsay said. “I’m her uncle.”   
Edeline was still taken aback. “I didn’t know you liked babies.”  
“There’s just something about this one.” Ramsay said, “Must be how much she reminds me of you.” Edeline felt her heart melt a little. This was a side of her brother she never expected to see. The baby began to cry and Ramsay’s expression became one as horror. “What did I do?”  
“Nothing.” Edeline said, gently taking the baby, “She’s hungry.”   
Ramsay watched as Edeline sank into a chair by the fire and began to feed Oswin.   
“What’s all that on her face?” Ramsay asked, concerned.   
“The remnants of scalepox.” Edeline said with a frown. “Maester Luwin says it won’t take her long to recover.”   
“And Maester Luwin is wise to these things?”  
“I think so, yes.” Edeline said with a shrug. “Robb trusts him, so as do I.”   
“You should visit Robb.” Ramsay said.   
“What?” Edeline said disbelievingly. “He’s in the middle of a war. It’s not like I can just drop in.”  
“It would do his morale well to see you.”  
“What would I do with the baby?” Edeline shook her head.   
“Leave her with Maester Luwin and that servant girl.”  
“Osha?” Edeline frowned, trying to work out Ramsay’s game, “I can’t just leave her, Ramsay. Oswin is still breastfed.”   
“Barely. Even now she pulls away.” Ramsay gestured. Sure enough Oswin was fussing but not latching on. “She’s what, six months old? She should be on solid food now surely.”   
“How do you know so much about babies?”   
“I don’t. I just want you to be happy.” For the first time Ramsay sounded sincere.  
Edeline held his gaze and then shook her head.   
“I will not leave her until she is well enough for me to do so.” Edeline said firmly. She then frowned at him. “How long do you plan to stay?”  
“As long as I am welcome.” Ramsay shrugged. “I could get used to living here.”   
“Don’t get used to it.” Edeline shook her head. “Robb is Lord of Winterfell until his father returns.”   
“If Ned Stark returns.” Ramsay said. He knelt down in front of Edeline and took her hand. “Have you ever thought about what you would do if neither of them do? Can you really run a Great House alone?”  
Edeline snatched her hand away. “If something happens to both Ned and Robb then Winterfell passes to Robb’s brother Brandon.”  
“The cripple? Isn’t he still a boy?”  
“Yes. I will by Lady of Winterfell until he is of age.”  
“Will Oswin not take over?” Ramsay asked, looking down at the baby.   
“Not until Ned’s line is ended. He has six true born children who will be Lords and Ladys of Winterfell before Oswin.”   
“Sounds like a long line of succession. Would be easier to force the hand.”  
“If you are here to take over Winterfell, Ramsay, you can think again. Robb is Lord. End of.”   
“For now.” Ramsay said with sparkling eyes.   
“For his life.” Edeline said firmly. “I don’t want to hear another word about it.”  
“Alright.” Ramsay sighed and got back to his feet. He lookd over his sister and his face became sincere again. “You’re happy?”  
“I am.” Edeline replied truthfully, though something in her voice caused Ramsay to doubt.   
“You should go and see your husband.” Ramsay said. “It will boost morale for him and for you. And,” He shrugged, “Who knows. You may get a second baby out of it. One who could be heir to the Dreadfort?”   
There it was, the real motivation. Edeline considered his words and then shook her head.   
“You sound like Father.”  
“I’m not like Father.” Ramsay said seriously. “For one I care about you.”  
“Father cares about me.” Edeline frowned.   
“He cares about the name. Your womb is currency to him. He wants Winterfell and the Dreadfort. If he holds both he holds the North.” Ramsay’s eyes twinkled. “Are you sure you can’t visit Robb?”  
Edeline stared at him in horror. She had never considered that before. For the first time she worried about Robb’s safety not at the hands of the Lannisters, but the hands of her father. Perhaps a visit would do them both good. Ramsay smiled, his manipulative suggestion prospering, his game in motion.


	16. The Wolf Queen - Episode 4: The Queen (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edeline visits Robb at his encampment and gets something she never dreamed of.

Ramsay returned to the Dreadfort days later and Oswin was well enough to be left with Osha within the fortnight. Edeline was determined to visit her husband, and so early one morning before half the castle was even awake Edeline kissed her daughter goodbye and crept out of the castle and to the stables in her riding cloak. She mounted the waiting stallion and nodded to the quizzicle glare she received from the elected soldier, Harwen. He was loyal to the Stark family but had been deemed top old to fight in the war and so Robb had appointed him specifically to guarding his wife. Harwen had volunteered to ride out with Edeline on this particular quest. He nodded at her and clicked his horse to go, leading Edeline out of the stables and the gates.   
“Are you sure about this, my lady?” Harwen asked.   
“I am.” Edeline replied firmly as she enjoyed the feeling of riding once again. Harwen asked no more questions as he led the way. 

It took four days to ride South far enough to finally see the Stark banners on the horizon. They had barely stopped for a rest other than to give the horses a break as Edeline did not want to risk being recognised and therefore leaving Winterfell vulnerable. Bran was in charge, but he would not do well under attack. Edeline’s heart hammered as they observed the stretch of grey tents in front of them.   
“Are you sure about this, my lady?” Harwen asked again. Edeline nodded firmly.   
“More sure than I have ever been.” The warm wind whipped her long hair around her face and she tossed her head to brush it over her shoulder and burrowed a little further into her cloak for security. She spurred on her horse with her leather-trousered legs and the horse trotted forwards. Harwen raised the Stark banner on his horse as they approached the entrance to the camp.   
“Halt!” Cried a soldier as he held up a hand. He was wearing the brown leather of the Stark army. “State your name and business.” His eyes brushed over the Stark banner uncertainly. Edeline drew herself up.   
“My name is Edeline Stark. I am Lord Robb’s wife.” Edeline said commandingly. The soldier hesitated.  
“I’m sorry, my lady, but I don’t…” The soldier stammered, “We weren’t expecting you.”  
“Fetch a more seasoned Captain, boy.” Harwen commanded. “Let him decide if my lady may see her husband.” The soldier nodded and disappeared briefly. Edeline exchanged a glance with Harwen before Roose Bolton himself came around the corner of the barricade. Edeline let out a relieved sigh for a brief moment before composing herself.  
“Daughter.” Roose said smoothly. “What brings you so far South.”  
“I wish to see my husband.” Edeline commanded. “It has been months with no contact.” Her eyes darkened. “From either of you.”   
Roose nodded. “Follow me.” He gestured for the soldier to allow the horses past. The soldier stepped aside instantly and Roose took the reign of Edeline’s horse. He leant in close to her as they passed Bolton and Stark soldiers, speaking low under his breath. “You should not have come. This will only make Robb appear weak.”   
“Then he should write home once in a while.” Edeline replied curtly. She looked around her at the hardened faces of the soldiers. They had seen battle already, the smell in the air told her as much. Up ahead a regal tent came into view with the grey banners of Stark blowing in the wind above them. Edeline’s heart skipped a beat as she thought about seeing her husband. Roose stopped the horse and Harwen dismounted his own. He held a hand up to help Edeline down as Roose strode to the entrance of the tent. He spoke heatedly with his head inside for a moment, and then the flaps burst open and Robb hurried out. He crossed the gap between his tent and his wife in no time and picked her up in a tight embrace, spinning her around and kissing her deeply. She could barely touch him enough, her fingers in his curls and running over his beard so as to determine he was real. He kissed her over and over before holding her at arms length and frowning. Behind him, Roose stood with his arms folded, the heads of Houses Glover, Umber and Carstark beside him. Robb did not care that this had interupted a strategy meeting. He could barely believe that his wife was beneath his fingertips.   
“I’ve missed you.” He said, kissing her again.   
“I’ve missed you.” Edeline replied.   
“What are you doing here?”   
“I had to see you. I’ve heard nothing.”  
“Heard nothing?” Robb frowned, turning back to Roose before looking back at Edeline, “I sent ravens. They must have gotten lost. I’m so sorry.”   
Edeline frowned at him as he kissed her again. Behind him she saw Roose’s cool expression falter briefly before he composed himself. Something wasn’t right here, but she was so happy to see Robb alive and well that she brushed it away.   
“It’s all forgiven.” Edeline said, smiling at him. “I’m just so glad you’re alive.”   
“Alive, battle-worn. We’re winning, Eddie.” Robb beamed as his eyes glinted excitedly. He took her hand and led her back to his tent. Carstark stood in the doorway with his arms folded.   
“Lord Carstark,” Robb said with confusion in his face. “Move aside.”  
“This is private.” Carstark said firmly. Robb raised an eyebrow.   
“I’m sorry?”   
“A woman should not be allowed inside.”   
“I beg your pardon, Lord Carstark, but this ‘woman’ as you so adequetly put it is my wife. Move aside.”   
“A woman should not be allowed inside.” Carstark replied. Roose bristled. Robb exchanged a glance with him.   
“Need I remind you that Edeline is not only my wife but the only daughter of Lord Bolton?”   
Carstark looked from Robb to Roose and then sighed and stepped aside.   
“Thank you my lord.” Robb said curtly. He led Edeline inside as she glanced at Carstark.   
“He does not like me.” She said in a whisper.  
“He does not much like me either.” Robb said. He gestured at a fur lined chair. “Have a seat, my love.” He said as the Lords filtered back into the tent. “We will finish with our business and then I will be all yours.”   
Edeline smiled at him as he squeezed her hand. 

The counsel was short and before long, albeit under duress, the Lords reached a conclusion and then filtered out of the tent upon Robb’s command, leaving Robb with his wife. Roose lingered briefly before deciding he would be better off speaking with his daughter alone. As soon as the tent flap closed Robb dropped to his knees in front of Edeline and kissed her deeply, taking her aback a little.   
“I’m so glad to see you.” He whispered breathlessly. “You have no idea how much I have missed you.”  
Edeline ran a hand over his face and entwined her fingers in his curls, tears stinging her eyes. “I have missed you also, my love. So much.”  
“How is Winterfell? My brothers? Our daughter?”  
“All well. Winterfell stands strong, Bran is doing well, Rickon has grown. And Oswin, oh Robb I wish you could see her. She has your strength.”  
“And your beauty?”  
“So people say.”  
“As it should be.” Robb smiled. “I will see her soon. We have nearly won the battle.”  
“How can you tell?” Edeline asked with a frown.   
“Because we have a bargaining chip.”   
“A bargaining chip? For what?” Edeline asked. Robb’s smile faded.  
“If you have not received correspondence…” His voice tailed off.   
“My love?” Edeline asked tentatively, “What is it?”  
“We received word days ago. My father…” A tear fell from Robb’s eye and Edeline swept it away, suddenly scared.  
“What is it?”  
“They took his head.”  
“Oh Robb!” Edeline threw her arms around his shoulders and held him tightly, her mind racing. “I’m so sorry.”   
“They hold my sisters captive.” Robb muttered into Edeline’s shoulder.   
Edeline frowned. “What is your bargaining chip?”  
Robb straightened up, his face set. “Jaime Lannister.”  
“You have Jaime Lannister?!” Edeline breathed.   
Robb nodded. “I mean to bargain him for my sisters freedom.”  
“And you think Tywin Lannister and his prodigal grandson would allow that?”  
“They must.” Robb said. “It’s the only way I have to free them.”  
“You could take the throne. Since Robert died it can hardly be difficult.”  
“You sound like your father.”  
“Has he been of use?”  
“If the use I have is whispers in my ear trying to manipulate my thoughts.”  
“He’s very good at that.”   
Robb set his jaw. “I feel like I’m drowning, Eddie.” He sighed heavily. Edeline took his face in her hands.   
“No.” She said firmly. “I don’t care how hard it must be. How much weight you are carrying. With your father dead you are the Warden of the North. You are the Young Wolf and you will tear the South to shreds. If Tywin Lannister will not yield then make him. If Cersei Lannister stands in your way you tear her down. If Joffrey Baratheon…”   
“He’s not a Baratheon.” Robb said. Edeline raised an eyebrow. “Father managed to send me a raven before they killed him. Joffrey is a bastard. His father is Jaime Lannister. He is not heir to the Iron Throne anymore than I am.”  
“So who is?”  
“Stannis Baratheon.”  
“Do you mean to bend the knee to him?” Edeline asked.   
Robb shrugged. “I want nothing but to end this fighting. I want to get my sisters back, and then ride North to my wife and my daughter and my home.”   
“Have you heard from your mother?” Edeline asked on a sudden thought.   
“She is here.” Robb said. “She will have many a story to tell you, I’m sure.” Robb got to his feet. “Come my love. You must be hungry after your long journey.” He took her hand and led her from the tent. 

After the feasting came the diplomacy. The Great Lords of the North broke into arguments over whether Robb should bend the knee to Stannis or Renly Baratheon. Eventually it got too much. Edeline sat beside her husband, between him and Theon Greyjoy. Theon had been happy to see Edeline but her appearance had taken him aback. Now he sat watching her like a hawk as Catelyn remarked on how much of a Lady Edeline had become. As Carstark tried to tell Robb to pledge fealty to King Renly and join their forces Robb lost it.   
“Renly is not the King!” He shouted. His words silenced much of the arguments, but one Lord continued.  
“You cannot mean to hold Joffrey, my Lord. He put your father to death.”  
“That doesn’t make Renly King.” Robb reminded him. “He is Robert’s youngest brother. If Bran cannot be Lord of Winterfell before me, Renly cannot be King before Stannis.”  
Edeline couldn’t help but feel proud of the man she called her husband as she watched the command he held on his forces. He had grown from the young man she had married to the Young Wolf, that much was certain. Theon watched her expression with jealousy, wishing she would look at him like that. The Lords continued to argue until Lord Umber got to his feet.   
“My Lords! Here is what I say to these two Kings…” He spat on the ground and Robb frowned, wondering where he was going. “Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, nor Stannis neither. Why should they rule over me and mine from some flowery seat in the South? What do they know of the Wall or the Wolfswood? Even their Gods are wrong! Why shouldn’t we rule ourselves again?”   
Robb straightened up a little and Edeline frowned deeper. She worked out where Lord Umber was going with his declaration a second before he spoke. She reached out to squeeze Robb’s hand as Lord Umber continued. Robb frowned at her touch.   
“It was the Dragons we bowed to and now the Dragons are dead!” Umber continued. He pointed directly at Robb and spoke plainly, “There sits the only King I mean to bend my knee to. The King in the North!”   
A rippled gasp spread around the counsel. Edeline’s eyes slipped to Robb’s face. It was a mask of honour and fear.   
“I’ll have peace on those terms.” Umber spoke finitely. “They can keep their Red Castle and their Iron Chair too, the King in the North, with his she-wolf by his side. That is a royal family I can show fealty to.” Umber dropped to his knee before Robb.   
Robb glanced at Edeline. She gave him a small nod and he turned back to Umber as the men surrounding them began to chant ‘the King in the North’. Edeline’s breath caught in her chest as Robb squeezed her fingers. She caught Catelyn’s eye and she gave her a small nod of reassurance.  
There was no going back now. She was the Queen in the North, the she-wolf. The Wolf Queen.


	17. The Wolf Queen - Episode 4: The Queen (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Edeline celebrate being reunited (smut)

Feasting continued long into the night. As the moon reached its higher point and after Catelyn had excused herself to bed, Robb caught Edeline’s arm and whispered in her ear.   
“Shall we retire, your grace?” He smiled in a way she had not seen in a long time. It was a hungry smile and she knew what was likely to follow.   
“We shall, your grace.” Edeline whispered back.   
“Let me make my excuses to your father.” Robb gave her a small wink as he walked away and Edeline blushed. She gathered her cloak about herself and downed the rest of her wine before making to leave. Theon caught her arm.   
“It’s good to see you, Edeline.” Theon said. Edeline pulled her arm from his grip and offered him a smile.   
“You too, Theon.” Edeline said curtly. Theon hesitated, wondering if Edeline knew about his spying. She didn’t seem angry. “I’m glad to see you are still alive.”   
“Robb keeps me well.” Theon said with a shrug. Edeline narrowed her eyes.   
“I hope you will always be loyal to him, Theon. For my sake.” Edeline said.   
“I promise.” Theon said flatly. “I’d do anything for you, my lady.”  
Edeline frowned a little but didn’t push it. “Thank you, Theon.”  
“Are you ready?” Robb asked, appearing at her side. Edeline smiled up at him and nodded. “Good night, Theon.” Robb gave him a small smile as he slid an arm around his wife’s waist.  
“Good night, your grace.” Theon said. Edeline tried not to dwell on the difference in address as she followed Robb out of the feasting circle and in the direction of his tent.

No sooner had the flaps closed behind them then Robb was kissing her hungrily, his fingers scrabbling at the lacing of her bodice. Her cloak fell to the floor as he pushed her up against the battle table. Wooden House sigils scattered everywhere as he swept his arm across them and laid her down on top of the map, the weight of his own body pinning her in place. He made short work of her leather riding trousers and boots, sliding them down her bare legs and tearing open her bodice so she lay naked in front of him.   
“By the Gods I missed you.” He said breathlessly.   
“Not as much as I have missed you.” Edeline breathed back, unlacing his leather jerkin and pulling it from his body, her fingers pulling at his trousers until he too stood naked in front of her. She hooked her bare legs around his waist and pulled him into her as his kisses ran along her collarbone and down over her breasts, his fingers gliding over her smooth skin. He pushed deep inside her and they both moaned in response to each other.   
“My Queen.” Robb breathed in Edeline’s ear as he moved in rhythm. Her hips rotated with his command and he trailed kisses over her chest, his teeth briefly on her nipple. She moaned and held him closer to her, his body warm and battle-scarred.  
“My King.” She responded, her own lips trailing down his chest and her nails gripping his shoulder. Their love making was rough and quick and hard, and before long they finished each other atop the battle table. Robb lay shaking briefly on her chest as they both caught their breath. Edeline ran her fingers through his curled hair and closed her eyes as she felt his heartbeat through her stomach, content.


	18. The Wolf Queen - Episode 4: The Queen (Pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb tells Edeline his plan for her.

Weeks passed before Robb began to worry for Edeline’s safety at the camp. It was early morning when he made the decision. His wife was entwined around his body, both of them naked, when he stroked her spine to wake her. She blinked at him blearily and kissed his chest lightly.   
“Good morning.”  
“You should return to Winterfell.” Robb said firmly.   
Edeline, instantly more awake, pushed herself up on his chest and frowned at him. “I’m sorry?” She asked.   
“I have loved the last few weeks, my love.” He stroked her bare arm, each word paining him, “But the battlefield is no place for a wife, a mother, or a queen. You are all three. You should return to Winterfell.”  
Edeline met his blue eyes with her own grey. She knew he was right. He swept his fingers over her cheek and down her long waves of hair, taking in every inch of her features as though it were the last time he would see them.   
“I will send Theon with you.”  
“Theon?” Edeline frowned. “Why is Harwen not enough?”  
“I need Theon to go to his father. In his ride to Pyke he may as well take you home.”   
“I do not trust Theon…” Edeline spoke the thoughts that had been bubbling in her mind for weeks. Each day Theon grew bolder with his looks, his touches. She did not feel safe around him.   
“Nonsense.” Robb shook his head and kissed her forehead. “I trust Theon with my life.”   
“But do you trust him with mine.” Edeline said darkly. Robb frowned at her. She sighed. “No matter. When would you like me to leave?”  
“I do not wish you to leave, my love. But I fear if you stay here you will end up dead. I cannot have your blood on my hands. I cannot leave our daugther motherless. You have not seen her in the best part of a month.”   
Edeline felt a pain in her chest. She had been thinking the same thing. She nodded and rested her chin on his chest, sweeping her fingers over the hairs lightly. “I understand.”   
“I will be home before you know it.” He promised. Edeline shook her head.  
“You cannot promise that my love.”   
“I can promise that I will think of you every moment.” Robb said, words he had spoken before.   
“Think of yourself. You have come to a dangerous place. There are many more dangers to come.” She stroked his chin. “I love you, your grace.”   
“And I you. I want nothing more than for this to be over so I can return home to my wife and my family.” He swept a hand over her back.   
Edeline frowned, a thought nagging at her mind. She thought about what Ramsay had said.   
“Do you trust my father.”  
“Of course I do.” Robb said. “He is a good warrior, and he has made some strong decisions for the benefit of our cause.”   
“Then you are a fool.” Edeline whispered seriously. Robb frowned at her.   
“A fool?”  
“Only a fool trusts my father.” She sounded pleading.   
“What has made you distrust him so?”  
“Something my brother said.”  
“You trust your brother over your father?”  
“The purity of my fathers blood does not make him more trustworthy than my bastard brother.” Edeline frowned.   
“No.” Robb said, “Of course not.”   
“My father is only out for himself. The moment a decision is made that does not benefit him... I fear for your safety, my love.” Edeline said.   
“I trust your father.” Robb said as though that was the end of it. “I have no choice but to trust your father. You must trust me.”   
Edeline fought the answer she wanted to give and instead nodded. “I do trust you.”   
“Well then. Let that be that.” Robb kissed her lightly. “Worry not, my love. All will be well.” He rolled out from beneath her and sat up in the bed. Edeline ran a hand down his back, tracing his scars, as she lay behind him in the furs. Robb pulled his trousers and his boots on and got to his feet as she watched. “I will tell Theon what I plan for him.” Robb said with a backwards glance to Edeline. “Trust me.” He gave her a smile and pulled his shirt and jerkin on as he left the tent, leaving Edeline alone. Edeline rolled onto her back and pulled the furs over her naked body. Never had she felt so scared. Something just didn’t feel right, but there was nothing she could do about it now. With a sigh she rolled out of the bed and got dressed herself, ready for the journey ahead. She was a Queen now but she felt far from it. Everything was shifting, nothing was certain, and it terrified her.   
What was more, she couldn’t shake the feeling that this would be the last time she would see Robb.


	19. The Wolf Queen - Episode 4: The Queen (Pt. 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edeline bids farewell to Robb and rides North.

“Daughter.” Roose Bolton’s voice rang out strongly from behind Edeline. She was in the process of tying her cloak as she turned to face him.  
“Father. You should not just enter like that. I could have been naked.”  
“I do not doubt it.” Roose said snippily.  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Edeline demanded, wondering if her Father had just called her a whore.  
“Since you arrived at camp the men have hardly seen Robb.”  
“He is King in the North now father. You must not refer to him as simply Robb.”  
“Do you refer to him as more?”  
“He is my husband. I can call him what I like. You are his officer and must follow the rules.”  
Roose stepped close to her and gripped her wrist so tightly she reeled.  
“Do not tell me what I must and mustn’t do, daughter.” He snarled. Edeline looked into his cold, dead eyes and saw the glint of fire that had terrified her so as a child. She tried to pull her wrist away but he held fast. “I am still your father.”  
Edeline breathed heavily for a few moments before composing herself. For the first time in her life she felt able to stand up to her father.  
“You have no command over me. The moment I vowed myself to Robb you ceased to be my commander.” Edeline twisted her wrist but still he would not release.  
“And yet it is me you fear.”  
“I fear you because you are a monster, not because you are my father.”  
“A monster? No more than your brother.”  
“Where do you think he gets it from.” Edeline succeeded in twisting her wrist from his grip. “With a father like you no wonder he turned out that way.”  
Roose glared at her. “If you hate me so much, daughter, why do you, even now, aspire to please me?”  
Edeline gasped, unsure of how he knew her so well. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself and opted to lie. “I do not aspire to please you. My duty is to my husband now. I thank you for the union but that is the end of your part in it.”  
“You not only wish to please me, but you also desire to make me happy.”  
“We cannot choose our family. Whether you love me or not, father, I love you and that will never change. I do not, however, have to like you.”  
“You should respect me. It is I, after all, who carries your husbands trust and therefore his fate.”  
Edeline glared at him.  
“If you ensure his downfall, father, I swear to the Gods I will kill you myself.”  
Roose raised an eyebrow. “Have you reached out to your brother?”  
“I have.” Edeline pulled her cloak around herself tighter. “He had some interesting things to say about your motivations.”  
“Oh?”  
“That you married me to Robb so that through my offspring you may have control over the entire North. If you want to be Warden of the North so bad why didn’t you ask to marry Sansa. I’ve heard from Ramsay you have nothing against young brides, after agreeing to a union with House Frey.”  
Roose narrowed his eyes. “Your brother is well informed.”  
“So he is not wrong?”  
“No. He is not. You are precious to me, Edeline.”  
“I am precious because of my anatomy, not because of me.”  
“It is true I value your womb highly.”  
“You disgust me.” Edeline shook her head. “Know this, father. Any future children I have will be solely heirs to Winterfell. They will not set foot in the Dreadfort. How does that help your plans?”  
Roose shook his head. “You cannot make that decision. After all, when you head back North it is I who holds counsel with your husband. He is very open to my suggestions, it would seem.”  
“He can decide what he wishes now for our unborn children, but once he is safely back into Winterfell it will be I in his ear, father.”  
Roose chuckled. “There’s the fire you inherited from me. There is no denying you are mine.”  
“My fire comes from my mother.”  
“How would you know? You never knew her.” He chuckled again. “Look after yourself, daughter. It’s a dangerous world we live in now.” Roose made to leave, “Who knows what may lie around the corner. Take care of yourself” He left the tent with a swish of his cloak and his last words hanging in the air. Edeline threw the wooden flayed man on Robb’s strategy table at the door. It hit the material with a soft thwack and sank to the floor. Edeline wrapped her arms tightly around herself, her mind spinning. She felt sick.  
“Your grace?” Theon called from outside the tent, “We are ready to depart.”  
Edeline brushed her hair back from her face and dried her eyes, composing herself before exiting the tent. “Thank you, Theon.” She said briskly. He frowned at her expression.  
“Are you alright?” He asked.  
“As I can be.” Edeline replied. She sniffed uncontrollably and distracted herself by crossing to the waiting horses. Robb stood by her stallion, his expression set. She stopped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, paying no heed to the Lords watching on as she kissed him deeply. His hand held the back of her head as he kissed her back, both of them trying not to cry.  
“I’ll be home soon, my love.” He promised in a whisper.  
“I’ll be waiting.” Edeline whispered back. With one last kiss, Robb helped her up into the saddle of her horse. He held her fingers tightly as she looked to her father.  
“Daughter.” Roose said with a pompous nod.  
“Father.” Edeline replied in an equal tone of voice. She looked down at Robb. “I love you.”  
“And I you.”  
“Come back to me in one piece.” Edeline fought the urge to cry.  
“I promise. Until we meet again, my Queen.”  
“My King.” Edeline replied. She bent down for one last kiss and then Robb slapped the rump of her horse so it trotted on.  
“Take care of her, Theon.” Robb called as Theon trotted on behind her, Harwen on their heels. “I’m trusting you.”  
“I promise, your grace.” Theon nodded as they headed out of the encampment. 

Edeline did not speak for much of the ride away from Robb’s camp. For the most part she was trying not to cry. Theon spurred his horse to trot a little faster so that he may ride beside her. Harwen kept a watchful eye behind.  
“It’ll be okay.” He said.  
Edeline simply looked miserably at him.  
“Robb’s brave. He’s won so many battles so far.”  
“Winning a few battles does not win the war. He has far to go.” Edeline replied. Theon pursed his lips and shrugged a little.  
“I’m just trying to help.”  
Edeline swallowed hard. “I know, Theon. I thank you for that.”  
“I’ve always been loyal to you, my lady.” Theon reminded her.  
Edeline looked at him with a slight frown. “I know.”  
“You should try letting me look after you once in a while. Especially when it’s just you and me.”  
“I don’t need looking after.” Edeline frowned deeper.  
“Still. Something to consider. If you need me, I’ll be there.” Theon shrugged. Edeline watched him as he looked her up and down. She knew exactly what he was thinking. He was picturing some future where Robb did not survive and Theon would take his widow for a wife. Edeline knew Theon had always thought of her in ways she was not always comfortable with. She hitched her cloak tighter around herself and spurred her horse to trot a little faster. This was not a conversation that she wished to have with Theon at present. She had always respected him but lately he had been pushing for something more, something she could not and did not want to give him. The North could not come sooner enough with Theon trying his luck.


	20. The Wolf Queen - Episode 4: The Queen (Pt. 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger comes to Winterfell and Bran has a dream that could seal Edeline's fate.

Weeks passed following Edeline’s return to Winterfell. Oswin would soon turn one years old and had already taken her first step. Her first word, ‘mamma’, was heard by her mother, Osha, Maester Luwin and her uncles at a feast. She took a liking to Shaggydog and Summer and they were both fiercely protective of her. Edeline managed, for the most part, to keep herself in the room when they gathered for family meals and successfully held counsel with the townsfolk, but every so often her gaze would wander to the empty chair where her husband should be seated. She had received no word from Robb directly but according to the correspondence she held with Ramsay, Robb had successfully won many battles and was getting further South. Edeline wondered briefly why Roose spoke with his bastard son but not his trueborn daughter, and then she remembered how they had left things. She told herself she needed to write to her father and apologise. For Robb’s sake, more than hers, Roose needed to keep his loyalties alligned to the Starks. There had been no word from Theon either, and yet when he had left Edeline in the North he had promised to send her a raven letting her know what was being planned. Edeline felt very cut off from the rest of the country in this frozen tomb in the North.  
What was worse, Bran had been having dreams he claimed were visions. He had told her that he had dreamt the sea had come to Winterfell, drowning all those inside. She had dismissed his dream as just that but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She had heard of prophetic dreams. A ladiesmaid in the Stark’s employ had come from such a place. Although Edeline did not wish to believe it she started thinking that Bran could be right. What would his vision mean, if that was the case? He had told her they had all drowned, and that weeks earlier he had dreamt of his father in the crypt.  
Edeline focused instead on her duties as Queen in the North. Word had spread of Robb’s promotion and now more than ever she had duties to the people of the towns surrounding Winterfell. Famine and disease were spreading through the North like wildfire and with the South at war there was little to be done but watch the people suffer. Evening drew in on the twenty-eighth night since she had returned to Winterfell. Oswin was sleeping soundly in the main bed of Edeline’s chamber, and she was sitting in the rocking chair by the fire, staring into the flames as she rocked slowly back and forth. She was battling the constant feeling of nausea and nerves in her stomach when a sudden thought hit her like a bolt from the blue. She put her hands on her stomach and sat forward, her heart racing. She thought she recognised these symptoms as ones she had felt before. They were unmistakeable now she paid them attention.  
Her panic at the unborn baby in her stomach was interupted by the bells of Winterfell tolling. Edeline pulled her cloak around her shoulders and hurried out to the corridor, catching Harwen’s arm as he hurried in the other direction. “What is it?” She asked.  
“Banners, your grace.” Harwen said.  
“Whose?”  
“Unclear, they are too far away. Forgive me, I must go.”  
“Of course.” Edeline released him and he scurried away.  
“Edeline.” Bran called from his room at the end of the hall. Edeline shook her head to clear the worry and headed into Bran’s room.  
“Yes, Bran?”  
“What’s happening?” Bran was laid in his bed with Summer at guard.  
“Banners on the horizon. It is unclear as to who.”  
“Is it Robb?” Rickon appeared in the doorway.  
Edeline held her arms out to him and he nestled into her as they both sat on Bran’s bed. “I doubt it.” Edeline said, her voice thick with worry.  
“Then who?” Rickon clutched her tightly.  
“I had another dream.” Bran said.  
“Another ocean one?” Edeline asked worriedly as she rocked Rickon.  
“No.” Bran shook his head. “Well, not really. This time it was you.”  
“Me?” Edeline frowned.  
“You were in the crypt.”  
“I often go to the crypt, Bran, that’s hardly a premonition.” Edeline was speaking quietly so as not to alarm Rickon. The noises outside were growing louder, the bell tolling becoming unbearable.  
“You were cold. When I approached you,” His face was serious, “Your face was covered in marks. Like those made by tentacles.”  
Edeline frowned at him. “It was just a dream, Bran.”  
“What if it isn’t?” Bran asked.  
“You’re scaring your brother.” Edeline said breathlessly.  
“What if it means you’re going to die?” Bran asked again.  
“Don’t be silly, Brandon. The only things with tentacles are squids and octopuses and they don’t exist this far North.”  
“Or krakens.” Rickon added in a helpful voice.  
“It’s Greyjoy!” A voice shouted from outside. “The banners belong to House Greyjoy!”  
“A kraken on land.” Bran said darkly.


	21. The Wolf Queen - Episode 5: The Storm (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon takes over Winterfell and forces Edeline to yield it to him. Edeline feels betrayed from every angle.

Dawn had broken by the time the siege was done. Edeline instructed Osha to take Rickon and Oswin and barricade themselves in her chambers until she knew more. She herself stood in Bran’s room with a sword in her hand, knowing Theon would come for the little Lord. sure enough, with screams echoing around the walls, the door burst open and Theon strode in and instantly stopped as the point of the blade hit his throat. Behind him his henchman drew his own sword and pointed it at Edeline.  
“Dagmer, lower your blade. She won’t hurt me.” Theon said with a glint in his eye.  
“You heard him, Dagmer. Lower the blade.” Edeline said. She stood before him still in her nightdress and cloak, having spent the night with Bran. Theon raised his hands a little and gestured at Dagmer to lower the blade. Dagmer did so under duress.  
“I’ve taken your castle, Edeline.” Theon said.  
“Your grace.” Edeline corrected, but Theon shook his head.  
“Theon?” Bran asked from behind Edeline.  
“No.” Theon put his fingers on the flat of the blade at his throat. “You see, it’s Prince Theon now. So I can address you by your name, one monarch to another.”  
“How do you figure that?” Edeline asked, digging the point of the blade into Theon’s neck. He was leering at her in the way she hated.  
“My father is King of the Iron Islands.” Theon said triumphantly.  
Edeline gasped. “You betrayed Robb?” She asked, lowering the blade a little in her shock. It was all Theon needed to spin it around and hold it to her own throat, her back pressed against his front and her arms pinned by his own. He had grown stronger since he had returned to the Ironborn. Her struggling did nothing.  
“Get up.” Theon ordered Bran. “You have to get dressed. I’ve taken Winterfell. I took it, I’m occupying it. I sent men over the walls with grappling claws and ropes.”  
“Why?” Bran asked, panicking at the blade against his sisters throat.  
“To take the castle.” Theon said as though it were obvious.  
“You went with Robb.” Bran shook his head incredulously.  
“You betrayed Robb.” Edeline said through her struggle. Theon simply held her tighter.  
“And he sent me back to Pyke. I’m a Greyjoy. I can’t fight for Robb and my father both.” Theon pressed his nose against Edeline’s hair so as to whisper in her ear. “So yes. I betrayed Robb.” He took a long inhale as he breathed in her smell. She tried to pull away from him but his grip was strong. Theon turned back to Bran. “Where’s Hodor?”  
“I don’t know.” Bran said. He was beginning to panic at Edeline’s helplessness.  
Theon turned his head to Dagmer. “Find the halfwit.” Dagmer nodded and exited the room. “Where’s the baby, Edeline? And the youngest pup.”  
“Far away from you.” Edeline said through gritted teeth. Theon simply chuckled at her struggling.  
“My men are bringing your people together in the courtyard.” Theon said calmly.  
“Why?” Bran asked.  
“So you, little Lord, and you, your grace.” He buried his nose in Edeline’s hair again, “Can go down and tell them you’ve yielded Winterfell to me.”  
“I won’t.” Bran said indignantly, “And neither will Edeline.”  
“You will.” Theon argued with knitted brows.  
“I won’t. I’ll never yield. We’ll fight you and throw you out.”  
“The castle is mine, but these people are still yours. You’ll yield to keep them safe, to keep them alive.” Theon argued. “That’s what a good Lord would do.”  
Edeline let out a laugh. “How diplomatic.” She spat. His arm was pressed tightly over her chest to hold her in place. She breathed shallowly so as not to give him the satisfaction of feeling her breasts.  
“I don’t have that power.” Bran shrugged. “Edeline is Lady of Winterfell. She will not yield.”  
“She will.” Theon said. There was a split second within which Edeline was about to argue, but then she heard the crying of her daughter.  
“Theon!” Edeline said, fighting ferociously to break from his grip but he only held her tighter. “If you hurt her I swear…!”  
“I won’t hurt her.” Theon whispered in her ear, “If you yield.”  
Edeline felt tears in her eyes. She stopped struggling. With a defeated look at Bran she nodded her head slowly. Theon smiled.  
“If you’ll accompany me to the courtyard, my lady.” Theon put down the blade but kept his hands firmly gripped on Edeline’s upper arms.  
“Theon!” Bran shouted as Theon made to leave. He briefly turned back to Bran as Edeline saw Greyjoy reavers escorting Osha, Rickon and Oswin out of the chamber. “Did you hate us the whole time?” Bran asked quietly.  
Theon did not dignify him with an answer as he frogmarched Edeline out of the door and down the corridor.  
“Tell me, Theon.” Edeline said quietly, her voice thick with emotion, “What did Robb do to you to deserve this?”  
“To me?” Theon replied just as quietly. “Nothing.”  
“Then why do you hate him so much?” Edeline asked.  
“Because he has you.” Theon replied, speaking aloud the words that they had both known to be true for two years. 

Edeline looked over to where Theon was standing beside her as the people of Winterfell gathered around alongside the Ironborn reavers. She had been silent for a few minutes as she looked to all their faces, Bran, Rickon, Osha, Oswin and Hodor by her side. Harwen had been slain in the onslaught, his body lying a few metres away, symbolising the last protection over his family Robb could offer. Edeline shivered in her thin nightdress and bare feet.  
“Well?” Theon demanded. Edeline jumped a little, feeling more trapped than she had felt her entire life.  
“People of Winterfell.” Edeline said quietly.  
“Louder. Make sure to use my title.” Theon ordered.  
“People of Winterfell.” Edeline said a little louder. “I’ve yielded Winterfell to Prince Theon.” A ripple of chatter swept through the crowd.  
“You all know me.” Theon stepped forwards.  
“We know you for a steaming sack of shit.” A peasant spoke up.  
“Farlen, be silent.” Edeline warned. “All of you should do as he commands.”  
The peasants shook their heads at Edeline. She looked down at the floor in shame.  
“My father has donned the ancient crown of salt and rock and declared himself King of the Iron Islands. He claims the North as well by right of conquest. You are all his subjects.”  
“Bugger that!” Farlen shouted out, “I serve the Starks!” Farlen fell silent as he was attacked with a pick and dropped to his knees.  
Edeline closed her eyes in horror as Farlen’s wife ran to his side. She shot Edeline a look and hissed, “Call yourself a Stark, your highness?!” Edeline’s brow furrowed in horror.  
“She’s not a Stark. She’s a Bolton bitch. Spineless.” Another peasant piped up.  
“There’s a reason the Boltons don’t hold the North!”  
“Robb’s bitch is all she ever was!”  
Edeline’s nostrils flared as she watched them turn on her in a ripple. Theon, realising his thunder was being stolen, spoke louder.  
“If you serve me as loyally as you served Ned Stark, I will be as good to you as he ever was.” He tried to command the crowds again. “Betray me and you will wish you hadn’t.”  
The peasants fell silent again as Edeline sought reassurance in Osha’s face. Osha offered her none, her expression unreadable. Neither Bran nor Rickon gave her much to go by. Bran clutched his niece closer to him as Oswin began to sob in fear.  
“Maester Luwin.” Theon ordered, “Send a raven to Pyke informing my father of my victory here, and then one to Deepwood Motte to my sister. Inform her that she’s to bring 500 men to Winterfell.” Luwin hesitated looking to Edeline, and Theon squared up to him. “You are a Maester of the Citadel sworn serve the Lord of Winterfell, are you not?”  
Luwin looked sadly away from Edeline as she gave him a small nod. “I am.”  
“I am the Lord of Winterfell now, as your former Queen has just informed you. Send the ravens.”  
“My lord.” Luwin said with a pained look to Edeline. Edeline closed her eyes again, fighting tears, and looked to the floor. Her heart wrenched as Osha stepped forwards.  
“My Lord Greyjoy.” Osha said loudly. Edeline stared at her as Osha avoided her gaze.  
“I see you’ve finally learned how to address your betters. What do you want?”  
“I was brought here a captive.” Osha said, her head hung so as to avoid Edeline’s burning gaze. “You were here the day I was taken.”  
“I’m the one who took you. What of it?”  
“Let me serve you.”  
“Serve me how? I need fighters, not kitchen sluts.”  
“It was Robb Stark who put me in the kitchens. Had me care for his bride and his brat.” Edeline felt her heart break a little in her chest. Still Osha avoided her gaze. “Put a spear in my hand again.”  
“So that you can bury it in my neck? I know how close you are with Edeline.”  
“And so I know all of her secrets. All of hers, and all of Robb Starks.”  
Edeline was speechless as Osha finally looked at her. A glint in her eye made Edeline realise the ruse.  
“Do you take me for a fool?” Theon said, not buying the lie. Osha looked back to him. “Get up and step aside.” He pushed Osha back into place beside Edeline and Bran. Edeline did not look at her but listened as Osha told Bran it was his dream come true.  
“What of my second dream?” Bran said quietly, looking to Edeline. Edleine’s eyelids fluttered as she fought tears. If Bran’s dream was to be believed Edeline’s days were numbered. The Kraken was here to take her, cold and dead, to the crypts. There was no way she would let that happen without a fight. The Bolton cogs in her brain began to whir as she stared at Theon. Yes, he knew her, but she knew him too. Knew things that she could use to her advantage.


	22. The Wolf Queen - Episode 5: The Storm (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edeline attempts to send a message to her brother but Theon catches her. (Warning: non-con)

Ser Rodrick was dragged before Theon shotly afterwards and, amongst the arguing, spat in his face. Theon argued with his henchmen as to whether Rodrick should pay ‘the iron price’ and lose his life. Maester Luwin slipped back in as Theon was distracted and, as Dagmer and Theon argued, pushed a slip of paper into her hand. Luwin gave Edeline a sideways glance and narrowed his eyes minutely, knowingly. It was impossible to see unless anyone was paying close attention, but Luwin mouthed one word to her as he stepped back again. Edeline understood. She clenched her fist around the parchment and watched as Theon prepared to execute Ser Rodrick. Osha, having watched the exchange with Luwin and Edeline, stepped forward to block Edeline’s exit, and Edeline slipped away unseen as Rodrick was placed on the execution block. She ran through the corridors, her heart hammering, each footstep screaming off the walls. From outside came the sound of the sword coming down and Edeline stopped, breathing heavily, as she shook her head. She clutched the parchment to her chest and continued on her way to the tower, no longer caring about the noise she made. She burst into the raven tower room and startled the single raven on the tabletop, left for her by Maester Luwin. She slammed the parchment down and scrabbled with shaking hands for the quill. She unfurled and began to scribble, her head filled with the word Luwin had mouthed to her. “Ramsay.”  
With the note written, Edeline tied it to the raven and crossed to the window, throwing the bird out into the light and praying it would make it. “To the Dreadfort.” She whispered, desperately, “Hurry.” As the bird flapped away the door behind her banged open and Edeline span around to see Theon standing in the doorway, his nostrils flaring. She gasped and stepped down from the window as he grabbed her wrists. She fought him but he was too strong as he looked out the window.   
“Who did you send word to?” Theon glared at her, “Robb?”  
“Worse.” Edeline responded with defiance in her face. Theon threw her against the wall, which she bounced off and onto the floor, and turned to leave. “Where are you going?” Edeline demanded as she dragged herself to her feet.   
“To get my bow.” Theon said. “The bird will hardly be out of range.”  
“No!” Edeline launched herself at Theon, gripping his shoulders. Again he flung her off, but she held onto his cloak, frenzied.   
“Your daughter will pay for your insolence.” Theon said, backhanding her hard across the jaw. Edeline slammed her back into the tabletop. She reached for his arm, pleadingly.   
“Theon, please.” Her voice broke as she spoke. He looked at her pityingly as her fingers gripped his. She took a deep breath and composed herself, her mouth slightly open and her lip split from his slap. She sank onto her feet again and stepped slowly up to him. Her grey eyes met his own, big and pleading. “You’re Lord of Winterfell now. Let me serve you as I served Robb.” Her words were carried on a single breath as she waited for his response. He raised an eyebrow, considering her words.   
“You would foresake your vows?” Theon asked, stepping up to her so she was forced to stumble backwards once again into the table. She hesitated before she nodded slowly. Theon ran a hand slowly up her arm and over her exposed neck, his fingers sliding around it until he held her in a chokehold. His face was close to hers as she gasped. “Are you just saying that to distract me from your raven?”  
Edeline shook her head, her heart hammering as she looked up at him. His other hand ran up her leg, pulling up her skirt as he pushed her up onto the tabletop and himself between her legs. He held her gaze hard for a moment before pressing his lips against hers. Edeline winced as he embraced her, his kiss rough and hard and nothing like Robb’s tender embrace. His hand was still around her throat as he hitched her skirts up around her waist and pushed her down on the tabletop as he scrambled with his own britches. Edeline closed her eyes for the briefest second as he panted hungrily, lining himself up. This was the closest he had ever been to his fantasy, to what he had pictured and fantasised with every whore he had fucked in the last two years. He pulled her legs apart and, as she bit her lip so as not to sob, pushed deep inside her. She let out a cry of pain as he repeated the action, so deep and rough that it was painful. Edeline laid back on the tabletop and accepted her fate as his grip loosened on her throat and pawed roughly at her breasts in her thin nightgown. He breathed heavily with each thrust and she winced, tears rolling down her cheeks as she succumbed for the sake of her family. 

“This cannot be true.” Robb demanded of Roose,   
“We’ve had ravens from White Harbour, Barrotown and the Dreadfort. I’m afraid it is true.” Roose shook his head.   
“Why?” Robb demanded. “Why would Theon…?” He caught himself and closed his eyes exasperatedly. “Edeline. I never thought he would do something like this.”   
“The Greyjoys are treacherous whores.” Catelyn spat as Roose filled in the details with Robb.   
“I must go North at once.” Robb got to his feet but Roose put a hand on his chest.   
“There’s still a war to win, your Grace.”   
“How can I call myself a King if I can’t hold my own castle? My queen... “ He fought tears that suddenly threatened to overcome him, “How can I ask men to follow me if I can’t…”  
“You are a King and that means you don’t have to do everything yourself. You forget, Robb, that Edeline is precious to me too.” Roose said smoothly.  
“I do not forget that.” Robb shook his head.   
“Let me send word to my bastard at the Dreadfort. Edeline’s brother. He can raise a few hundred men and retake Winterfell before the new moon. He cares very deeply for his sister. It may be even sooner.” Roose reassured Robb. Robb shook his head in disbelief.   
“I promised I would keep her safe.” He turned away from Roose in shame. “This is my fault. If Theon does anything to her, it’s all my fault.” An unreadable look of agreement passed briefly over Roose’s face before he continued.   
“My boy would be honours to bring you Prince Theon’s head for what he has done to Edeline and to the family.” Roose put a hand on Robb’s shoulder. Robb turned to him.   
“Tell your son that the safety of my brothers, Edeline and my daughter is paramount. And Theon… I want him brought to me alive. I want to look him in the eye and ask him why. And then I’ll take his head myself.” Robb’s face was a mask of hatred, “If he does anything to Edeline I will take more than his head.”  
Roose nodded. “I will tell my son exactly that.”


	23. The Wolf Queen - Episode 5: The Storm (Pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edeline comes up with a plan to rescue her family from the Ironborn's siege on Winterfell. But will it take the Iron price? (Warning: smut)

The rain lashed against the windows as Edeline stood naked in front of them, holding herself tightly. Every inch of her body felt violated and bruised. Theon had been Lord of Winterfell for almost a week now and no word had come from the Dreadfort or from Robb regarding a siege. Hot tears rolled down Edeline’s face as she rubbed her hands viciously over her skin. Even now, alone in what was once Ned and Catelyn’s room, she could feel his hands on her. She knew he would be here soon to claim his prize again. She was a prisoner in this room, her only contact being Theon and occasionally Maester Luwin. He was the only one permitted to see her to make sure she was eating and keeping herself well. Edeline let out a small sob as she tried to think of what to do to make the situation any better. More than anything she wanted to see her daughter, but Oswin was locked in the cells with Osha, Bran, Hodor and Rickon. Sometimes at night, as Edeline lay awake with Theon on top of her, she could hear Oswin crying. It was becoming unbearable. She wondered if Robb even knew about the Greyjoy attack, whether Ramsay had told him.   
There was a knock on the door. Edeline pulled her cloak around her frail, bruised form as the door opened and Luwin shuffled in, accompanied by one of Theon’s reavers there to keep an eye on things. Luwin carried a tray with a steaming bowl on it, and he gave Edeline a worried look as he put the tray on the desk.   
“I’m not hungry.” Edeline said curtly.   
“You must eat, my lady.” Luwin said gently.   
“What for.” Edeline replied flatly. “So I can remain in this state of being, a puppet for Theon to have his way with.”  
“Please, Edeline.” Luwin said quietly. Edeline looked at him and was surprised to see tears in his eyes. She let out a small gasp. “When,” He glanced back at the reaver and lowered his voice, “If. If his Grace returns he will want to see you at full strength.”   
“If being the operative word.” Edeline said emptily. She sniffed as tears rolled down her cheeks again. “What is going to happen if he doesn’t.” She whispered, her eyes meeting Luwin’s pleadingly. Luwin pursed his lips and looked at her intently. With his back to the reaver he mouthed the word: “Swoon” at Edeline. She frowned at him, but the urgency in his eyes spoke volumes. She composed herself and then swayed on the spot, crumpling to the ground with a sigh. Luwin dropped to her side, his chains clanking, “My lady?!” He cried out, turning to the reaver. “Fetch Prince Theon.”  
“I’m not supposed to leave you.” The reaver said. “Prince Theon’s orders.”  
“And if Theon returns to find Edeline in this state? What will his orders be then?”   
The panicked reaver left the room.   
“We don’t have long.” Luwin said, helping Edeline into a sitting position. “Did you hurt yourself?”   
“No.” Edeline shook her head. “Luwin, you have to get my family out of here.   
“But how? Theon has guards on every secret entrance.”  
“Use Osha. Explain to her that she has to seduce the guard or something. Then get them out, the boys and Oswin.” Edeline closed her eyes, pained, and then looked at him seriously with her grey eyes. For the first time they burned with the same fire her father perfected. “Get Oswin to her father. Or Jon, at the Wall. Tell Bran to go to the last safe place. Go with them if you can.”   
“My duty is to Winterfell, my lady.” A pained expression crossed Luwin’s face, “What about you?”   
“I’m not important. Bran, Rickon and Oswin. They are the future of House Stark. They have to get out.”   
“Robb will never forgive me if I cannot save you.”  
“I will be fine. I’m a Bolton. I can wait for help to come.” In the corridor they could hear footsteps. Edeline racked her brains, panting slightly. Suddenly, the Bolton cog in her brain clunked into place. It all seemed so clear. She knew what she had to do. “Do you carry sweetsleep in your store?”   
“Sweetsleep? No!” Luwin said indignantly, “I have no need for it. It’s a poison.”   
“What about mild poisons that when used in high doses can be fatal? Slow acting.” She said the latter two words very clearly.   
Luwin frowned but, bowing under her stare, he nodded. “I can get something to you.”  
“By tonight?”  
“Yes, my lady. I can try.”  
“Then that is when Osha must get them out.” Edeline said finitely as the footsteps reached the door. She swooned again into Luwin’s arms and he lifted her unsteadily up. Theon entered the room with the reaver just as Luwin laid Edeline in the bed. She moaned as though just coming round.   
“What happened?” Theon demanded. “What did you do to her, old man?”  
“Nothing, your grace.” Luwin said with a shaking voice. “She has not been eating.”  
“Nonsense. I cannot have that. Make sure she does, force feed her if necessary.”  
“Perhaps if you were not so rough with her…” Luwin said, but cowered under Theon’s thunderous gaze.  
“I will take her how I like. She is my conquest. You do not tell me how to care for her.”  
Luwin glared at Theon but softened his gaze at a look from Edeline. “I have something in my stores that may help replace the energy she is lacking.”  
“Good.” Theon said. “Then fetch it.”   
Edeline moaned as though coming round and pushed herself up into a sitting position. “Theon?” Edeline said as though seeing him for the first time since falling unconscious. She played the part well, Luwin had to hand her that.   
“What’s this about you not eating?” Theon asked. “You know I need you at full strength.”   
“My apologies.” Edeline said.   
“Maester Luwin is going to fetch you something to replenish your energy.” Theon said with a smirk. Edeline briefly glared at him as he turned away from her. “I’ll return when that is done.”   
Quick as a flash Edeline grabbed his wrist. He turned to look at her.   
“I can think of something we could do in the meantime.” Edeline said teasingly. Her cloak slipped down over her shoulder, exposing a lot of skin. Theon raised an eyebrow and clicked his fingers for the reaver to leave.   
“See the Maester out.” Theon ordered, sinking onto the bed beside Edeline.   
“I will return shortly with that draught, my lady.” Luwin said knowingly. He gave her the shadow of a wink and Edeline knew he was going to pass her message on to Osha and then return with what she had asked for. Edeline blinked gratefully at him, but kept Theon’s attention on her. All her life she had been raised to use her body to her advantage. Robb had not needed it, so if anytime it was needed it was now. The door closed and Edeline crawled across the bed towards Theon, sliding her fingers into his trousers as she did. He closed his eyes as he let her go to work, savouring her touch on his undeserving body. Edeline’s heart raced, wanting nothing less than to be doing what she was doing, but she needed him distracted at least for a little while. She released him and sliding to her knees on the floor by the side of the bed. Resisting the urge to bite or throw-up, Edeline slid her mouth around him, commanding his attention for at least a short while. He put his head back and closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of her around him. He had imagined her being the one doing this everytime a whore had done it at the brothel. He was going to savour every second.   
After Theon was finished he simply pushed Edeline aside and strode from the room, relacing his trousers, feeling replenished. Edeline waited until the door was shut before hurrying to the basin and forcing her fingers down her throat. She lay against the wall, sobbing and shaking as the fear engulfed her. She thought about what she had asked Luwin to do and hoped against hope the plan would work. She clawed her way to her feet and looked out the window at the rain. She wanted nothing more than to see banners on the horizon but nothing such existed. She racked her brains again, trying to come up with a way to get a message to her father. Only Luwin had access to the ravens, and he only did so under supervision. Perhaps he would be able to get a raven sent if Theon was distracted. He would need the note ready made, but Edeline had no access to writing material of any kind.   
She turned to the room, looking for something, anything, she could use. There was only one thing for it. She stumbled to the bed, her hands shaking and acting quickly before Theon sent another reaver to guard her. She ripped a section of the sheet away from the bedding, just long enough to write what she needed. Her eyes darted around the room again and fell on a pin holding the Greyjoy banner to the mantle. She ripped it from the material and, without hesitating, cut into her thigh. With the blood drawn from it she hastily scrawled a letter to her father. If Ramsay did not respond then surely Roose would. By now he must know that the North was held by Greyjoys, but Roose needed to know what she planned to do and exactly who was to blame. She wrote quickly, as legible as she could using her own blood. When the note was done she blew it dry and replaced the pin in the banner. She had rolled up her makeshift note and tucked it into her sleeve just as the reaver entered to guard her. Breathing heavily, her thigh throbbing in pain, she sat at the desk shakily and drank some of the soup Luwin had left her. Her mind was set. This was the only way.


	24. The Wolf Queen - Episode 5: The Storm (Pt. 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the climax of The Wolf Queen story, Edeline makes a choice that will change the future of the North forever.

True to his word Luwin returned as day turned to evening, the draught in his hand. The reaver, who had been standing in the room simply staring at Edeline for the best part of four hours, watched ever carefully as Luwin held the bottle out to Edeline. Edeline had been stood by the window but she turned to him as he did, his back to the reaver. She was dressed in a nightgown and cloak now, after the reaver had refused to look away as she dressed herself.  
“This should do it, my lady.” Luwin said. As he handed the bottle over he turned the label so Edeline could read it: WOLFSBANE. Edeline blinked at him in thanks and took the vial. As she did, she slipped him the rolled up scroll upon which she had written a message to her father.  
“My father would be glad to hear it.” She said imploringly as Maester Luwin took the scroll within his palm. Luwin blinked in response that he had understood.  
“That’s enough.” The reaver called. Luwin nodded and made to leave, giving Edeline one last lingering look.  
“My lady.” He said, drawing out the words as much as he could, filling them with meaning: the plan was settled, all she had to do was distract Theon, poison him.  
“Thank you, Maester Luwin.” Edeline said. Luwin took his leave with one lingering look at Edeline. She gave him a brave smile as he left. The second the door closed her smile broke and her face crumpled as she tried not to cry. This was a dangerous hour with much that could go wrong. She cleared her throat and composed her face. “Would you fetch Prince Theon?” Edeline asked the reaver. “I feel I will be ready for him shortly after consuming this. You might tell him to bring wine.” Edeline smiled and lowered the collar of her cloak a little, rewarding the reaver for passing the message on directly with a vision of her cleavage. The reaver nodded and left the room. Edeline covered herself and turned back to the window, looking down at the vial in her hand.  
A choice lay before her. She put a hand on her stomach and thought about this time a week ago when she was determined she was pregnant again. Now she wasn’t so sure. She had felt nothing but fear for the last few days. No baby could flourish in this environment. She looked at the vial again. When she had asked Luwin for it she planned to poison Theon, but now she wasn’t so sure. It would not cause the distraction she needed for Osha to get her family away safely. It would give Balon Greyjoy reason to attack the North and kill all the people she had sworn to protect. Her thoughts turned to Robb and she let out a small sob as she screwed up her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, listening to him sing to her, feeling his body against hers.  
She knew in that moment she would never be in his arms, nor hear his voice, nor feel his body again. Her mind was made up. She knew what she had to do. It had to be done to force her Father’s hand. He would get what he wanted. Edeline would single-handedly hand her father the key to the North, but it would not come in the form of a baby. No. It would come in the form of something much more tragic.  
The door opened behind her and Theon entered, a bottle of wine and two gobletsin his hands. “I would be angry at you for summoning me like a servant,” Theon said as he kicked the door closed, the reaver on the other side, “But you requested wine and that peaked my intrigue. Are we celebrating?” He asked devilishly.  
“What would we be celebrating?” Edeline asked in a forced voice.  
“You renounce Robb and take me as your husband.” Theon suggested, sliding his slimy hand under her cloak and stroking her between her legs so that she gasped and struggled to accept his touch. She forced herself to endure: for the end goal. “Or perhaps you are full with my seed.”  
Edeline looked at him, her face seething with hatred. She forced herself to break her mask and pulled away from him discreetly, distracting herself by pouring wine into the two goblets. “You would not know yet.” She reminded him.  
“In time.” Theon said. Edeline forced herself to focus on the task at hand. “Did Luwin give you the draught?” He reclined on the bed and watched as she poured the wine with her back to him.  
“He did.” Edeline replied flatly as she poured the wolfsbane into a goblet. Theon, clearly unable to keep his hands off her, got back onto his feet and crossed over before she had time to hand him the goblet intended for him. He unlaced the front of her dress and pulled it apart, exposing her naked breasts and pawing at them from behind her. She took a deep breath and, handing him the goblet she meant for him, downed her own before he or her own thoughts could stop her. Theon raised an eyebrow but did not argue as he downed his own and put both goblets down, clearly tired of waiting. It did not matter, the deed was done. He span her around so that she was facing him and pulled her towards him by the flaps of her dress. He stopped in the middle of the floor to kiss her hungrily, his hands pulling her skirts up around her waist as he slipped his fingers inside her. She reeled and let him claw at her, let him force her own hand down inside his waistline until her fingers found his cock.  
“Make it dance.” He ordered as he held her in place. She began to move her hand up and down as she stared out of the window at the rising moon, praying the plan worked, making this worth it. Theon closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch for a few moments before his eyes snapped open again and he gripped her hair tightly to control her movements. “On your knees.” He ordered, sliding his fingers out of her. She removed her hand from him and did as she was told, kneeling on the hard wooden floor. He fumbled with his trousers, releasing himself into the air, and then knelt behind her. She closed her eyes exasperatedly as he wrapped an arm around her front, stroking her tenderly before his other hand slapped her hard on the rump. She jerked at the impact and he pushed her down onto all fours, sweeping her hair over her shoulder and gripping her shoulder as he pushed himself inside her so that she bucked. She closed her eyes and struggled with the sickness welling up inside her as he thrust deep into her, using her simply for his own enjoyment. He was a master at drawing it out, keeping himself on the edge until she was raw. After what seemed hours of him using her to pleasure himself, she opened her eyes again and the room began to spin. It was working. Theon frowned as he felt her go limp beneath him, pulling out of her as she collapsed onto her front.  
“Edeline?” He said, concerned. He rolled her onto her back and she began to laugh uncontrollably, blood beginning to drip from her mouth. “What have you done?” He demanded, holding her jaw hard as he tucked himself away. She continued to laugh.  
“It’s too late.” She said breathlessly, her laugh turning into wholebodied coughs that forced more blood from her mouth. Theon stared at her in horror. 

Up in the raven tower Luwin had succeeded in unlocking the cell so Osha could help them escape. Even now he could see them creep along the wall and out of a side door. He smiled to himself, knowing how pleased Edeline would be that her plan had worked. He looked down at the linen she had given him to send. The note was not sealed and it had unfurled in his pocket. Luwin was horrified to see it written in blood. He never made a habit of reading the messages of his masters but something about this one caught his eye: 

Father. By the time this reaches you it will be too late to save me. Know that I have done what was needed to set wheels in motion. Although I have taken my own life it was at the mercy of Theon Greyjoy to save the future of the North. Do not let my death be in vain. Tell Robb I love him, and that I'm sorry I could not save his unborn child. Tell Ramsay I am sorry. Tell Oswin that her mother died a hero. 

Luwin reread the note as many times as he dared before he sealed it himself and attached it to his one remaining raven. His hands shaking, he released the raven with the words, “To Roose Bolton,” and then hurried from the tower, fearing it too late already. He had believed Edeline would kill Theon, not martyr herself for the sake of the North. He had underestimated the wolf queen greatly. So, it seemed, had Theon. Luwin hurried through the halls, praying he would not be too late to save her. 

“Edeline!” Theon shook her violently as the coughing stopped. She was going limp in his arms. “What have you taken?”  
“He thought I was going to poison you.” Edeline said with an evil smile. “It was always meant for me.”  
“Why have you done this?”  
“To teach you a lesson, Theon Greyjoy. You went to war with the North but you forget that the North remembers. Ned raised you as his son and you killed his daughter-in-law.”  
“You did this to yourself.” Theon’s voice broke in panic and horror, “I didn’t give you poison.”  
“No. You’re right. I did it to myself. And do you know what will come with my death? The wrath of every great House in the North. You picked the wrong family to fuck with, Theon Greyjoy.”  
“The Starks’ days are numbered.” Theon said, shaking her as her head lolled. The blood was flowing fast and thick now, her cough worsening. Her white nightdress was flooding red. “Why did you choose this?”  
“I am the martyr that will bring down the usurpers.” Edeline said with a smile. Her head lolled again as she could feel the poison reaching her heart.  
“The Starks are the usurpers. Robb is no King. He’s a boy.” Theon sounded angry at her, but the only feeling he could identify was fear. “You’re no more Stark than I am.”  
“No.” Edeline agreed weakly, her eyelids closing. “You’re right, Theon Greyjoy. I am not a Stark.” She caught her head as it lolled and forced herself to raise her head to look at him. Her grey eyes burned into him and she smiled in a way that Theon had never seen. She did not look human. There was no trace of the beautiful young woman. This was… this was what she had always meant to be, by birth. She spoke her last words slowly, savouring each word. “I am a Bolton.” She said slowly, reaching her bloodied fingers to Theon’s cheek and tracing a line down it. “And our blades are sharp.”  
With those words she went limp entirely, her hand rolling out and her fingers extending, her grey Bolton eyes staring, unblinking, up at Theon.  
The Wolf Queen was dead.  
And it was all Theon’s fault.


	25. The Wolf Queen - Episode 5: The Storm (Pt. 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news of Edeline's sacrifice reached Roose and Robb. Ramsay sets his sights on revenge.

Theon let out a disbelieving sob as he ran his hand down her face. He thought about all the times he had looked at her, he had imagined being with her. He did not recognise the man he had become. No wonder she did not love him. “Edeline?” He said quietly. “Edeline!”  
He shook her limp, dead body as Luwin burst into the room. Luwin’s face crumpled as he saw that he was too late. He dropped to his knees and crawled towards her as Theon looked helplessly at him.  
“You have to believe me, I never wanted to hurt her.” He sobbed.  
Luwin looked at him, his expression empty, as he pulled Edeline’s body onto his knee. “But you did, Theon.” Luwin gently closed Edeline’s staring, glassy eyes. “Her death is on you.”  
“No!” Theon scrambled back from him as though Edeline was about to rise from the dead and smite him. “This is not on me! I didn’t poison her! It was you who gave her the poison!”  
Luwin nodded, sobbing. “It was.” He stroked her young face and thought about Robb’s when he found out she was dead. He thought about their wedding, how beautiful they had looked, how happy, and about Oswin’s birth.  
“I loved her.” Theon shook his head disbelievingly. “I never wanted to hurt her.”  
“Sometimes we hold too tight to things we love. The love becomes obsession.” Luwin said numbly. Theon sobbed again.  
“How can I make this right?” He said weakly.  
Luwin looked at him. He looked at him for a long time. “You can’t.” He said. Luwin slowly rose to his feet, stumbling, and lifted Edeline’s body up with him. Without another word to Theon, he began to carry her from the room. Theon sprang to his feet.  
“Where are you going?!” Theon demanded, stepping in front of him. “Where are you taking her?”  
“To my chambers.” Luwin said numbly. “To clean her up for burial.”  
“No.” Theon said. “You can’t take her away.” He shook his head.  
“You’ve done enough damage.” Luwin said, pushing past Theon and carrying Edeline out into the corridor. He turned briefly to deliver the final blow. “Did you know she carried Robb’s second child? Roose Bolton did. She managed to send a raven to her father before she ended her life for the good of the North.”  
Theon stared at him as he turned his back on him and continued. Theon watched him go, numb. He didn’t know what to think, what to believe. Every inch of him pulsed with fear. He knew that this was his fault. He began to sob again as he imagined what Roose Bolton would do to him, what Robb would do. His mind flooded with regret as he thought about Robb. He sank to the floor and held himself as he broke into terrified sobs, staring at the blood where her body had laid. The blood of Robb’s Queen, the blood of his unborn child. Theon suddenly remembered the Stark family he held captive in the cells and he scrambled to his feet. He needed them on his side to plead his case to Robb. He had to manipulate Bran… and he had to do it quickly. Roose would likely know by morning. As would Robb. 

The cawing of a raven woke Roose from his sleep. He sat up angrily and made to throw a boot at the beast, but the seal of House Stark on the material on its leg caught his eye. He freed the creature from its burden and shooed it on its way as he unfurled the material. He frowned at the choice of ink, but then his frown turned into a mask of fear and anger as he read his daughters words. He let out a gasp as he found tears flooding his eyes for the first time in his life. His daughter was dead. The soul heir to his name, his House, the one good thing he had achieved in his life. He allowed himself a few moments to mourn her before he got to his feet and dressed. Edeline was dead and he had not been there to save her. His mind reeled with names of those to blame. He settled on one name specifically. Without that one name Edeline would still be alive. He had a decision to make, a path to step down. The raven that had brought this message still perched on the sill. Roose considered his options and, in a split second, made a decision. He scribbled a note to his bastard, his one remaining child, and sent the raven flying with it. In the same breath he scribbled a second note, and this one he addressed to Tywin Lannister. As far as he was concerned, there was one person to blame for his daughters untimely sacrifice, and it wasn’t Theon Greyjoy. As the second raven flapped South the wheels were set in motion and there was no going back. He would make this one person pay for his daughters death. 

Robb did not believe the words coming from his father-in-law’s mouth. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t.  
“You’re mistaken.” Robb said, his eyes flooding with tears.  
“I’m sorry, son.” Roose replied.  
“Edeline.” Robb sobbed, allowing emotion to overcome him. “Why?”  
“The Greyjoy boy.”  
“He must be punished.”  
“I have sent word to my bastard, your grace. He will make Theon pay dearly for what he has done.” Roose’s eyes glinted maliciously.  
“I will kill him myself!” Robb angrily swept the pieces of his strategy table onto the floor as he broke down in tears. “My wife.” He buried his head in his hands.  
“Your wife.” Roose said. “And your unborn child.”  
“What?” Robb stared at him.  
“Edeline wrote in her letter. She loves you and she is sorry she couldn’t save your unborn child.”  
“No.” Robb shook his head, tears spurting from his eyes. “No.” He sobbed and Roose put a hand on his shoulder. “What about my daughter? What has become of Oswin.”  
Roose paused, thinking carefully about what he had said to Ramsay. “I’m afraid she is a casualty of war.”  
“No.” Robb slid from the table onto the floor, collapsing as emotion overcame him. He sobbed loudly and freely as he cradled himself, wanting nothing more than to hold his wife and his daughter in his arms. What was he fighting for if not them? Roose watched as Robb broke down, his mind made up. This was the man who was to blame for Edeline’s death, there was no doubt about it. He was the sole reason for her downfall. And he would pay.

In the North, Ramsay allowed the raven to perch on his shoulder as he unfurled the letter marked with the Bolton seal. 

Ramsay. Your sister is dead, killed by Theon Greyjoy, due to mistakes made by Robb Stark. I have set plans in motion to make Robb pay. You must do the same to the Greyjoy boy, I don’t care how you do it, just make him suffer. Find your niece, keep her safe. She is an important piece in the wars to come. 

Ramsay crumpled the note up and snarled. Anything good in him, the one good piece that his sister had seen, had died with her. Now there was nothing to stop him from being who he was meant to be. And anything to come would be done in her name, the one person to truly see him and love him. She was gone, and Theon Greyjoy would pay. All the Starks would pay. The North would pay. Ramsay was the remaining Bolton heir, if not by name then by blood. And his blades were sharp.


	26. The Wolf Queen - Epilogue: The Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legacy Edeline leaves behind spans the remainder of the Game of Thrones series. (Spoilers)

The plan was a slow one to enact. Moons rose and fell and years turned as Roose waited to get his revenge on Robb Stark. In the North he knew Ramsay had the Greyjoy boy well in hand, and yet the time was still not right for Roose to make Robb pay. He had to watch as Robb remarried a whore from Volantis, disrespecting the memory of his daughter even more. When Robb announced this woman was carrying his child was the last straw. Roose needed to do something and he needed to do it soon.  
Although Robb remarried he never forgot the woman who had given her life for the safety of his brothers. Talisa knew she could never compare to the Bolton woman who had stolen Robb’s heart. She knew he had used her simply to vent his frustrations, and married her when he found out she was carrying his baby. She knew she meant very little to him except a chance for him to try again, to get it right. The lie that had been fed to him that Bran and Rickon had not survived following Edeline’s sacrifice burned Robb everyday. He had lost everything at Theon’s hand, and as soon as he was done in the South he would make him pay dearly for taking everything from him.  
Robb’s last thoughts, then, as he was betrayed by the man he had called Father, were of his dead wife: not the one who lay metres from him, but the one who had kissed him so tenderly and told him he was wrong on multiple occasions, who had blinked her grey eyes and given birth to his beautiful daughter. As Roose finally enacted his revenge, telling Robb, “The Lannisters send their regards,” before plunging the knife into his ribs, Robb knew this had been coming for a long time. He tried to apologise for his mistakes, but Roose spoke over his pitiful yowls, “This is for my daughter.” Roose twisted the knife and Robb crumpled to the floor, dead. Roose finally had closure. He wiped Robb’s blood from his blade and stooped to pick up Red from the stone ground. Stroking the silver of the blade, Roose whispered a silent prayer to his long dead daughter. “It’s done, my love. You are avenged.”  
In the North, an unhinged Ramsay had rendered Theon a snivelling, demasculated mess. Ramsay no longer had his sister to ground him, to keep him sane, and so he was well and truly the psychopath he had always meant to be. He tortured Theon mercilessly. When he asked Theon to name why he was doing this, he told Theon it was for the sister he had loved and who had loved him unconditionally. When Theon begged him to kill him, Ramsay asked if that's what Edeline had begged of Theon. Ramsay was Lord of Winterfell now, and Theon was known as Reek. Ramsay had cut off his dick for all the times he had forced it into Edeline. He had commissioned a statue to be made of Edeline and placed in the crypt where Maester Luwin had interred her bones before his own untimely death. The statue had been remade three times and Ramsay had killed various stonemasons who just couldn’t capture Edeline’s beauty. Ramsay would visit her often with an offering of another part of Theon he had taken in revenge. Ramsay had killed his own father when Roose tried to tell him how to mourn his sister. Roose had even moved on and had a new baby on the way. Ramsay couldn’t risk it being another girl to rival Edeline, and so he had killed his stepmother and the child. Theon had repented for his crimes but Ramsay did not believe him. Even when he caught Theon visiting the statue and begging for forgiveness, he did not believe Edeline gave it. When Osha and Rickon had returned to Winterfell and Ramsay had been reunited at last with the niece he had sent men far and wide to track down he had kept the baby and killed Osha. Oswin was now four years old and greatly resembled her mother, and Ramsay adopted her as a Bolton ward in an attempt to train her correctly. Ramsay took Edeline’s sister-in-law Sansa as a wife, but he was defeated by the bastard to whom Edeline had always been kind and killed by the woman who had envied Edeline. In repentence for the way she had treated Edeline, Sansa adopted Oswin as her own, raising her as the Stark she was always meant to be.  
Theon sacrificed himself to save Winterfell in the battle of the long night. His last thoughts, as he took on the Night King, were of Edeline and the sins he had dealt her. He said a silent apology as he accepted his fate.  
Jon Snow, the bastard who Edeline had always been kind to, took over Winterfell and commissioned a statue of his cousin Robb Stark to be built beside the statue of Edeline. At long last Robb and Edeline were reunited, as it should be, and Oswin would visit them often and listen to stories from her family members of the woman her mother was. Oswin became heir to Winterfell when Sansa was named Queen in the North. 

Fifteen years after the ascension of the throne of Westeros, an excited and shaking Oswin Stark approached the Hearttree in the Godswood of Winterfell. Her adoptive mother Sansa stood off to her left, her red hair a crown of plaits, and Samwell Tarly, a friend of the family, preparing to perform the ceremony. Oswin was pleased to see every surviving member of the Stark family waiting to watch her say her vows. Her husband-to-be stood before her as she made her way towards him. He was tall and broad and dark haired and always looked at her with love in his eyes. They had been lucky. Most arranged marriages scarcely worked out so well, but there was something in Prince Benjen Baratheon that she couldn’t help but love. He was good with a hammer, like his father, and gentle of heart like his mother. His parents stood just off from him having not set foot in Winterfell for fifteen long years. As the crowd turned to look at the approaching bride, Benjen looked up. His stomach flipped as he looked at her. She was wearing a deep maroon gown with black brocade and fur lined tulip sleeving, just like, according to Sansa, her mother had worn. Her dark hair was teased about her face to hang in curled tendrels, the rest gathered up expertly in a braid. She wore a veil around her shoulders of whispy voil in a matching maroon, the colour of her mother’s House. Benjen could not remember ever loving her more than he did in this moment.  
"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Benjen whispered so Oswin could hear him. She blushed.  
She knew that somewhere, through the eyes of the Hearttree, her mother and father were smiling down at her.


End file.
